The Dark Rebellion
by Solor Barnes
Summary: Set a short time after Transplanted Dragon, Slade and Malchior team up to unleash a horrible consequence to the end of the War of the Dragons. Can Edward, Solor and their friends human and dragon alike survive? Rated T for the present. Chapter 11 posted. The story ends as Edward's therapy begins.
1. Malchior and Slade preperations

The Dark Rebellion

A/N: Solor, Starborn/Solor, Soskrein/Susie, the Circle, Vilea and other dragons and Edward are original characters owned by the King of Emerald and Splinter1 respectively. Used by joint permission. Teen Titans characters are property of DC Comics.

 **[Prologue]**  
 **[Sometime after "Transplanted Dragon"]**

 _Vilea, Heiress to Darkness, writes..._

 _It's been a while since Starborn and Edward ended the long war between my father and the Circle and while I have a lot of younger Dragons who want to give Lair a chance, there is a problem that I had hoped wouldn't have raised it's ugly head. There are many older dragons who had sworn their loyalty to my father and until recently, they had laid low. But, now, they have returned to seek their revenge. After Nightmare lost the Bloodbath fight against Edward, Bloodborn was allowed to retrieve Nightmare's charred and beheaded corpse and told the Circle that they were biding their time. It gave us time to prepare for just about anything that they could throw at us. But, there was one aspect that no one could prepare for or foresee..._

 _MALCHIOR._

 **[Slade's hideout - at the end of "Trigon's Dark Army"]**

Slade looked at the video wall and was studying the footage that ended the Dragon War. He was quite curious about the two dragons that teamed up to defeat first Trigon the Terrible, then his benefactor, Oblann the First of the Darkness. When the Teen Titans had taken him down earlier, he couldn't help but notice that they were driven to almost desperation as Solor and Starfire were "missing" at the time. And, while he was behind bars, he had a lot of time to think about things, especially since Terra had him encased in stone and he was quite stuck to the point that the police had a hard time breaking him out of it to allow him the dignity of relieving himself properly.

But, now that he had been freed and managed to accomplish his mission of distracting Edward long enough to summon Trigon, he was forced to lay low in a new safe house.

Beside him lay a white book. There was no title or author written on the cover, just an ornate circle there. It was Malchior's prison that Rorek bound him into hundreds of years ago.

He patiently bided his time until the book was purchased by Raven. He revealed himself to Raven, and almost tricked her into releasing him, claiming that he was Rorek trapped in the book.

However, Beast Boy let it slip that Raven was talking to someone and, well, Solor immediately knew what was happening and raced to her door, almost flattening the others in the process.

He managed to convince Raven that she was being tricked and she said to him, "You played with my emotions, yet, they are mine and mine alone. I sense only deception from you now, and...I know who my true friends are. You taught me how to partially release you and powerful magic, but, you also taught me a curse. _**Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolen Lirus-nor!**_ "

With that phrase, the paper body that Raven created was torn apart as Malchior roared, "I WILL BE RELEASED, SWEET RAVEN, AND WHEN I AM, I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

Raven chanted a different spell, thus binding Malchior further and only she could break that spell. It also silenced the curses and vile threats from Malchior.

Slade was able to steal the portable prison right before Trigon was summoned, seeing as Kreinyol was unable to effectively hide the prison from the mercenary. She had been expecting a dragon to come looking for it, not a human. And an ordinary human would have no idea what kind of prison it was, what it's words were hiding.

But Slade was anything but ordinary.

Opening the book, he scanned the pages until he came unto an illustration of Rorek and Malchior fighting. His eye narrowed slightly, feeling slightly smug. "Hello, Malchior. It has been some time since you've spoken to anyone, hasn't it?"

The young, english voice replied. "Indeed it has. Might I know the name of my new warden?"

"My name is Slade", the mercenary replied. "I was hired by a mutual friend to retrieve your book. Unfortunately, they didn't specify what I was to do with it."

"A mutual friend?" Malchior retorted. He scoffed lightly, not believing him. "Perhaps... and perhaps swine have sprouted extra appendages that give them flight."

"With the right spell, my draconic friend, you know that is possible", Slade reminded the dragon. "And I believe you should have more faith in Nightmare."

That got Malchior surprised. "Nightmare? My old friend? How is he? What has he been doing?"

"Oh, you know. Possessing people, making them do things against their will... although I suppose he has gone into hiding now", Slade responded. "What with the death of Oblaan-"

"WHAT?!" Malchior was livid now. "I know you're lying about that! There is no way in bloody Oblivion that the Grand Darkness could die! He has been in charge of our clan for countless millenia! How dare you-" He was cut off as Slade turned the book, showing him the results of the fight between Oblaan and Filkiin (Starborn). After a moment, he was turned around again, his eyes now wide on the page. "H-How is this p-possible?"

"Solor, or Filkiin as he is known among the dragons, was the First Light's direct descendant. It was his unwitting activation and pure luck that he was able to use the Primal Blessing that was Oblaan's downfall. Had the battle been based on skill alone, Darkness would cover this earth. And that's something I'd much rather prefer."

"A test of skills?" Malchior asked, perplexed.

"Yes", Slade replied. "If a dragon is able to project such a powerful grip on his people... why can't a human? With gifts like those, I would be invincible. All I need... is a teacher."

Malchior sized up Slade. "Your skills are already augmented, Slade. There is something inside of you affecting your reaction times, your ability to read your opponents, your strength... on all accounts, Slade, you should be dead from the poison flowing through your veins." Malchior then let a wicked grin form in his eyes. "Interesting. I shall teach you magic, then, mortal. But it will take time."

"Don't worry about that", Slade responded cooly. "While the Titans are unaware of my presence... we have nothing but time."

So, Slade became the apprentice to Malchior and over the following year, Slade learned what there was to know about the Dark Arts. Malchior was quite knowledgeable and taught Slade everything that he felt the mastermind was able to handle.

Slade's augmented intelligence allowed him to absorb the knowledge that would have taken another spell-caster, Raven included, several years.

Malchior was a hard taskmaster, seeing how he had sworn revenge on Raven. He wanted out of that book badly, but, he knew that while he could communicate, he was well and truly locked away in the book.

Slade's problem was procuring the required powders and potions for some of the magic spells, and, even Malchior warned Slade that some of the magic was extremely powerful and was forbidden to be used by the Circle. Not that they should concern themselves with a bunch of hidebound and backwards old Dragons.

One day, Malchior asked between lessons, "What became of Trigon, Oblann's son?"

"He was banished after a long fight between himself, that damned Solor and another dragon who was impervious to Trigon's weapons," Slade replied.

"Interesting," Malchior said, "Before I was bound into this prison, one of my brothers said he mated with another dragon who was looking to lay a brood and didn't care what clan she had to screw to get it. We heard that she indeed laid a single multi colored egg and we made plans to raid Lair to steal the whelp. I was not honored with being allowed to take part, but, it did not matter. The raid failed, and the whelp disappeared. Grand Darkness assumed that the Circle may have banished the whelp as he was not heard from or about again."

"Then, you may be interested in seeing this," Slade replied, pulling the video of the Battle of Titan Tower and the Battle of Washington.

Malchior watched in great interest as Edward and Solor worked together to fight off the Dark Dragons, and when the other dragons arrived to provide assistance, it was obvious who was in charge of the defense.

"That confirms what was thought," Malchior replied, "That is the hybrid of all the clans, my friend. But, notice that between the battles something changed with the hybrid. He is far stronger in the second fight and more durable. His usage of the Blessing of Light is brighter in the second fight. Yet, Starborn in the final fight was acting alone. The Hybrid looked like he was down and unable to fight."

"That's because he overused those powers," Slade replied, "The media reported that Edward has a resistance to magic and the new abilities were lost. I assume that is something that most of your kind have?"

"For the most part, that is true, but, the dragon would have to be nearly immortal," was the smooth reply.

"This Barnes creature is immortal," Slade reported.

"Then, we will need a dragon who can also use a Primal Blessing to kill this hybrid," Malchior replied wickedly, "A normal Dragon who is not of direct lineage would rather die first as the use of that powerful of magic would leave the dragon in a state of living death."

"A vegetative state," Slade realized, "Who can we get who is a direct descendant of the Grand Darkness? His daughter turned traitor."

"No need to worry on that account, Slade," Malchior said coldly, "I am one of his sons. Had Raven released me, the world would have seen this."

"We have the same goals, then," Slade said, "You desire the destruction of the Teen Titans, as do I. But, I also want control of Jump City."

"I shall give you that control, Slade," Malchior replied, "It will be a fair price to pay for your assistance. I get the rest of this wretched planet to rule."

A year had flown by in the time that the two villains went over magic. One long year, filled with nothing but training, spell lessons, and occasionally, idle banter between the two. They did get along rather well, but this was a business arrangement. Malchior told Slade that in exchange for teaching him magic, the mortal would find a way to release him. Slade agreed, but only after he had learned all the magic he could. After a while, Slade came with grim news to the dragon.

"It appears your friend attempted a coup against the Dark Dragons", Slade said one day. "Edward Barnes, three weeks ago, had been caught off guard by a dragon child, temporarily banished by a Tear of Oblivion. He's only recently been brought back, and told the media that the dragon in question was in custody. Judging by his slightly angered response to certain questions, he intends to kill the offender."

Malchior nodded, his face grim. "Likely, Edward will ask for a Bloodbath. It pits the two against each other, and only the victor is allowed to leave alive. The other is killed. It's a shame, really... we could still use Nightmare's skills."

That was when Malchior got an idea.

"Perhaps... we still could", he said, smiling wickedly. "If we can get a hold of Nightmare's body, then we will be able to raise him, make him fight for us again."

"Necromancy?" Slade asked. "The art of raising the dead. That could be quite useful, in a war against immortal dragons. Every enemy they lay to waste, every ally they lose... we can raise them and force them to fight for us."

"Exactly", Malchior said. "There is only one moral dilemma. Even Grand Darkness would not use such magic without expecting some sort of repercussion. He expressly forbade us from ever using Necromancy."

"The Grand Darkness forbade it? Why?"

"He may have been... insane, if you want to go by the terms of the Circle, but he still respected the dead, and understood that if they were dead, their time on this world was over. In his mind, they earned their place and should be honored for their sacrifice."

"The leader of Dark dragons had a sense of honor..."

"Indeed he did", Malchior said. "Desperate times, though, call for desperate measures. I will teach you about this magic. It will take some time for you to master it though. We can take it for a test run in Edward's home universe later, when you know what to do."

"Of course", Slade replied, smirking.

A month after Slade reported this to Malchior, he came back and said, "You were right. Barnes demanded this fight you were talking about. Nightmare, according to Barnes, died after a long and brutal battle that ended when Barnes shoved his lightning breath down Nightmare's throat, beheading Nightmare in the process."

"Then, Nightmare is with the First," Malchior said sadly.

"No," Slade said, "His soul feeds Trigon. Raven and her twin from Edward's universe made sure of that. I am surprised that they were permitted to carry out that sort of punishment, though."

"N-No! His soul should be with the First!" Malchior cried, "I SHALL AVENGE MY BROTHER! HOW DARE SHE SEND NIGHTMARE TO TRIGON!"

Even Slade was suddenly fearful of his business partner's wrath. But, he dared not show that fear, ever.

So, the training resumed after Malchior was given a few days to mourn.

No one could have seen it coming.


	2. Solor's Honeymoon&Slade raises a zombie

**Chapter 2**  
 **[Dark Lair]**

As Malchior and Slade were making their plans, a faction of Dark Dragons were also making plans to overthrow Vilea as the acting Grand Darkness. Like Nightmare, they were incensed that a mere whelpling destroyed Oblaan utterly and that another dragon had not only defeated Trigon, but, also killed Nightmare as well in a Bloodbath.

When Bloodborn returned from Lair with Nightmare's corpse, they were stunned to see that Nightmare was decapitated as well, the stump heavily charred from the sustained blast Edward used.

Bloodborn actually did tell the others what Edward said, but, instead of wanting to heed the warning, they figured that they would attack the soft targets in Edward's life as well as Starborn's family, but, all that did was steel their resolve to avenge their losses to Lair. They had lost three major battles in a row to the forces of Lair and their mortal allies.

The last one was the costliest, though. Not only was Trigon defeated by Kiinnum and Starborn with help from the Justice League and Teen Titans, but, when Oblaan arrived to put an end to those people, Starborn proved that he had the genes of Viintasfil, or Shining Star, the first of the Light running in his veins and assassinated Oblaan.

The new leader of the faction, Midnight, and the older Dark Dragons were opposed to Vilea's rule and they refused to stand down despite what happened to their comrade.

Nightmare's body was placed under a cairn of stone and was mourned by the rebellion forces, and even others who wanted no part of the rebellion itself were saddened.

But, even Midnight was unaware that Slade and Malchior were working together towards very similar goals.

 **[Edward's Universe - Titan Tower]**

Edward and Raven had their hands full! Between the normal activities and missions at the Tower, they also were new parents and had been for several months. Callisto, their daughter, had already started to become really active. She was walking and playing with her parents and, like Solor's universe, her other relatives: Starfire, Beast Boy, Nightwing, Cyborg, Terra and of course the grandparents! She had wormed her way into their hearts rather quickly. Starfire especially loved Callisto, and would dote on Callisto heavily. Edward many times thanked the First for bringing such a sweet caring alien into his life to the point that after discussing it with Raven, they asked Starfire to be Cally's godmother. Well, one of the godmothers. Solor and his wife were the other godparents. It was to return the honor of being Soskrein's godparents.

Cally's development was a tad slower than Soskrein's development, but, neither of them minded that. It wasn't everyday that a half-dragon, quarter human and quarter demon (technically speaking, but, Edward would do his utmost to keep Cally from falling to that darker side) was born. She was still developing faster than a regular human, though; at the present time, she was reaching around 3 years old in mental development, even though she wasn't even 12 months old yet. Cally had already learned how to talk but, when her teeth erupted, that ended the whole breast feeding idea. While they had the formula that Sol invented, sometimes, Raven wanted to just give Cally her own, unaltered milk. Once the teeth came in, Raven said, "That's it for the mother-daughter bonding time via my boobs. I do not wish to see them pincushioned." Edward merely chuckled softly before replying, "While I might want to see that, I'll respectfully pass and agree with you here. My healing powers might not be as compatible as I'd like.

Nightwing, to his credit, would only use Edward or Raven in tougher missions. Other times, he would merely have the whole team go and keep Edward and Raven for backup. When there were missions requiring Edward and Raven, Arella and Edward's mother would watch Callisto. Over the past year, the two women had gone from a begrudging trust (from Edward's mom...Arella brushed it off) to being friends. Arella, just being herself, showed Edward's mom that maybe she was misjudging humans. Then again, Edward's mom had warmed up to the Titans to some degree...that Dragon predisposition towards strength coming into play as she recognized that she was in a powerful group in their own right.

Edward's Mother even took on a more humanistic name, asking Arella and Rachael to call her Nova Barnes, taking on her son's last name. To the rest of the team, though, she was still a little distant, but she was getting there. Occasionally, she was called Nana, and depending on what kind of mood she was in, she let it slide. She didn't like being called old, though; it reminded her she had a very limited amount of time with her son.

It helped that members of the Justice League would stop by to check on their younger allies (and one ancient ally). Cally, simply being herself, managed to win a couple JL members as well; Superman and Batman themselves were very partial to visit when they could.

Soskrein visited constantly as well; getting help from Raven and permission from Edward, she would travel via Tear of Oblivion to visit while her parents were on their honeymoon. Naturally, she was more than happy to see her extended family, and was especially overjoyed to spend time with Edward and Rachael. But everyone knew she was always there to see Cally; she loved the little one very much, and was determined to be there through some of her early achievements. Then again, it was always useful to spend time training with "Aunt Rachael", learning more about her own Dark powers when Raven didn't have the time to do so in her own universe.

Speaking of her parents, Solor and Kreinyol had yet to contact any of them. They had certainly kept from contacting anyone while they enjoyed their honeymoon, having spent over two years waiting to tie the knot. This was a well deserved vacation, and no one was going to bother them until they were nice and done. Susie understood the importance; if this had been a normal wedding, they'd never get the privacy they needed. She didn't know exactly what they did, but she knew there were plenty of times her mom and dad needed privacy.

 **[Edward's Universe - Hawaii, Honeymooners' Suite]**

As for the current condition of the newlyweds... well, they were quite happy. Today was another beautiful day in sunny Hawaii, with nary a cloud in the sky. The blinds on the window were wide open, letting the sun shine on Solor's face as he grunted lightly. He opened a single, emerald eye, glaring at the ball of light a little bit before yawning. He sat up, his shirtless chest exposed as the sheets fell along his body. He looked to his young bride, who was no doubt without clothes underneath the silk.

What an adventure their lives had been. They met many years ago, in the city of Jump in their own universe. Quickly, they became friends, both being strangers in a world they had never explored before. Unknown to both of them, their hearts were claiming each other as lifelong mates, and it took the separation between the two of them (and some gentle nudging from Edward and his wife) for them to realize their love for one another. Their relationship had survived rape, war, and nosey journalists alike. Hell, Kreinyol loved his illegitimate child, Soskrein, as much as he did, and never once showed disdain to the young dragon despite how she was conceived. The young Tamaranean Princess was so full of love, he wondered how lucky he had been to actually get her to say yes to him, to agree to be both his mate and his wife. She had even gradually forgiven Vilea for raping and breaking Solor, and that had an immense effect on Vilea who felt that she had done things that were unforgivable. First to forgive was Edward, then others were beginning to give her a second chance seeing Edward's example. Edward not only said he forgave her, he showed her as time went by. By the time that Edward was rescued, Kreinyol had decided to let the grudge go and added Vilea to the bridesmaid list. And, after the bloodbath battle, Edward openly stated that he considered Vilea a sister by right. That statement, heard by many of the dragons, stunned them. Edward had, in one statement erased a lot of the hatred towards her that was felt by the different clans.

Now came the hard part, and he knew it. Many young couples that started with love could grow to hate each other over time, if they didn't learn to adapt and change in their age. Solor knew it would be no problem for her; even when he was pushing her away so he could recover, she still loved and supported him. But would she feel the same now that they were married? He brought his hands to his chin, thinking to himself. What would be next in their lives? Would they continue, as they had been, to be heroes? Would they continue to live and grow as Titans? Or would she wish to leave the group, to raise her own family? And therein lied the million-dollar question.

Would a dragon and a Tamaranean be able to produce offspring of their own?

Don't misread what Solor is thinking; he would love to raise a family with Kreinyol. But he wasn't sure if their DNA would be compatible with each other. And even if it was, if she was similar enough to a human to produce children with half-dragon DNA, how would they turn out? Dragon genetics were unstable when it came to mixing with humans. There was no telling what it would do with the foreign DNA that had never been mixed before.

After a few moments, Solor decided that he would research this more when the honeymoon was over. Right now, his attention was on his wife, who still slept next to him. He slid back under the covers, and moved his hand, tracing along her body. His fingers danced along her skin slowly, producing a small, happy smile on her face as she squirmed lightly, her own emerald eyes opening.

"G-Good m-morning, Husband Solor", she managed to say without giggling. "Already in the mood?" she teased.

"As much as I would love to say yes and start another magical day with us in bed", Solor teased right back, kissing her neck tenderly, "we should get out of bed. It has been three days, my love; we must explore this island. Or are you satisfied with seeing only the interior of this room, and eating only room service?"

"Says the one with his hand on my grebnak", Kreinyol shot back, smirking at him as she removed the appendage slowly. "And you are one to do the talking. In the past three days, you have yet to put on any pants."

"Because I know you enjoy the view", Solor teased again. He kissed her cheek lightly. "But, in truth, we should be enjoying the island. We should not let the swimsuits we packed go to waste."

Kreinyol smiled still, nodding at her husband. "Alright... but only if you refrain from trying to seduce me until tonight, my love. I've heard a million times from you how beautiful I am."

"Only because it is true."

"Hush", Kreinyol immediately shot him down. "I will not fall for that again." She then looked down under the sheets. "Now, your hand, if you please..."

Solor chuckled, removing his hand from her body as she got up, slipping out from under the sheets. He merely leaned back, enjoying the view as she opened up her suitcase to grab her swimsuit. "Who knew that the hardest part of the honeymoon would be leaving the room?" he said, smiling at his wife.

"I believe Edward did", Kreinyol replied, finding her clothes and slipping into the bathroom. "That may be why he paid for two weeks instead of one."

Solor nodded, getting out of bed himself and picking up his pair of swim shorts.

"Thank you for that, Edward."

The newlyweds got dressed and headed down for the beach, hoping that they would be able to enjoy the day without any incidents. Solor had opted for a pair of black swim trunks, and a black shirt that was left open, exposing his chest, while Kreinyol chosen a purple bikini, that may have been slightly small on her. She also had a wrap around her waist, looking like she was wearing a skirt of some sort.

"What do you want to do first?" Kreinyol asked.

"Eat," Solor replied, "Edward recommended a few places that he liked when he and Raven were here. I think that it would be nice to see why Edward was pleased with these places. And, with the money he left for us at the Tower as a wedding present, we have enough to enjoy ourselves."

Kreinyol nodded as her stomach reminded her that she needed to eat as well.

Solor pulled the printouts of where Edward had suggested they go. Some were places he and Raven had been able to go to, others were places that Edward had a hunch they would like. The agreement, as it were, was that Solor and Kreinyol were not restricted to what Edward and Raven had done on their honeymoon. And, part of that time, Edward had to intervene in several incidents, the biggest was a mass rescue when a 737 was forced to ditch offshore. Solor hoped that wouldn't be needed. He wasn't sure that he'd have the strength to do that without tapping into his Blessing of Light, and that would drain him pretty fast.

The other things that Edward had related were also interesting to Solor. He liked that Edward and Raven became fast friends with "Dog, the Bounty Hunter". Especially where there was no Dog and Beth in Solor's universe.

They headed towards a restaurant where Edward said that the food was top notch and they would accommodate the fact that Solor was primarily a carnivore (but, would eat eggs due to the high protein count).

They arrived a short while later and the waitress came over and took their order before realizing that one of the Titans was there.

"You're Starfire?" She asked.

"Why?" Kreinyol replied with a smile.

"I thought you were in Jump City?" The waitress asked.

"That's my twin," Kreinyol replied. It was technically the truth, so, it didn't bother her.

"Oh, OK," the waitress said and headed back to the kitchen with the order.

Solor let out a soft snort, not surprised that his wife got recognized before he did. He didn't exactly participate in many missions when he had been trapped here. But he wouldn't have minded if someone, at the very least, mistook him for Edward. Then again, he didn't mind the anonymity. At least then he wouldn't have to deal with fangirls all the time.

It didn't take long for the food to arrive, and he practically wolfed down his meal, enjoying the taste. As they were enjoying their meal, a smooth talker walked forward, his eyes set on Kreinyol.

"Hey, beautiful. Mind if I buy you a drink?" he said, ignoring the dragon who was shooting a glare at the back of his head.

"It is much too early for a drink", Kreinyol shot down, glaring at the man. "And besides, I do not think my husband would appreciate you trying to steal his mate."

The man took a look at Solor, who was in his human form, and scoffed. "This loser?" he asked, giving his full attention to Kreinyol. "Come on, baby. Why don't you try a real man?"

"I do not need a real man", Kreinyol said, smirking, "when I have a real _dragon_ as my date."

That got the man's attention, as he stared at Solor. The dragon only grinned, showing off his sharp teeth and letting some smoke out of his nostrils. The intruder only chuckled nervously, putting his hands up in a "take it easy" gesture, before slowly leaving, hanging his head in shame.

"What a clorbag", Kreinyol said, glaring after the man. "Thinking because he has good looks and can do the smooth talking that any woman would be begging to be with him."

"Leave him be", Solor said, smiling at his wife. "If I did not already have you, I would try what I could to make you mine."

"What did I say about trying to seduce me?"

"I speak only the truth", Solor said, smirking. He took out his wallet, paying the bill for the meal. "We have much more to do for today. Do not let one man ruin your honeymoon."

"I won't," she replied, "It bothered me at first, but, like I told friend Edward, 'My priority is your priority.' You handled that clorbag very calmly, so, I do not see where I needed to teach him a further lesson."

"He was no threat to you, my dear," Solor said and smirked, "I guess it was one of the benefits of Edward being open about his abilities."

Kreinyol nodded, "Probably so."

Solor stood up and Kreinyol asked, "Are you not going to leave the tip?"

"Krosis," he muttered, "Thanks!" he peeled off a $5 bill and left it behind. Kreinyol cleared her throat and said, "The bill was only $15."

"It's OK," Solor replied, "She didn't go all fan girl on us after recognizing you and gave good service. She earned the extra tip."

Actually, the waitress was the same one that had served Edward and Raven in the past, so, she was accustomed to feeding the Titans as well as other VIPs who stopped in. She watched the newlyweds leaving and smiled, "Good luck, you two."

She had also watched the interaction with the would be suitor and smirked, "About time someone put that clown in his place." The guy had a habit of hitting on the women who came in and management was about to show him the door with the advice not to return.

In fact, after Solor and Kreinyol left, the waitress reported the incident to the manager and he said, "That tears it." He got up and made a phone call.

The police showed up a few minutes later and they headed towards the guy's table.

"Sir," the manager said, "I need to ask you to leave the premises and you're not welcome to return. I am trespassing you. These officers will escort you to your vehicle. Your bill is waived."

"What for?!" The man protested.

"Sexual harassment of my customers," the manager said, "You have been hitting on my female customers for months, and, harassing a Titan and her friend is the last straw. Now, are you going to leave peacefully, or should the officers carry you out and I file a criminal trespass charge?"

The man got up and said, "Your food here sucks anyway."

He left, escorted by the officers.

"He comes back, you are to call the police immediately," the manager told his staff.

Meanwhile, Solor and Kreinyol headed to the beach where they laid out a blanket and some shade. They could handle the tropical sunlight without a problem, so it was more for show than anything else. Kreinyol was pleased that she was able to get some direct sunlight as she was needing a recharge, given their activities of the last few days. Solor was also soaking up the rays to refresh his powers somewhat as a Light dragon needed some natural light as well. That was the basis for his Blessing of Light.

As they relaxed, the guy who was tossed out of the diner stormed over to them.

"Thanks to you, I just got tossed out of my favorite diner!" He snarled.

"You were the clorbag who tried to make the pass," Kreinyol said, "We did not ask for your attention. Please leave."

"What if I don't want to?" The man said.

His answer was a bronzed arm picking him up and a growl, "Do as my wife says or I put in the hospital for a while."

The man struggled in Solor's grip only to have his arm bent backwards and Solor said, "I shall have no problem breaking your arm. Be GONE before I get angry." He shoved the man into the sand.

The man got up and threw a punch, only to see Kreinyol intercept the punch and she rocketed into the sky with him in tow.

"That was a mistake," she said, "I tolerated your words, I shall not tolerate you attacking my husband. As he said, BE GONE!"

The man looked down and saw he was a few thousand feet in the air by then and nodded his head, "I'm sorry! Please, I'll leave! Put me down!"

Kreinyol saw the abject fear of the First in his eyes and nodded. She streaked towards a park in the city and after landing, let the man go.

He ran off, scared out of his mind as the Tamaranian Princess flew back to her husband's side.

Solor raised an eyebrow as she returned, "I could have handled that, dear." He wasn't angry in the least, which was odd for him.

"He would not have taken the 'no', Husband Solor," she replied with a smile, "As you protect me from harm, I must do the same for you. I have taught him the lesson."

And, so the two dropped the matter. The guy wouldn't be back anyway. The rest of the day was spent enjoying the beach and going swimming.

"Hey," someone said, "Isn't that Edward from the Titans?"

Solor smirked, "I am sorry to disappoint you. I am Solor, but, the rest of the statement is true."

"You're that other dragon?" The girl asked.

"I am," Solor replied.

"Cool!" She replied, "We've heard about you. Sorry for the confusion."

"It's all right, miss," Solor replied, "I am not offended."

"Why are you with Starfire?" The girl asked, "Isn't she with Nightwing?"

"I'm Starfire's twin," Kreinyol replied with a smile, "Solor's my husband now."

The teenaged girl smiled, "Awesome!" After that guy, this teenager might have been fangirling a bit, but, Solor let it slide. He didn't sense any deeper interest.

"We saw what you did with that jerk," the girl said, "he's been a pain in the neck around here for a while. Hope you took him far away."

"He shouldn't be a problem for you girls anymore," Solor replied, "If he is, you call us, all right?"

"You sure?"

"Husband Solor is the sure," Kreinyol replied, "But, hopefully, the clorbag will go home and stay home. He did not like the flight."

"No, he didn't," the girl said, "he screamed like a little girl...We're going to make sure everyone knows."

Solor laughed at that one, "Nothing like utter humiliation."

Kreinyol laughed as well. The girl decided that it was time to leave, though and said, "Thanks for the chat, Solor and … ?"

"Sunfire," she replied, "It was nice talking to you." She held out a hand and the girl was surprised, but, shook her hand anyway. Solor also took a moment to thank her and shook her hand.

After she left, Solor looked at Kreinyol and smiled, "That's the type of interaction I don't mind, even if I am confused for Edward at times."

 **[Edward's Universe - Wastelands]**

It was fortunate that Rachael was preoccupied with both her husband and her daughter at the time. Otherwise, she would have sensed the Tear opening up, and a single, metallic boot crunching into the dirt. Slade stepped out of his transport, looking a little tired, but not too much so.

"Not bad for a first attempt", Malchior complimented. "You've managed to get us to the right universe and everything. Very well done. But perhaps we should refrain from casting the next spell for a moment, and let you recover?"

"No", Slade refused, looking at the book in his hand. "The sooner we test this spell out on a dead dragon, the sooner we can get out of here. Now, tell me, can you sense any dragon corpses in the vicinity?"

Malchior remained silent for a moment, no doubt trying to sense his target. He then spoke up after a moment. "There are two. One of them was young, and inexperienced. The other... I'm assuming he was my counterpart. He's been dead longer."

"Then we can try more than one", Slade said. He got the directions he needed, and soon came to the first grave, the site of the younger dragon.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Malchior asked. "It takes a lot of willpower to force the dead to obey you. If you're not careful, their souls may try to control your body."

"Don't worry about me", Slade replied. "Let's get this show on the road."

Malchior remained silent again, but eventually spoke up. "Send your prayer far, Slade Wilson. Let the power of Darkness flow through your entire essence. And when your cup has filled to the brim, to the point where it might overflow, utter the words, and force the dead to obey your will."

Slade took several breaths as the power of Darkness started to flow through him. It was electrifying to Slade's senses and when he felt that the power was about to burst through his mortal flesh, he said in the dragon tongue, "Oh, Death! Hear my plea to release my brother from your cold, uncaring hands and into my control. Let this dragon rise from the dead to serve me! AWAKEN NOW, SOULLESS CREATURE!" He said a few other words and a stream of Dark Fire enveloped Slade and streaked towards the grave, shattering the hardened crust that Edward formed nearly a year ago like so much thin ice.

The ground started to move up and down as the necromancy took hold and reanimated the young dragon that Nova had killed.

Finally a head emerged and that was followed by the rest of the body. But, whereas when Edward dumped him into the grave as a fresh kill, the year buried had left the dragon with a terrifying appearance. The wings had been decayed to the point that there was little left of the membrane and the skin was hanging in tatters, exposing muscle and bone. The rest of him was just as horrible to see. The body had been half eaten by the worms. The spine ridges were stripped of flesh, leaving bone behind. The rest of the body was in various stages of decay, leaving putrid flesh in spots, exposed bone in others. His head was mostly a skull.

There was the ragged remains of the hole Nova punched through him. In fact, the burrowing creatures had enjoyed that access to the innards of the dragon quite well as it was clear that section of the corpse was the most decayed.

And the stench was enough to make even the strongest of stomachs turn over. Luckily, Slade's mask was filtering out most of the putrid fumes, but, there was still enough that Slade said, "My word, he reeks!"

"What did you expect?" Malchior said calmly, "A field of roses?"

The dragon's head moved towards the sound and shuffled towards it, intending to consume the source.

"Back!" Slade ordered, "You will not touch the one who brought you back from Oblivion! Back!"

The reanimated corpse halted and made a bunch of unintelligible sounds. As it was a reanimated puppet, it had no free will to speak of.

"That's good, Slade," Malchior complimented, "He's obeying you."

Slade held up his hand, allowing the puppet to come close. It eyed him, as it waiting for a command. "There is a certain dragon here, that I am certain you know of. The Light Mosquito, Filkiin, Heir to the Grand Light. Find him... and bring me his head. I don't care how. Destroy a few houses if you need to draw him out. His last known location is Hawaii."

The puppet nodded, a single eye still able to see its master. The young drake let out a loud roar, and darkness spilled out from the openings in his body. Covering all the bone and empty spaces, the darkness spread even to his wings, giving him the membrane he needed to achieve flight. With a few flaps, the corpse was now airborne, flying to the southwest.

Solor's honeymoon was about to be cut short.


	3. Opening salvo and Solor in the doghouse

**Chapter 3** **  
** **[Graveyard]**

Slade looked at the retreating form of the young dragon in the distance and said to his partner, "Shall we see if the other corpse is indeed your twin?"

Malchior replied, "Are you sure that you will be able to control this power? That whelpling was easy to control. If this is my counterpart's corpse, he may not be as easy."

Slade smirked under the mask, "Never underestimate me."

They went over to the native Malchior's grave. Slade called upon Death to release the spirit of the dead dragon and cast the spell. Again, the seal Edward had made many years ago shattered like glass.

This time, though, a dragon's skeleton emerged from the ground, the flesh long gone.

"Malchior!" Slade called out, "You shall do my bidding, my undead puppet."

The skeleton's head turned to the insolent bug that dared to say something and if it would have had any flesh, it would have roared. But, the skeleton moved to attack Slade, only to miss widely as Slade easily evaded the charge.

Slade struck the skeleton of the first Malchior with his weapons and snarled, "You will cease this attack or I shall end this spell and leave your bones to bleach in the sunlight."

The first Malchior stopped and knelt down as if to say, "I will comply."

"Excellent," Slade replied, "You are to return to Jump City and draw out the Teen Titans who defeated you before. Seek out the one named Edward Barnes and bring me his head. Kill his mate, the one who released you before, Malchior. Exact a terrible revenge, my puppet!"

Like before, the Darkness came out of the bones of the first Malchior until there was a fully formed dragon there. He roared as he took to the air and resumed the flight he took before Edward and the Teen Titans defeated him.

Little did Edward know: He was going to be dragged into the War all over again.

 **[Titan Tower]**

Edward, Raven and Cally were finishing a late breakfast with a high protein content. Edward had realized that as a Dragon, he also still needed a higher than normal protein count to maintain his strength, if nothing else. He had come to think that the reason he tended to tire after long fights was that he wasn't eating enough proteins. He also wanted to make sure that he set the example for Callisto.

Given that she was only a month and a half old, she was already developing much faster than a human child, but, slower than Soskrein. Where Soskrein was already over a year old, she was much closer to a ten year old girl. Cally was closer to the toddler stage, but, Edward was not willing, yet, to teach her the basics of shape-shifting. And, when Beast Boy wanted to teach her, he was told, "No, not until she's a year old, maybe a year and a half. While Susie is developing much faster, Solor didn't allow shape-shifting until she was 9 months old. Trust me, Gar, it's for the best."

So, it was time for Edward to play with his daughter, something that got smirks out of the other Titans to see a 3,000 year old dragon doting on his baby girl.

As they were playing, though, the AI said, "I am detecting the presence of another dragon, Edward."

"Oh?" was the response, "Can you pull a visual of this new dragon?"

"Give me a moment," the AI replied. Edward watched as a grainy picture appeared and Edward frowned.

"Magnify and enhance, please," he asked.

His jaw dropped a moment later.

He said to Raven, "This is impossible! This looks like the same dragon that Mom killed last year!

"Where is this dragon heading in such a hurry?"

The AI replied, "The flight path of this Dragon is southwest, towards Hawaii!

"Hold on...I am detecting another Dragon, larger than the previous one. According to my records, this has a 99% chance of being Malchior."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Edward roared, "Sound the alarm!"

The Tower was instantly blaring an alert and the red lights were flashing.

Everyone arrived at the Ops center quickly and Edward said, "Something is going on. Mom, we could use whatever help you can provide. The Dragon you put down appears to have revived. So has Malchior!

"Where is Malchior at computer?"

"I do not understand this, but, he appears to be flesh and blood," the computer said, "He is 25 miles away from the Tower, and in the air."

"Impossible!" Nightwing said, "Edward and Terra killed Malchior. He should be nothing but a skeleton."

"Might I interject?" Nova asked.

"Please do, Mom," Edward said, "You're as much a part of the Titans as anyone else in this room."

"Son," she said, "Millions of years ago, we discovered some very Dark magic existed. So dark that even Oblaan forbade it from ever being used. This Dark magic can raise the dead."

"Necromancy," Raven said with a shudder, even for her...that said a lot, "There are spells that can reanimate a corpse, regardless of the state it is in. I wouldn't go near that. The results are too terrible to behold. Like Beast Boy, I like the horror films. But, this is a horror movie come to life."

"What happens to the undead creature?" Nightwing asked.

"If you wonder if they are moving on their own free will," Nova said, "No, they aren't. They act on the orders of whoever enchants them. They have no life as anyone understands it. They are soulless creatures, bound to the will of whoever dared to bring them back. But, the spell caster pays a price as well. If the spellcaster overexerts his control by reviving too many, the spellcaster may die as well. The backlash would cause the zombies to attack and kill others, potentially turning them into zombies as well."

"' **The Walking Dead** ' comes to life," Beast Boy said.

"Exactly," Edward said, "How do we return the undead to their eternal rest?"

Both Nova and Raven had no answers there.

 **[Meanwhile, in Hawaii]**

At this point the sun was going down, and Solor and Kreinyol were finishing their day of relaxation, when he felt it. An immense amount of Darkness that he had never felt before. He didn't recognize it at all, and was immediately on guard, scanning the horizon.

"Something wrong, Husband?" Kreinyol asked, noting his stiff appearance.

"Something's coming", he replied. "I don't know what... but it's heading this way at an alarming rate." He turned to his wife, determination in his eyes. "Secure the beach. Make sure that everyone is going to be alright. If you spot anything suspicious, report it to me." He looked out over the water again, and was shocked by what he saw.

There was a Dark Dragon flying towards them.

Immediately, he knew something was off about this dragon. It was practically bleeding darkness, and some parts of its body looked worse for wear. It spotted him, and let out a low grumble, before it flew close, landing in the water without harming anyone. It began to walk forward, its eyes only on Solor.

"Halt!" shouted the Heir to the Light, morphing into his own full dragon form. "Speak your business, Dark Dragon, and I will allow you to leave here alive!"

The Dark Dragon stopped, looking directly at Solor. It then opened its mouth, and managed to say only two words, both very low, deep, and gravely from lack of use.

"Krii... zey..."

Solor's eyes went even wider, taken off guard by the phrase. The enemy, however, began his attack, lunging at Solor and biting his neck, causing the Light dragon to roar in pain. In retaliation, he slashed at the dragon's eye, causing a gash to appear over the scales.

That was when Solor realized his opponent wasn't bleeding.

No matter how much damage he inflicted, the Dark Dragon did not bleed. In fact, it barely registered the fact that it was being attacked. Solor decided to change tactics, and hit him hard with his tail, forcing the younger dragon to let go. Solor then bit into the Dark Dragon's neck, hoping to force him back a bit.

He recognized the taste of rotting flesh immediately.

Solor released his bite and was trying hard not to vomit from the putrid taste in his mouth and the smell he realized was also rotten flesh. He glared at the young dark dragon, but he wasn't angry at it.

"Necromancy", he said, his heart heavy. "This poor soul has been forced to fight against his own will." He charged his Light Breath, giving the dark dragon a look of both anger and forgiveness. "I will give you a swift death, corpse. You shall not serve your dark master anymore."

The dead dragon looked at Solor, then noticed a house behind him. Just as Solor unleashed his weapon, the dark dragon was forced to unleash a fireball, aimed directly at the house behind the Light Heir. Immediately, it erupted into flames while Solor managed to sever the Dark Dragon's head from its body. The Light dragon then began to focus on the fire, reacting quickly. He got close to the water, taking in as much as he could into his mouth. He then approached the house, letting the water fall from his mouth onto the burning building. _Please let there be no one in there_ , he prayed. _Please, let no one be in there..._

 **[Titan Tower]**

Unknown to Solor, the Titans were also gearing up for a mission when the AI cut in a news report from Hawaii.

"What the hell?!" Edward exclaimed seeing Solor fighting another Dark Dragon.

"Oh my!" Nova said, "I killed that one when he arrived!"

They saw Solor return the Dragon to the land of the dead with a shot that blasted the head from the neck.

"Answers that question," Edward said, "I'll handle Malchior's corpse. You guys stay put and protect Callisto if this zombie gets by me."

He opened the window and took to the skies. He was surprised to see Raven flying beside him.

"Before you ask," she said, "We need to know who or what is pulling the strings here. This is powerful Dark magic and will leave traces behind."

"All right," Edward said, "It's a good idea. It looks like Solor realized this as well, judging by the look of revulsion on his face.

"I will scatter the remains as well. I suspect that whoever is behind this could revive Malchior a second time."

"No need for that, dear," Raven replied, "The books I have said that if a creature brought back by nercomancy is killed a second time, the corpse cannot be restored."

They flew on until they encountered Malchior's corpse.

Edward's spine ridges flared into life, glowing brightly right away. A strong bolt of lightning spewed forth, striking the reanimated skeleton in the neck and blasting the skull hard, but, did not do as much damage as Edward had hoped for.

"Damn!" Edward snarled, "Fine. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A black aura shot out from Edward's talons and wrapped around the neck of Malchior and with a savage yank, Edward managed to pull the skull from the rest of the body. The darkness flickered and died, leaving a skeleton to shatter on impact with the desert floor.

Edward landed and as much as he hated to, he decided not to take any chances and crushed the dragon's skull.

By then, Raven had traced the source of the spell back to the source and her jaw dropped.

"You're not going to believe this," she said on landing.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, returning to his human form.

She pointed into the distance and said, "It's Slade."

"No way," Edward said, "He's dead."

"This is the one from Solor's universe," she said, "The one that trapped you in Nevermore. I'm sensing faint residue from a Tear of Oblivion as well."

Edward refrained from the major cussing that he wanted to say.

"Time to kick his ass," Edward said, "I haven't forgotten that he possessed you."

"My question is," Raven said, "How did he get here? He would have needed help and none of the Dragons would have helped him."

"Not unless this was an opening salvo in that rebellion in Solor's home. The losers of that war said that they won't just lay down. Most of Vilea's troops are siding with Lair, but, Bloodborn said that not all would comply and are planning something."

Before they could get to Slade, though, the presence had faded, indicating that he had managed to escape via Tear of Oblivion. Edward was about to curse a second time that day.

It was at that moment that Solor called them on the communicator. Startled by the sudden intrusion, Edward answered, checking on his brother. "Solor, what happened?"

"I was attacked by a draugr", said Solor. When Edward raised an eyebrow, Solor elaborated. "Dragon saying for risen corpse. That's not the important part. I know of only one dragon that could have cast this spell."

"It was Slade", Edward replied, surprising the Heir. "We don't know how, but he's managed to learn how to cast this heinous magic. We think it might have something to do with the Dark Rebellion that Soskiin (Bloodborn) was speaking of."

Solor pondered this, then shook his head. "No, it couldn't have been in connection with them. Slade was only used as a decoy during the war, and Hahvulon (Nightmare) was the only dragon to come into contact with him. If it was any dark dragon that can use magic to that extent... it would have to be Oblaan's first heir."

"Oblaan had an heir before Vilea?" Raven asked. "She never mentioned anything about them."

"That is because this dragon had achieved the highest disgrace in accordance to old Dark Dragon culture. He was defeated by a human. He is, however, not dead." Solor grimaced slightly, knowing that Edward would react poorly. "Rorek made sure of that."

As expected, Edward almost lost it. His eyes turned blood red, showing his anger, and it took Rachael's soothing aura to calm him down, and even that took several minutes. Finally, when he was calm enough to speak, he still growled with every word. "Slade has come into contact with Malchior?"

"No doubt about it", Solor said. "Malchior was the only one in history that could get away with doing anything against Oblaan's rules. He was the Grand Darkness' pride and joy, but his arrogance cost him the battle with Rorek. No doubt, he learned how to cast these Dark spells, either sometime in his imprisonment or well before he was sealed away. But it is obvious he is not free yet, if Slade is casting the spells. He must be biding his time before asking the mortal to free him. He must be gathering strength, so that when he is finally free, he'll be at full power."

It was at that moment something in Solor's arms moved, and Raven realized that the dragon was not alone. "Solor, who is that?"

Solor's face turned into a sad frown. "A casualty. Before I could kill the draugr, he managed to loose one fireball towards a building. I managed to put out the fire... but this little girl is the only one who survived. She was protected by the burnt corpses of her parents. I am planning on taking her to my universe."

"Should you be doing that?" Edward asked, concerned. "You'll be ripping that girl away from her life."

"Because there is a chance that her parents are alive and well in my universe", Solor replied. "If I can find them in my universe, they'll be younger than the ones in this one. They may not even have a child yet, and could possibly be preparing for one. This little girl is very young, possibly four or five years old. Even if I am taking her away from friends or family... she may not remember this incident, and no one would be suited to raise her better than her own biological parents."

When there was no response, Solor decided to ask one more question. "Did you hear anything from the dragon you fought? I'm assuming that you have been attacked as well, if you were able to trace the magic."

"No, we didn't", Raven replied. "The dragon we fought was the Malchior of this universe, and he was all bones. Even if he tried to say something, he couldn't."

"I can confirm that these draugr are forced to fight against their will", Solor responded. "My opponent asked me to kill him. No doubt he was aware of what was going on, but was unable to control his own body." He then brought his hand to his chin. "Perhaps their souls are forced into their body... perhaps this is why Oblaan forbade it..."

"All speculation", Edward said, his face cold and hard. "And at this moment, it doesn't matter. It looks like you and I are going on a manhunt back in your universe."

"Agreed", Solor said, sighing. "As much as I hate to do so, I will cut my honeymoon short. I shall make it up to Kreinyol later. First knows that she's not going to be happy."

"I do not think this is a good idea," Edward stated, "This could be the first salvo in this rebellion. But, there's no way that I know of that your Malchior would have known about the end of the war unless Slade told him, and that I wouldn't put past Slade. The Tower here is the best place for her as the AI would be able to locate any relatives. Granted that she is still in Hawaii with you, I'd have to teleport over there or you bring her via a Tear back here.

"And, if I know your wife, Solor, she will be quite unhappy that you're thinking of cutting the honeymoon short. You should stay as long as possible, though. But, it's your call and I'll respect whatever you decide."

Solor said, "I did find some ID on her parents, if you can find her grandparents or ... wait a moment."

There was a commotion behind Solor and it was obvious that someone was trying to get through the police tape and being held back by a couple of 5-0 guys.

Edward said, "Tell them to let that person through. It may be a relative."

Solor called out, "Let her through, Officers."

The woman ran over and said, "Is that my niece? Where are her parents?"

"Ma'am," Solor said sadly, "Her parents are with the First now."

"What the hell is that...?" the woman started to say, then the implied message got through and she fell to her knees, hands covering her face.

"Ma'am, I am sorry for your loss," Solor said.

Edward said over the communicator, "Ma'am, I give you my word. The entities who did this shall face justice. I grieve with you and wish to offer my condolences for myself and the Titans. Your niece is unharmed because her parents shielded her from harm. Call me at Titan Tower in Jump City, please. I will pay for their funerals. This fight happened with a member of the Titans, therefore, as a way to ease the burden, it's only right that we cover the expenses. I will also give you more than enough money to raise her and to adopt her.

"I know this will not bring them back, and, for that, I am deeply sorry."

The woman looked at the Titan communicator and nodded her consent.

Solor's jaw dropped hearing that, "That's one of the most honorable things I have ever seen."

The distraught woman composed herself and was allowed to take the child, after proving to Solor that she was who she claimed to be.

Solor pulled the woman into a hug and whispered, "I am so sorry. I tried to save everyone. I hope you can forgive me someday."

The woman said nothing to Solor, but her look said everything. She was not happy, and for a long time, she'd probably blame Solor for the loss of her family. She broke free from his grasp, walking away with the child, and Solor could only feel his heart sink as he felt he failed today. He turned, looking around for his wife, who was soon at his side, pulling him into a tight hug. He shook silently, in anger and sadness. He forgot to close the communicator, as he spoke to his wife.

"Kreinyol", he began, knowing what he wanted to say would be difficult for her to hear. "What transpired today... it was not a one time event. Slade has found and stolen Malchior... and he is testing his new gifts." He looked his wife in the eye. "I don't want to do this... but we must find him and bring him to justice. I'm sorry, my love... but I think we have to cut this honeymoon short."

Kreinyol remained silent for a moment. She sighed, slightly exasperated. "If it is not one thing, it is another..." She then steeled her gaze as she looked him in the eye. "Fine, Solor. But when this is over... when Slade has been brought to justice, you WILL take me on a proper honeymoon. Three weeks, my choice. We do what I wish, when I wish it. And not a single bit of refusal."

"Of course", Solor replied. "Whatever your heart desires, my love."

"And until you have caught your criminal, you will not share our bed with me. You are delegated to the couch or one of the guest rooms. And no grebnaks for you."

That made the dragon's jaw drop in pure shock. "W-What? B-But K-Kreinyol-"

"Sunfire", she corrected. "Kreinyol is a name I accept when my husband has earned it. For now, you are to call me Sunfire."

Solor growled lightly, obviously angered by this. But he held his tongue, and mutely nodded. He then realized that Edward and Rachael heard the whole thing, glaring at the communicator, and closed it. He wanted to point out that she had just humiliated him in front of their closest friends, he wanted to roar and cause a commotion. But he knew it would just land him in a deeper hole than he was already in, so he offered his hand to her. "May I at least walk with you back to the hotel, my love?"

Sunfire eyed him warily. But reluctantly she gave him her hand. "I suppose that I can accommodate that", she replied. "But do not get any of the ideas. I am still mad at you."

 **[Titan Tower]**

Edward and Raven were floored by Sunfire's reaction. They figured she would be angry, but, to banish her husband to the couch or another room? And to tell him that he wasn't to call her Kreinyol...Ouch!

"Should we try to..." Edward said.

"No," Raven replied, "It would make it worse for him in the long run. It will give Solor a personal stake as well."

"Regardless," Edward sighed, "I'm still on the hook as well. I promised them a good honeymoon on my tab."

"It'll be worth it, dear," Raven said.

Edward would still talk to Sunfire, though. At least to reassure her that everything was going to be OK.

 **[Hotel room]**

Solor was in the doghouse, all right. Sunfire demanded that he remove his stuff from their rest area and that he take it with him back to the Tower and she didn't care which Tower. Needless to say that he was angry, but, for their sake, would not act on it right away. She would remain in Hawaii and that was final.

So, an hour after she had laid down the law, he had called Edward for a ride, only to see a Tear of Oblivion forming instead.

Edward stepped through and merely said, "Solor, step through. Your wife and I need to have a quick chat. It's all right, I'm not angry here."

Solor stepped through, trusting Edward to as least smooth things over a little bit.

"Star?" Edward said, "I should ask you if you want to talk first. Is it all right?"

"I suppose so, friend Edward," she replied.

"First, are you OK? Solor forgot that the communicator was open, so, we heard everything," Edward explained.

"I am not the OK, friend Edward," she replied, "Ever since that war ended, we have not had much of the rest. And, when you disappeared, Solor and I didn't get any time together, we were so focused on getting you back. Now, we've had the wedding and a whole three DAYS of honeymoon and this happens. I wanted a nice, happy honeymoon without any distractions! WHY NOW?!"

Edward sighed, "Not even I know the future, Starfire. Being who we are means that a vacation doesn't come easy. When Rachael and I were here in this very room, we had our share of excitement as well. We helped a woman who was about to be raped at gunpoint. Then, I had to rescue a swimmer from drowning and gently redirect the school of jellyfish. Then a blasted 737 ditched into the ocean.

"Then, a day later, I was caught in a landslide with Dog the Bounty Hunter's wife and youngest daughter. Spending a day healing from the injuries was no fun. There were other incidents as well. But, Star, we got through this. You'll get through this as well."

"You are not going to ask me to do the forgiving?" she asked, puzzled.

"Should I?" Edward replied, "Your husband already feels worse than a clorbag right now. He couldn't protect that family from being killed and the little girl's aunt may not be as forgiving as you are, even after being angry at Beast Boy."

"Someone died?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah," Edward said sadly, "A little girl's k'norfkas were killed despite Solor's best efforts. Both of them are with the First."

Starfire looked crestfallen, "We must do something to help them."

"I'm taking care of that," Edward replied, "You and Solor are part of the Titans. Even if you were on your honeymoon, as far as I am concerned, Solor was acting as a Titan should, and I am going to pay for the two funerals and make sure that kid has nothing to worry about. But, please, give Solor a little measure of kindness. I certainly am not going to tell a princess that she must do something, but, I would ask a favor.

"As for the honeymoon, I am still on the hook here. I promised you a good honeymoon, and, I intend to keep that promise. I suppose I should ask you what you want to do?"

"I think I should return home," she said sadly.

"All right," Edward said, "I can cast a Tear now that links the two universes."

"What about that third universe?" she asked.

"I've tried," Edward said, "The tear opens for a second, and collapses immediately. Your Raven's tried as well and the same thing happens. I doubt I can return there."

 **[Solor's Universe - Slade's safe house.]**

"Well," Malchior said, "That didn't go as planned."

"Actually," Slade replied, "It went quite well. I did not expect the initial attempts to succeed in their missions. The goal was to see if we could revive the dead and that was accomplished. That Barnes returned your counterpart to the grave was most insightful. His lightning breath did minimal damage forcing him to use Raven's powers instead. Those are the only abilities that have stuck since the war ended."

"The war is not over," Malchior objected, "Just because the Grand Darkness was vaporized, Vilea turned traitor and Barnes killed Nightmare doesn't mean a damn thing! In fact, once I am released, I shall challenge Vilea to BloodBath. She is a usurper to my rightful title as Heir!"

"How is it that she is the Heiress, then?" Slade inquired.

"Because that Oblivion damned Rorek defeated me," Malchior said, "In our society, a dragon that is defeated by a mere human is shunned for 200 years. In my case, the penalty was far worse. Not only am I trapped in this book, but, I was stripped of my position indefinitely. With Oblaan dead, I can only regain my title by killing Vilea or making her submit. Since I will demand Bloodbath, if she accepts the challenge, the only way to win is to kill."

"I had thought you desired revenge on the Teen Titans?" Slade asked.

"I only want Raven," Malchior explained calmly, "I had her eating out of my talons. In fact, she had made a body for me. It was halfway between the book and true freedom. If it wasn't for Starborn, Raven would have freed me. Yet, she listened to him and forced me back here.

"Apparently, my twin was released at some point only to be killed."

Slade shrugged, "I have no clue on that one. Yes, he was fully released, but, was this Barnes on the team already or did he fight the team and lose a second time? Was he put back in the book or did the Teen Titans break their cardinal rule? If he was put back, how was he released and ultimately killed?"

"I see your point," Malchior replied, "Rest, Slade. Casting that spell would drain a normal mortal after a single usage. You managed it twice in a day."

Slade nodded, sitting back in his chair. He may need to recover from the spells, but his mind was still in motion. He planned for a battle that would change the whole world as they knew it. Of course, the world would be changed if he won.

At this point, he had no doubt he could win.

 **[Edward's Universe - Titan's Tower]**

After talking for a moment longer, Kreinyol decided it would be best if she left with her husband. She could sense he was still here, what with their mental link, but he was not responding to her. She asked Edward to take her to the tower, where Rachael was waiting.

She did not look happy.

"Solor's on the roof", she reported. "He hasn't been singing or meditating or anything that he normally does when he's upset. He's locked everyone down here, and actually growled when Nightwing asked what was wrong."

"He is angrier than I thought he would be", Kreinyol noted. "Perhaps I should speak with him?"

Edward shook his head. "This is uncharted ground, Star. Whenever Solor got upset here, he'd always meditate or sing or do something that would alleviate the stress. He's not doing any of that, and I think he's in a very precarious situation. I'm not sure if you can help him this time."

That was when the tower's AI spoke up. "I have unlocked the door, Sunfire. You may go up and speak with him."

Rachael gawked at that. "But... Computer, Solor gave you a direct order to not allow anyone up there!"

"And that order was made while he was in a highly emotional state", the AI countered. "Normally, I would obey without any complications. But if there is one thing I have observed while serving you all, it is that when one of the Titans is upset, it takes the aid of their significant other to ease them. This has been observed countless times between Edward Barnes and Raven Barnes. Therefore, I believe that it is best if Sunfire of the Light speaks with her husband, Solor of the Light, especially if she believes she has wronged him in some way."

There was some silence, as everyone processed what the computer said. Kreinyol then slowly smiled, and nodded her gratitude. "Thank you, Computer. Your actions are very kind."

"I am here only to aid you all", said the AI. "Sometimes, protocol is to be ignored when one of the team members is under duress. Solor is in a highly emotional state. Edward and Rachael cannot help him, and under these circumstances, I do not believe he will be able to help himself."

Kreinyol wasted no time at that, walking upstairs slowly. There, she saw her husband sitting on the edge of the tower, looking up into the sky. Normally, he'd be in the lotus position, chanting Raven's mantra, or he would be on his knees, singing to release his emotions. This time, there was no obvious sign of what he was thinking. Kreinyol swallowed nervously, then approached her husband.

"Solor", she started slowly, hoping he wouldn't be angry at the sound of her voice. "I am... sorry. I did not intend to be so angry with you. I have been... frustrated as of late, and while I was upset with the decision to cut our honeymoon short, I should not have taken it out on you. Edward explained to me what happened... and I am sorry that this is happening. I would like to take back the words I have said."

"Words are not easily forgotten", Solor replied, turning to look at his wife. For the first time, she saw that she had hurt him. His eyes looked wounded, filled with anger and sorrow that had never been directed at her before. "I love you, so very much, Sunfire. When you agreed to be my mate and my wife, I could not express how happy I was. My heart was so full of joy, that I was afraid it would implode upon itself. But... when you directed that anger at me, I have never felt so ashamed. It would be easier if you could take back those words, but I have heard them, and they are not easily forgotten."

Sunfire walked closer to her husband, her own eyes filling with sadness. "I am truly sorry, Husband Solor. I understand that this is something that must be addressed. The Slade has gotten more powerful, and he has a very dangerous ally on his side. If you wish to end our honeymoon still... I understand. I do not like it, but I will aid you in your search for our enemy."

"No, you will not." Solor immediately got up, getting into his wife's face. "You will stay with Soskrein. We are facing an enemy I prayed we would never face. If they get free of Slade's control... if you were to be..." His face grew hard. "I must find Slade. I must stop him before he brings back people that should be long dead and put to rest. Should he bring back the parents of Robin, or Beast Boy, or even Cyborg's mother... I do not think our team would have the heart to end them again."

"You underestimate us", Kreinyol said. Her own eyes locked with his. "You require our help. We will find the Slade together, and when he is brought to justice... we return here, and continue our honeymoon. Then we continue life as we should... together."

Solor sighed, knowing he would not change her mind. "Very well. If that is what you wish, Sunfire."

"Kreinyol", she corrected, smiling at her husband. "And you may share our bed again."

Solor actually smiled hearing that, but, it only lasted a moment as he thought back to why they had this spat to begin with.

The sadness returned and Kreinyol said, "Husband, you need to sing your Sending Song for those k'norfkas. This is the first time you've mourned for humans, isn't it?"

Solor nodded, "It is, and, I do not know why these deaths have affected me so. Well, let me rephrase that. I did mourn the death of this universe's Slade, but, it was different then. Here, he helped shape the Titans into the strong force that they are, even before Edward came into their lives. But, now, I feel as if I failed my whole mission and that everything I've accomplished has been for nothing. "

"It is because of that little bumgorf," Kreinyol realized, "You are a father and that is very important to you. Friend Edward said you would have taken her to our home to seek out her parents' counterparts. That's so noble of you now. Something that all of the Titans know: We cannot save everyone. From what I understand, Kal-El had the same issues when he started. It bothered him that he could not save every person that needed him. He had to work passed that problem. But, I am still proud of you. It's still so honorable for you to have wanted to do this."

"Is it? When her mother and father are with the First?" Solor said as his eyes filled.

She responded with a rather gentle, loving hug and that broke through Solor's mental defenses once again.

Meanwhile, Raven was keeping a passive eye on Solor's emotional state and when he was finally dealing with what had happened, all she needed to say was, "Finally, Solor's let his guard down. Expect him to start singing in a bit."

Edward replied, "That is good news, then. I think we have to let them both cope with this on their own."

"There is something that is really coming through, though," Raven said. She continued, "The Slade from his universe may be aware of Robin's parents, Beast Boy's parents and Cyborg's mom. If he raises them from the dead, will the Teen Titans there be able to return them to their rest or will they force Solor and Starfire to put them down?"

Edward raised an eyebrow, "I think it's something that we'd have to ask the guys here first."

So, while Solor and Kreinyol were repairing their relationship, Edward gathered the rest of the team.

"Well," Edward said, "Mom is correct. There is Dark magic at work here. Slade, from Solor's universe, is the responsible party, and, he has help. The native Malchior has taught Slade this evil deed.

"If he is able to raise dragons, he will have no problem raising people. Guys, I hate to ask this. But, keeping in hypothetical for this universe: If Nightwing's parents, or Beast Boy's parents or Cyborg's mom were to be raised from their rest, would you be able to love them enough to return them to the grave?"

"I know I would," Nightwing said, "I would be more offended that their rest was disturbed and that their souls have already departed for their reward. Their physical bodies would not be of importance."

"Same here," Beast Boy replied after a moment, "While I still miss my parents, Edward told me something a long time ago and that they are proud of me and that I shouldn't blame myself anymore. They deserve to rest in peace."

"My mom would want me to return her to her final resting place," Cyborg said, "So, yeah, I would be able to do that."

Edward said, "That's good to know, then. I hope that your counterparts show that same courage if this does happen there. Or, if we all end up over there and you have to step in. But, the Dragons of Lair may not want all of us this time around."

"They won't," Solor said as he came in, "And, Edward, I told you that we would deal with this rebellion ourselves."

"I'm sorry," Edward replied, "That was assuming no extra help was provided to the rebels. Once they hear of Malchior's return with Slade's help, that changes the mix. I trust my family here to protect my daughter and I can send her to visit my firstborn or push comes to shove, seeing how Superman and Batman have taking a liking to her, the WatchTower would be a good place. So, that argument is out. I cannot stand by here, not when my duty as Commander of the Circle is clear. You're not going to pull rank this time, brother. I will go to the Circle if you attempt to lock me out."

Solor sighed, giving his consent. "Fine. If that is what you wish", he said. He was emotionally spent, and didn't have the energy to argue any more with the older dragon. "We will have to work together on finding Slade before he attempts to make contact with the Dark Rebellion. If they are able to figure out how to release Malchior, then... no doubt he will want his title, his birthright, as Grand Darkness. He will attempt to challenge his little sister, Vilea, to a Bloodbath, and if she accepts... I can honestly say I do not know who would win." He then looked to his brother, sighing. "I am sorry I did not mention Malchior was the original Heir before. I did not think it would be important... but now that he has an ally, I must ask that if you face him, to be extremely careful. As Oblaan was the first Grand Darkness... he can use a Primal Blessing if he feels he cannot win."

Rachael nodded. "That is what you used to kill Oblaan, right? That kind of power can bypass the immortality of the Circle. He's right, dear, you'll have to be careful if you fight him again."

Edward nodded as well, "Excellent points. I will have to be careful, that's for sure. I want my little girl to have her dad.

"Solor, you know that I do not like having to disagree with you. I would have been happy to stay on as an advisor only. But, I just can't sit back and watch what was a simple rebellion potentially become another full fledged War. I told you a year ago that the price of peace is eternal vigilance. And, seeing how there are Dark Dragons who obviously have something up their scales, I cannot accept that you are willing to fight, despite being a new father yourself and asking me to stay out of it."

"It's all right," Solor said, "I cannot blame you, but, you best stay alive. I do not want to have to explain to your wife that you're with the First. I fear in her grief, she could destroy everything in her path. But, if the worst does come to pass, I will keep a promise I made and raise Callisto as my own.

"Rachael, what I told you when Edward was banished still holds: You will not be alone if the worst happens, I just ask, now, that you don't banish me. A godfather, as I understand it, takes care of those in his charge."

Nightwing said, "That goes for all of us, Raven. If anything were to happen to Edward, we would not abandon you or the baby. You will never feel being alone here."

Raven said, "I know, guys. You do not need to say it. You are my true family, all of you."

Solor got up, motioning for Edward to follow. "I am going to sing the Sending Song, Edward. I believe it is high time I taught you how to sing it as well."

The older dragon nodded. It was a sad time, but he knew that Solor might not have another time to teach Edward the words or melody, especially with him beginning his hunt for Slade. So, the two dragons headed up, and this time, when Solor asked the computer to keep everyone else downstairs, it complied. "Your emotional state is in balance", it commented. "I shall follow protocol."

With that, Solor taught Edward the words, and leading by example, began to sing for the first time for a mortal family, with Edward following along. All of Jump City stopped what they were doing, hearing something new for the first time.

And for the first time, Jump City mourned death collectively.


	4. Informing the Circle, Touring Lair

**[Chapter 4]  
[Solor's Universe - Titan's Tower]**

Once Edward and Solor had finished their song, they agreed it was time for them to return to Solor's home. Rachael, however, would not make the trip this time, as she was needed back home to take care of Cally. Of course, Edward promised to call every day. He wasn't sure when he'd be able to, but he did promise she'd at least hear from him at some time every day, whether through text or through an actual call.

As they entered through the Tear, Robin was quite surprised to see Solor and Starfire back so soon. "Hey, you two", he said, putting down his cup of coffee. "Everything alright?"

"No", Solor said bluntly. "Call the rest of the team. I will set up a conference call between us and the Circle. They need to hear of this as well."

Robin didn't want to argue; the look in Solor's eyes said that this was serious business. So, he hit the panic button on the communicator, calling the rest of the team. Raven teleported into the room, while Cyborg, Beast Boy and Terra ran in as fast as they could.

"What's Smoke Breath doing here?" Terra asked. "I thought he had eleven more days in Hawaii?"

"If you do not mind, friend Terra", Kreinyol said, "we have some troubling news. We must wait until Husband Solor contacts the Circle."

Solor pulled his communicator and hitting the emergency call button said, "Starborn to Sol, come in. It's an emergency."

A few seconds later, Sol's face appeared and said, "Son? Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?"

"Father, I am back because of an emergency that I must report to the Circle," Solor said.

"What is wrong, my son?" Sol asked.

"Father, there is a necromancer on the loose," Solor said. That got Sol's immediate attention.

"What are you talking about?"

Solor set the communicator on the table and said, "Do you remember Malchior?"

"The first Heir to Darkness," Sol said, "Isn't he still imprisoned in a book?"

"He is, father," Solor said, "But, he almost convinced Raven into freeing him. She would have except this happened right after I was recovered from Edward's universe. Thanks to Beast Boy's nosiness, I found out that Raven had Malchior's book and she corrected her mistake before Malchior was fully released. The book, we believe is in the hands of a mortal named Slade.

"Father, Malchior has been teaching Slade the forbidden art of nercomancy. Kreinyol and I were attacked by a draugr, and Kiinnum intercepted the skeletal remains of his universe's Malchior. Both have been returned to the First. But, the one I fought killed two humans."

"Grand Light," Edward said, "It is my belief that if Malchior and Slade reach the Dark Lair and the rebellion that Bloodborn spoke of, the entire war could rekindle. Also, warn Vilea that if Malchior is freed, he will likely demand a Bloodbath to determine the rightful Heir to the Darkness, please."

Robin groaned, "And we were hoping that Slade had not survived the end of the war. What should we do?"

Edward said, "I would suggest that the Teen Titans focus on the hunt for Slade and Malchior. But, I also urge all of you to harden your hearts. As I told my Titans, Slade will not only raise deceased dragons from the dead: He could raise other as well. Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg: He could raise your parents from the dead. Before you rejoice, they will be zombies: Mindless and without a will of their own. Even if there is anything left of their humanity, I need to know that you will still love them enough and care for them enough to return them to their rest.

"That goes for the Dragons of Lair as well, Sol. If we fail to stop Malchior and Slade from reaching the rebellion, or they invade Lair...they could raise your loved ones from their tombs. Sol and Starborn: They could raise Moonlight from her grave. Would either of you have the strength and the courage to kill her?"

The looks on the Teen Titans' faces was one of joint horror at the thought that they could be forced to put their own loved ones back into the grave.

"Titans," Edward said, "I want you to remember that if what I said happens, they will want to be killed. Their souls belong with God, not Slade. They will not remember you or the love in their hearts for you. They will not look like them. It would be 'Wicked Scary' come to life or other realistic zombie films. If you feel that you cannot summon the inner strength, I won't hold that against anyone, mortal or dragon. I can have most of my Titan team come over as they already said that they could, indeed, return their loved ones to their rest."

"You're correct," Robin said, "We would have to kill them."

"Don't think of it as killing, people!" Solor said, "You cannot kill what is already dead. They are puppets to the one who raises them. You are merely helping them back to the First."

Edward said, "Agreed, Solor. Titans, this is a situation that can be quite deadly."

Sol had remained quiet as the debate went on, but, he finally said, "The Circle will be convened immediately. Starborn and Kiinnum, you need to return to Lair as soon as you are done there.

"But, until the Circle decides, I must ask that nothing be said outside of Lair and the Tower.

"This is very disturbing news, indeed. A little rebellion with the older Dark Dragons is one thing, but, this is uncharted ground. Never before has a human been able to access this forbidden Dark Magic. It's one thing to co-opt the Tear of Oblivion into portals. It's another thing to hear that necromancy is back. Even the late Oblaan forbade the use of this sort of magic within his clan, and the Circle reserves it's harshest punishment for violation of this ban. The First Circle ruled that this is an inviolate law and that future members of the Circle were absolutely forbidden to repeal this one."

"What happens to the spellcaster?" Raven asked.

"At first, nothing," Sol replied, "But, continued use will eventually drive the spellcaster insane. He will not be able to control the undead. Friends, I must tell you what can happen if this happens. When the control is lost from the spellcaster, the zombies will go wild. If they attack a living being, the person or Dragon will also become a zombie. The only way to defeat them if that happens would require an extreme assault by all Dragons on the human race. It would be done with the heaviest of hearts, but, with extreme prejudice."

"Slade's not exactly a pushover," Robin said, "I will send what I have collected over the years with Edward and Solor. But, that is not going to be the entire picture. We need someone who knows all about Slade Wilson."

"I know just the person," Edward said, "Jericho. He is Slade's biological son. Luckily, he's nothing like his father and would help us immensely.

"I will bring my Universe's Jericho over. He may be able to remember enough of his father to know where his safe houses are and what Slade's like."

"That might be a moot point, Edward", Solor responded. "Your Slade has been dead for a good long time. And even then, history played out much differently in your universe than here. Remember that Slade never died, never served Trigon here. He even spent some time in prison thanks to our Terra. He might be even more careful than we expect him to be, since he has been captured before."

Robin nodded. "Solor is right. And from what I can tell, when your Slade was raised by Trigon, and eventually freed from his control, he went missing for a long time. I don't think your Jericho will be much help... but maybe our Jericho will."

Raven nodded, already heading to the computer. "I'll get a lock on him. With the Dragon War, we did give a select few some extra communicators. Thanks to Jericho's possessing abilities, he has one. Of course, we'll have to have someone who knows sign language, seeing that most of us don't know it."

Edward was about to volunteer, but Solor stepped forward. "I've got this", he said to the older dragon. "I knew some sign language from my earlier years, and your friend has reminded me of a lot of words. I believe I can communicate with him."

Edward nodded, "That's fine with me, Brother. Just remember that he is merely mute. He can hear just fine. If you have trouble, then, I'll fill-in the blanks, but, you are welcome to take point with Jericho."

Kreinyol looked around, realizing someone was missing. "Where is Soskrein?"

"Probably in her room", Beast Boy said. "Robin contacted us via communicator instead of the Tower Alarm System. She probably doesn't even know you're back yet."

Kreinyol nodded, smiling. "I shall go fetch her, then. I have missed her in the short time we have been gone." With that, she headed into the halls of the tower, looking for her bumgorf.

Terra looked at Robin, who nodded, and got up. "I'm going to collect the papers that Robin has on Slade. We'll start planning to look for Slade once you guys are in Lair and reporting what's going on."

Edward prepared himself for an attack...of a happy little Dragon. It was the sort of attack he enjoyed, of course.

Sure enough, five minutes later, a red blur raced out of the shared quarters for Solor and Kreinyol that tackled her dad first, but, as soon as Susie saw Edward, she knocked him over as well.

"Uncle!" She exclaimed happily.

"Hi, Kiddo!" Edward said. He hoped he'd never get to the day when this interaction would end. Edward also noticed that Susie was beginning to weigh a little more. He expected that, though. She was growing up fast!

"How is the baby, uncle?" she asked.

"Cally's getting big already and she's doing very well to the point that Aunt Rachael won't let Cally get momma's milk the normal way. Cally's gotten her teeth already," Edward said.

"Where are they, I want to say hi!" Susie said.

"They stayed home, Susie," Edward said, "Daddy and I have to go visit Grandpa Sol and the Circle. Something came up in my home that is going to affect here, so, we need to talk to the Circle. Do your Uncle a favor, please? Pack a suitcase with your favorite clothes and toys. Daddy may want you to visit Aunt Rachael for a while."

"Do I have to do it now?" Susie asked.

Edward shook his head, "Not yet. Wait until Daddy asks you to or k'norfka asks you to, OK?"

Susie nodded, "OK, Uncle! Can we play Predator and Prey later?"

"I don't see why not," Edward said, "But, it needs to wait until after Daddy and I talk to Grandpa and the Circle."

Terra and Robin returned with everything they had on Slade and put into a large box.

"Solor, you can invite mortals into Lair?" Edward asked.

"I'm afraid not, brother. It has to be one of the Circle and preferably a consensus of the Circle," Solor replied, "Why do you ask?"

"I'd like for Nightwing and Tara from my universe to sit in on this upcoming meeting of the Circle," Edward requested, "They have vital information on the enemy, especially Tara. She spent over half a year with him and while I understand that there will be differences due to history, in all three universes I've been in, I did not see much difference until now."

Luckily, the communicator was still patched through to Lair and Sol said, "The invite is extended to Nightwing, Tara Markov, and Robin." Terra was still amused that they had to call her counterpart by name.

"Are you sure, Edward?" Solor asked, "Your history played out differently."

"Not by all that much until the prophecy was accelerated, from what I can tell. Even with you as a founding member, from what I learned of the team's history, the general history wasn't altered that much. Because Trigon was summoned early, though, that's the mega-swerve point. Your being here at the beginning did cause some alterations from then, but, the ripples didn't really matter until last year."

Solor nodded, understanding. He had heard of a few changes in the history of Edward's Titans. Perhaps his being here didn't have as much of an affect as he thought?

He turned to his daughter. He began thinking about what could happen if a draugr could attack his daughter. She was getting older, and while she wasn't at the completely comfortable stage of using her shapeshifting... he knew that if she got attacked, she'd be almost defenseless.

"Soskrein", he said, gaining her attention. "Uncle Robin will not be teaching you combat training anymore. Starting tomorrow, you and I will train personally."

Susie furrowed her brow. She had been told that she wouldn't be trained to fight like a dragon until at least a year later. "Are you sure, Dad?"

Solor kneeled down, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I am sure, baby girl. I don't want to, believe me, I don't... but what happened in Edward's universe is something that I do not wish to see here. And if they target you... I don't think you'll be able to protect yourself at this stage. I don't have a choice. I just need you to promise me that you will take my training to heart, and understand that what I teach you is to protect you, not to hurt others."

Soskrein nodded. "I promise, Dad."

Solor ruffled her hair, smiling. He then contacted Edward's team. "Nightwing and Tara... you have been invited to join us in Lair. I will give you five minutes to prepare, and then I will open a Tear to bring you through."

Nightwing confirmed, "Gotcha, Solor. We'll be ready then."

The Light dragon then noticed that Jericho was calling him. He hadn't been able to contact the mute Titan, but luckily, it looked like he was able to respond quickly.

" _Hello, Solor_ ", the teen signed. " _How are you doing?_ "

"I wish I could say we were well", Solor responded. "But we have an emergency, and we could use your help. Of course, you may opt out-"

" _You called me for a reason_ ", Jericho signed, frowning. " _I'm not going to back out that easily. What is going on?_ "

"... your father is free from prison", Solor said. "Slade has launched an attack on us. We need your help to locate him."

For a moment, Jericho said nothing. His face showed many different emotions: anger, fear, sadness, despair. Finally, he put on a determined look. " _Bring me over_ ", he signed. " _I'll do what I can to help you, but I haven't talked to him in years. I don't know how much help I'll be._ "

"The smallest detail could be the deciding factor in this hunt, Jericho. I will cast a Tear to bring you over shortly."

Solor cut the connection and opened a Tear first to Edward universe and Nightwing and Tara stepped through. Then, Solor recast the Tear and that allowed Jericho to step through, but, he was more cautious about it.

"Hi, Jericho," Edward said.

" _Hi, Edward_ ," Jericho signed.

Solor and Edward filled Jericho in on what happened and in doing so, also told Susie at the same time.

The comms system chirped and Sol reappeared, "The Circle has been summoned. We are ready for you now."

"Sol," Edward said, "I respectfully request permission to bring Jericho to Lair in case his information can help the Circle."

Sol said, "Permission granted, Kiinnum."

Solor nodded and opened the Tear back to his homeland.

The five folks went into the Tear and emerged a few moments later.

" _I don't know if I'll ever get used to that Darkness_ ," Jericho signed, getting a chuckle out of the others.

"Welcome to Lair," Solor said to him, "I need to go over the basic rules. For one, unless a member of the Circle asks you a question, it is best to remain silent. This is a formal proceeding and we will be in the center of an ancient volcano and literally in the center of the Circle.

"Edward and I will brief the Circle on the incident, then, they will likely ask some tough questions of all of us. Do not be fearful of the Circle, just respectful. You may see Edward and I averting our gaze. That is a long tradition with my people. They may not enforce it with you, however, if you wish to follow the tradition, you may do so.

"Do not interrupt unless you are given leave to speak. To interrupt would annoy the Circle's members. For the most part, the Circle will allow some leeway, but, for the First's sake, do not try their patience."

Jericho was in awe of all the dragons flying and many seemed to be heading towards a recently rebuilt volcano.

Edward and Solor went to their respective dragon forms and said, "Might as well hop on, folks, it's a faster flight."

Nightwing and Tara got on. Jericho wasn't as sure until Nightwing said, "We've done this hundreds of times, Jericho. It's quite safe and actually refreshing."

"It's all right," Tara added, "Ole lightning head here isn't going to let you fall."

"I got a better idea," Edward said. "Solor, why don't you let Jericho join you in the sky?"

It took a moment for Solor to get the implications, but soon he nodded, smiling. "Jericho, have you ever flown before?"

" _I haven't, no_ ", Jericho admitted. " _I'm kinda afraid to, as well. I don't want to fall._ "

"Then possess me", Solor responded, getting wide eyes from Tara, Nightwing, and Jericho in response. "Partially. I'll handle controlling my muscles so that we arrive safely. And perhaps, so that it will be easier to communicate, if they ask you a question, you can possess me and use my mouth to speak."

" _You'd let me do that?_ " the mute asked, surprised. " _Not a lot of people are keen on the idea of letting someone else control their body._ "

"It will be out of necessity", the Light Heir replied. "And besides... I want you to know I trust you. Now, come on. Let's head for the Center."

Finally, Jericho complied, making eye contact with Solor. Soon, his body melded into the dragon's, and Solor had to resist the urge to shudder. He then shifted to his full size, letting Jericho get a feel for how large he was.

 _Are you ready, my friend?_ Solor asked the mute.

 _You're... a lot bigger than I thought you would be_ , Jericho admitted sheepishly.

"Just wait until you meet Grand Earth", Solor said, chuckling. He took flight, allowing his wings to capture the air and propel himself into the sky, Edward following suit. The dragons soared through the air, letting the wind blow along their bodies.

"I don't think I'll ever get sick of this", Tara said, allowing her arms to stretch out as she felt the wind. "It's nice to fly without having to stand on a rock all the time."

Nightwing nodded. "Remember, though, we're here for a mission. As much as I wish we were just taking a leisurely flight through the dragon capital of the world... we have a very serious issue on our hands."

Solor, meanwhile, started chuckling in the air, getting weird looks. When he noticed, he gave them an amused smile. "Sorry. Jericho is having a blast."

Edward let out his own chuckle, remembering how his own friend had reacted to his first flight. Jericho in Edward's universe was allowed to actually control part of Edward's body for a long term flight over Jump City and eventually, Edward relented and took a back seat to let Jericho experience the thrill on his own. After that, unknown to anyone, all the experience that Jericho had possessing a Dragon would prove invaluable in the Battle of Titan Tower and the Battle of DC.

"After this meeting with the Circle, I don't have a problem taking a half hour or an hour overflying Lair," Edward said, "Terra's right, I doubt that I can ever tire of being in the land of my birth. After spending 99.99% of my life wondering and to finally get the answers I sought and to have a life debt paid in full, well, it is an indescribable feeling."

After a few minutes, the two arrived at the volcano. If Jericho had been in control, Solor would have (unwillingly) let out a few choice words in reaction to Grand Earth's size, as they could see the dragon entering the volcano, no doubt to report to the Circle that their guests were arriving.

Solor landed first, flying down the center of the volcano. Edward soon followed suit, letting his friends off.

No one, however, was ready to see the dragons reacting to Jericho leaving Solor's body.

Many young dragons seemed to react negatively, growling slightly. Some older ones seemed shocked, staring at Jericho as if they had seen Trigon rise from the grave.

" _Did I do something wrong?_ " he signed, looking confused and scared. Edward merely put a hand on his shoulder, "Not at all. It's all right. The power of possession is not always used the way you use it, my friend."

"Children of the First!" Solor responded, not addressing Jericho, but the dragons around him. "This boy is a friend of mine! His gift is Dark in nature, true... but he has a clear conscience! He would not have used it if I had not given him permission! I apologize for frightening you!"

"Filkiin is correct", came a female voice, and the guests turned to see Vilea standing on the ledge with the onyx gems. It was in this light, for the first time, that Edward could see that Vilea was the same size as Malchior and Solor. Probably the standard for dragon sizes for the Dark clan. "This boy has no malevolence in his heart. But know this, Jericho Wilson... that gift you have is truly Dark in nature." She leaned down, letting him see her red eyes. "Take care that your heart never falls to temptation, child. For the world could use more gentle souls like you."

Jericho gaped. Not only was he expecting to see so many dragons at once, but one of them - a leader of an entire faction - was addressing him personally, and even knew his name. He fumbled with his hands, eventually signing out, " _I will be careful, your grace. I have never used my power without good reason._ "

When Solor translated, Vilea let out a chuckle, which was filled with warmth. "I do not doubt you, child. But, we're not here to talk about the moral code of a human child." Her face grew very serious. "Is what Feyfil said true? Is my brother teaching Slade Wilson necromancy?"

"I'm afraid it is", Edward replied, taking a moment to convey information. "Earlier, in my universe, Solor and I were attacked by two dragons, both from the Dark clan. The problem is that I killed one of them years ago, and the other was killed by my mother last year."

"Then you were attacked by draugr", Fire said, frowning. "This is indeed troubling. And a child of Oblaan has been teaching a mortal, which should be nigh impossible."

The new Grand Death, Olqein, was scowling, his eyes flashing a multitude of colors. "This mortal is defiling the sanctity of the First. His transgressions of the soul must not go unpunished."

"That goes without saying, child", Grand Life responded. "The Circle is on automatic agreement; Slade Wilson has committed an unforgivable transgression against not only the souls of the dead, but against the First himself."

"If I may", began Edward. When Grand Life nodded, Edward decided to ask the obvious. "Oblaan did many things that go against the code of Dragons. He's mated with mortals, lead a coup against the Circle itself... why did he agree that necromancy should be outlawed?"

Sol sighed, digging his claws into the earth beneath him. "Before Oblaan agreed to outlaw this Dark magic... he attempted to use it to bring back the mortal that gave birth to Trigon the Terrible. The results were not pretty, if records were correct. From what I understand, it was successful... but she only asked him to kill her. She remembered only the pain of giving birth to that abomination, and begged to die. We believe that pain had lingered in Oblaan's heart even to his last breath."

Solor blinked in surprise. "So... at one point, he did have a heart."

Vilea nodded, sighing. "He did... but that is a moot point now." Her gaze steeled again. "What is important is that we find this Slade Wilson, and prevent Oblaan's mistakes from occurring again. We must also keep Malchior imprisoned. Should he get free, no one will be safe from his wrath until he is put down."

"You know that if he is released," Solor said, "He will demand a Bloodbath to regain his title from you, Vilea."

"He doesn't have the powers of an Heir, does he?" Edward interjected, "My apologies, Exalted Circle, for the interruption."

"We have bigger things to worry about, Kiinnum," Life said, "A minor interruption is acceptable."

"I believe he will", Vilea said. "He is the original Heir to Darkness. While I do hold the title, my powers were granted to me by my father, same as Malchior."

"So," Edward continued, "If I may ask, I've seen what a Primal Blessing can do to a full member of this august body. I must presume that if Malchior also has this powerful magic, I would be joining Oblaan in death's cold grip. Is there any way to defend against that attack? If it were just me, I would worry about that later. However, I do have a loving wife in my universe with a beautiful daughter, which you all have commented favorably on. I must keep them in mind, regardless."

"Kiinnum, your hybrid nature has limits," Life said gently, "The First Circle had that Primal Blessing to help tame the elements and, well, not even they knew of a way to defeat the use of that attack. We were surprised that Solor has been blessed with that gift and further blessed to use it with relatively minor issues afterwards."

"Isn't that fantastic", Solor grumbled lightly.

"We are all in agreement, then", Water said. "Our objective is to find Slade Wilson before he frees Malchior. Or worse... rejoins with the Rebellion."

Earth chose at this time to speak. Thanks to Terra and Tara, the large dragon was able to actually show his face as he looked down at Nightwing, Tara, and Jericho. "Children of the Mortal World... what do you know of this Slade Wilson? What must we do to locate him? Nightwing, you may speak first."

"Exalted Circle," Nightwing began, "Shortly after the Teen Titans were founded, there was a series of high profile crimes that occurred in Jump City. He left us clues to his identity, but, as the months went by, he grew more brazen until I assumed a different identity to try to flush him out. But, I couldn't tell my own team this because I would have to fight them to get Slade's attention. Had they know, they would not have gone all out for real. But, the effort was in vain and I ended up on the wrong end of my teammate's wrath.

"Slade is a mastermind, and able to play mind games on anyone he chooses. I would dare say that in my universe, he was on par with Lex Luthor. We found out later that he was looking for an apprentice and wanted me for that role.

"The crafty bastard lured all of us into a trap and the team was infected with nano-bots to force me to comply, or he would cause severe pain and eventually kill them all. However, he did not count on my intentionally infecting myself with the nano-bots. He abandoned the thought of using me for his apprentice.

"He is extremely dangerous. He is devious as well. I can't speak for the native Titans, but, he does mess up. Our Raven was able to detect the magic that was used to raise those dragons, as well as trace it back to Slade. However, she is watching over their daughter back home."

Grand Earth then looked at Tara and said, "Tara, it is your turn to speak."

Edward moved over to her for morale support, it would be the first time she had to tell her story to those not part of the whole Titan family.

"Exalted Circle," she began, "Slade is a monster. In my universe, I was having a hard time controlling my powers and there was not anyone at the time to help me in gaining the control. When I met the team, I had enough control to kill a giant scorpion, but, under extreme duress, my powers would lash out. Slade had been watching me for some time and during a mission, I got separated from the team and Slade caused my powers to spiral out of control. But, he offered me a chance to gain control. When Robin offered me a chance to join the team, he said that they would help me with control. I fled right to Slade instead.

"Over the following months, he taught me control. But, he also turned me against the Titans, in exchange for helping me with control, he gave me a mission: Infiltrate the Teen Titans, learn everything, and report back to Slade daily. So, after many months, I had complete control over my powers. But, he convinced me that he deserved something else: My honor." The dragons gasped at that revelation.

"He didn't have to say a word, but, he made me feel like I owed him more than that. I allowed him to take the one thing that I can never get back. We had sexual relations.

"I rejoined the Titans and got their trust, except for their secret identities. And, I started really having feelings for Beast Boy that compromised my mission a bit. But, when it was time to turn traitor, I lowered the Tower's defenses and removed Beast Boy to prevent him from being harmed. But, he turned his back on me. Looking back, I don't blame him, but, it cemented my being with Slade. He got me to hate them and all that they stood for.

"He made a suit for me to wear as well for when I launched my attack against the team. I didn't know it at the time, but, it was a neural interface, right to Slade. The first fights, I beat the team and forced them to withdraw. But, the second round, they were brutal. They had abandoned all thoughts of rescuing me from Slade and despite my powers, I was forced to flee.

"Slade showed his true colors. He beat me savagely, Exalted Circle. When I tried to leave, he activated the suit and took over my body, causing extreme pain. He almost forced me to kill Beast Boy and the team basically told me that they were going to kill me if I did. I still don't know how I did it, but, I overcame that suit and attacked Slade. My powers opened a volcanic chamber and would have destroyed the city. I was the only one who could stop it. I did, but, I paid a terrible price..." She couldn't continue.

"Exalted Circle," Edward said to finish her tale, "Terra was turned to stone to save Jump City. Slade in my universe, was killed by Terra, dumped into the lava. She remained trapped as a statue for several years. Her sacrifice earned the forgiveness of the Teen Titans, who honored her with a plaque that read 'Terra. A Teen Titan. A True Friend.'

"When I joined the team, she was still a statue. I requested permission to visit her monument, to pay respect towards such a courageous and strong woman. Well, I detected faint vibrations from within the statue. Joining with Raven and the other Teen Titans, we all gave her part of our _chi."_

Grand Life smiled, "You gave her part of your own life force. Impressive!"

"At first, Raven did not want Terra knowing that in her state, she missed out on Trigon's takeover and resurrection of Slade. It didn't matter, though. Several months later, Slade reappeared and demanded we return Terra. She lost it badly. It took Beast Boy and I to calm her down.

"You see, Exalted Circle and Children of the First: I've seen first hand what a strong love can do and, well, without rancor, the proof is right here. Terra and Beast Boy, after a long courtship, recently became lifelong mates in their own right.

"But, I digress. Slade is someone that is not to be trusted, period. He has no redeeming values in any universe I have encountered him in. Terra and I combined forces to take him down.

"In my universe, Slade Wilson is dead. He was killed in a prison riot that was a prelude to one of my darkest times and my first fight with Trigon the Terrible. But, I have studied Nightwing's notes intensely and have had long discussions about the man. But, Solor raised a point: The history of this universe has been altered and what knowledge we have may not be as relevant. That is why I requested Jericho to be here. Please, Exalted Circle, be patient with him. He is mute, a victim of his own father's hubris, ego, and a sense of honor that, had he not allowed Jericho to lose his ability to speak, even I might have been impressed with.

"Slade tends to go to ground as well and after his theft of Malchior's prison, he had not really been spotted from what Robin says. This is the longest that he has been laying low. But, they have a vested interest, so, I will ask that the Circle allow the Teen Titans of this universe to assist in the search."

"My Titans stand ready as well," Nightwing said to Edward who was holding Tara still. She wasn't crying in the true sense of the word, but, she was in one of her rare insecure moments. In those times, she really leaned on Edward for strength with Beast Boy wasn't available.

Grand Earth nodded, "I can see that Terra is still suffering from what had happened and she is showing great inner strength, letting us see her at a weak point. Terra, you have the strength of Earth itself and you have earned my respect, Child of the Mortal World. We saw how powerful you and your counterpart are, and, we want this on the record for all time: Thank you for restoring our mountain and giving this old dragon the freedom to come and go.

"Jericho, you may speak, as it were. You have impressed our sister Vilea and the rest of us. Take as much time as you require."

Solor turned to Jericho, and decided on something. "Exalted Circle, please, would you allow Jericho to speak through me? As much as I understand that he needs time to convey his words through hand gestures, and even more time for either myself or Edward to translate, it would be much easier if he used my body to convey his information."

Sol nodded, not surprised anymore by his son's acts of kindness. "We will allow this. Jericho, Solor is offering his body so that you may speak easier with us. Do you accept?"

Jericho nodded, and soon made eye contact with Solor again, taking control of the dragon's body. It took a moment for him to get used to, but Edward, Nightwing, and Tara knew that the mute was in control, as Solor suddenly opted for a more meek, frightened stance.

"Forgive me, Exalted Circle", Jericho said, "but as I grew up, dragons were nothing but fairy tails to me. Seeing so many at once, knowing that you can communicate with me... it is a little overwhelming. But I will say what I can about my father." He looked down, thinking about his father. "Slade... he wasn't always so distant. I remember him from my younger days that he did love me and my mom a lot... but it didn't last forever. He was a mercenary. That's how he brought food onto the table. And it wore down my mom over time.

"One day, a band of other mercenaries came to our house, wanting revenge against my dad, for one reason or another. He fought to protect us, me and my mom... but in the skirmish, a blade cut my throat, and I lost the ability to talk. My mom blamed him, and in an argument with him, she managed to bring a gun to his eye and fired. That was the last time I ever saw him."

Sol frowned, looking down at the boy. "Jericho, we understand this may be difficult... but out of all of the Titans, you may know Slade's behaviors more than anyone else. Is there anything about him you can remember?"

Vilea approached Solor/Jericho, sadness in her eyes. "Jericho, you and I both know how terrible a father can be. If you cannot recall anything, it is understandable. I was blind to how evil my father truly was, once. If I were in your shoes, there would be many moments I would repress as well."

Jericho nodded, thinking hard. "Well... he told me once about a mission of his. His bunker was always hidden in plain sight, from what I understand. It would be an unassuming building, or hidden inside of a natural wonder, like a mountain or built underneath a forest. If he has multiple safe houses near or in the city, I'd check something that would appear to be abandoned."

Edward smiled, glad that they finally had a lead. "Thank you, Jericho. You've given us the first clues to finding Slade Wilson."

Solor nodded (inside his head), also praising the boy. " _The Circle thanks you for your aid, Jericho. As much as I understand you enjoy the feeling of being able to speak, it is time I took my body back._ "

The mute Titan soon exited Solor's body, giving the dragon the ability to control himself again. Life, meanwhile, seemed interested in Jericho, and lowered her head, almost face to face with the boy. "Child of Slade, will you show me where you were injured? I would like to see this scar."

Jericho nodded his consent, and lowered his collar, allowing Grand Life to view the scar. It was a single slice, but it was obviously deep at one point, as the scarring tissue was quite heavy. The old dragon let out a tsking noise, as if disappointed.

"Such a shame", she said, her eyes filled with sorrow. "Back in my time, it would take so much more for a human to lose their voice, what with the overabundance of magic and whatnot. But I digress." Suddenly, her eyes glowed green, and before them, Jericho was engulfed in the same green light. It lasted only a few seconds, and when it faded, Life pulled away. "There we go. Everything should be right as rain, now. How do you feel, Jericho Wilson? And please... convey your words with your repaired voice instead of your hands."

Jericho let out a gasp, not expecting that. He coughed lightly, clearing his throat, and managed to actually let out a sound when he opened his mouth again. Quickly, his hand snapped up to his mouth, as tears began to fill his eyes. He collapsed on his knees, which prompted Solor to morph to his half-dragon form, approaching his friend. "Th-Thank you", Jericho said, his tears falling faster from the joy of hearing his own voice. "E-Exalted Circle... th-thank you s-so much..."

"You're going soft, Life", Fire said, smirking. "It seems you'll bless anyone nowadays."

"Hush, you", Life said, a twinkle in her eye. "I have my reasons for helping an injured mortal."

Olqein only smirked. "Whatever you say, Grandmother. Grandfather would be happy as well, I think."

Edward's eyebrow raised at that, but at Solor's look, decided not to ask about it. He'd question Solor later... and possibly ask about what to do about Life's offer of becoming her heir.

Jericho was crying tears of happiness, though. When he was told that the knife had taken his voice, the depression that set in was deep and it was only his mother's love and patience that got him through the troubles and even though he learned sign language, it did not replace his actual voice. But, Grand Life had just met him and decided to right a wrong. That act of kindness also had another affect on the kid: He had a reason to trust Dragons. He had been frightened to be in the midst of such creatures. He was starting to think that they weren't all the monsters of his dreams. Vilea had spoken kindly to him as well and empathized with his plight. In fact, all the members of the Circle were grateful for Jericho's assistance.

Edward wouldn't say anything out loud, but, Grand Life had managed something that was beyond his own healing touch. But, he smiled regardless. Life had rewarded Jericho for his information and given them all valuable clues.

"You've been highly honored," Edward said, "Enjoy your newfound voice, my friend."

"I- I will," Jericho said, "But, I'm without the words to express my thanks."

Grand Life said, "It was my pleasure to help you. Life always finds a way, even if it needs a nudge. You have already thanked us, that is plenty. You respect us despite your fear. That is acceptable as well."

"We can take this information back to our respective teams," Solor said, "With our Teen Titans also searching, we might be able to find Slade quicker."

"Count my team in as well," Nightwing said, "If you'll accept our help, that is."

Grand Earth said, "We would appreciate your assistance, Nightwing. We will reconvene in one week's time for an update. Unless there's any other business to bring to our attention, this meeting of the Circle is concluded with the warning that the mortal world must not be made aware of this problem just yet."

It was a logical precaution. If word leaked out, it would certainly get back to Slade and Malchior.

"With your permission," Edward said, "I would like to take my friends on a flight through Lair. They were curious on the way to this meeting."

"You have earned that right, Kiinnum," Water said, "Your friends are welcome anytime."

Solor smiled, glad that the Titans were being allowed to enter Lair. "I would like to extend that invitation to my own Titans, Exalted Circle. When this emergency has ended, I would like to show my friends my homeland."

"This is acceptable", Earth rumbled. "Your friends have done much to not only help us, but your own heart. They are welcome to come and go as they please."

Solor wasn't expecting that, but to say he was happy to hear it would be the understatement of the year. However, he kept his emotions in check, turning to Edward as he shifted to his full size again. "Well, since you don't know the area very well, why don't I show you around? I've always wanted to play tour guide."

Tara chuckled, walking over. "Would you mind if I ride on your back this time? I know you usually only let your Titans hitch a ride, but-"

"You need not ask", Solor replied, lowering himself so that the geomancer could climb up. "If it were not for you, Edward, Nightwing, and the others, I doubt that I would have lasted long in your universe." Once everyone was settled, with Tara on Solor's back while Nightwing and Jericho joined Edward, Solor took to the sky. "We shall do this in order, from the Physical Elements to the Elements of the Spirit. Starting with Earth, and ending with Light."

He lead the way through the sky, and Edward called out, a question on his mind. "Forgive me, Solor, but where in the world are we? Geologically speaking, in order to have millions of dragons able to live here, the land mass would have to be humongous!"

"That is one little trick the First Circle took to their graves", Solor said. "When the world was formed and the Elements tamed, the First Circle combined their powers to create a separate area for us. In layman's terms, they created a pocket dimension for us, with varying portals and entrances scattered on tiny islands around the world and even in the Bermuda Triangle."

"You mean we're in the Bermuda Triangle right now?!" Tara asked, surprised. "Maybe we can find those planes and ships that went missing!"

"Sadly, none of them are here", Solor replied. "That section of the world is a mystery, even to us. We have lost many dragons who attempted to chart out that part of the ocean. But I digress; we have arrived at Earth's Section."

When the team looked down, they weren't expecting the sight of vast planes. Little to no rocks were visible, and barely any vegetation grew as well. Tara was about to complain, wondering why they were brought to a wasteland, when suddenly, the terrain shifted, and many dragon heads began to poke out of the earth, curious as to what was flying above them. Solor couldn't help but chuckle at their reactions, knowing this wasn't a common sight back home.

"Earth dragons are most comfortable when surrounded by Earth", Solor explained. "This used to be a large mountainous region, but it got flattened after millions of years of burrowing and digging. This is only a small section; a few miles west of here, there is desert as well, for those that prefer the feel of the sand."

"I should have known they were there", Tara admitted. "I mean... they like to hide in mountains and such. I should have expected they were underground."

"It's okay, Tara", Nightwing called out. "This is a strange land to us. Even we can't expect the unexpected here."

One dragon pulled himself out of the dirt, the earth closing up behind him. He waved to Solor and Edward, giving a large smile.

"Greetings, Golmul!" Edward called out to his friend.

"They can't fly, can they?" Jericho asked, still testing his new voice.

"No", Solor acknowledged. "Due to their nature, they evolved with the lack of wings, since they are useless when it comes to carving the Earth around you. Besides, how would you react if you saw Grand Earth flying in the sky?"

Edward let out a loud guffaw at that. "I doubt he'd be the most graceful thing in the sky!"

Solor nodded, turning towards the east. "Follow me; we're heading for Water now!"

It only took a few more minutes, with how fast they were flying, before they spotted the lair of the sea serpents. The boundary was quite profound; a natural damn of rocks lie next to an expansion of pure water, which stretched as far as the eye could see. Many Water dragons were seen swimming, and Edward could see for the first time that they were quite long. He had only ever seen Grand Water when she was completely coiled up, but now he could see that they were all quite a few meters long. In fact, he'd assume that Water Dragons were the second largest of the bunch!

"As you can see, Water Dragons resemble serpents more than anything else", Solor commented. "They were believed to be called Leviathans back in the old days. Even today, seeing one of them would certainly frighten any normal human." Solor then pointed downward. "That's why they normally swim quite a distance underwater when they travel through the Mortal Realm. They don't want to raise any alarms, as they are by virtue very peaceful dragons."

"Peaceful my ass", Nightwing commented. "I saw a bunch of them jump out of the water and drag a fully grown Dark Dragon into the depths of the sea back during their raid on Titans Tower."

"I said by virtue", Solor said, smirking. "However, they are more than happy to drag their enemy into the water if they have to. They prefer peace, but aren't afraid to get their claws dirty."

Terra shuddered. "That sounds almost as bad as being buried alive..."

"It is a gruesome way to go", Edward commented. "I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy... except maybe Trigon."

As they spoke, many serpents were seen flying through the air. They had what looked like large fins on their backs, which apparently could double as wings should they need to fly. It was when they saw a streak of crimson that they realized they had entered Fire's territory, as many dragons could be seen lazing about in the sun on what looked to be volcanic rocks. Many cracks in the ground showed lava pulsing underneath, and occasionally spilled over, covering a Fire dragon's talons.

"Here we have the Fire clan in their preferred habitat", Solor continued. "As you can see, a bunch of them are enjoying a lava bath."

"Wouldn't that hurt?" Jericho asked. "Or are dragons really fireproof?"

"That's a bit of a myth", Solor replied. "True, we can't be hurt by red or orange fire, but anything hotter than blue would in turn burn past our scales. I myself only have green flames, and thus, am only a minor nuisance. Fire dragons, in turn, can even stand white hot flames for extended periods of time."

"I know those would hurt me," Edward said, "But, given I'm a hybrid would give me _some_ protection from fire, I'm not totally impervious, even in my dragon form."

"Your flames are hotter", Solor mused, "but even your diamond hard defense cannot stand being superheated for long periods of time. You did not inherit that from the Fire clan, that is for sure." He looked down, remembering that his own beam of Light had caused a lot of damage to Edward when he first arrived in their world. Despite having been forgiven on numerous accounts, he still felt shame that he had fallen for the trick. He knew Edward hadn't meant anything harsh, but the pain of losing his mother was still fresh at the time, and he was willing to lash out against anyone and anything.

Edward noted Solor's expression, but decided not to speak about it. He knew that his brother got annoyed when past issues were brought up in front of the others. If he wanted to talk about it later, he would, but for now, the group was moving on.

Next was the land of Life, and it was very apparent. They seemed to be flying through a jungle, with massive trees that covered the sky with their canopy. Thousands of different kinds of animals could be seen all around, and Jericho watched in awe as he saw a few Life dragons plod gently through the jungle, careful about their steps. Above the canopy, they could see Death Dragons circling above, acting like vultures.

"As you can see, this is Life's jungle", Solor said next. "This is actually a share territory between both Life and Death, as they live in complete harmony. In fact... many Life and Death dragons take each other as mates."

"Really?" Nightwing asked. "Then how come there aren't more hybrids like Soskrein or Edward?"

"Because the gene that determines the clan the dragon belongs to is always dominant. If two dragons of different clans mate, the two genes will, for lack of a better term, fight it out to see which takes control. The only reason why Soskrein was born was the fact that Darkness Dragons are the only clan that have recessive genes, and are effectively difficult to eliminate because they can hide in the long strands of DNA. This is actually the working theory as to why Edward is also a hybrid; the recessiveness of whoever contributed Dark DNA to his egg allowed all of the genes to work together in harmony. I suppose, in that sense, Edward represents all of Lair."

"That makes sense," Edward mused, "I'm no expert on genetics, but, we can have the Tower AI back home run some tests to see if the theory is viable or not.

"But, this whole tour is something I hadn't even done, and if I am to fully consider being an heir to Life or for that matter any of the other clans, my knowledge of Lair, your customs, traditions and even laws is sorely lacking. I do not know the history of my own people, even. It is something that I must correct. Solor, I know that you're a great teacher, and I would certainly like to continue the lessons you have been giving me, I will be needing more."

"My Father has been teaching Soskrein our history, brother, and we've been recording the lessons for posterity if nothing else," Solor replied, "When this Rebellion is done, I shall make copies of those lessons for you."

"Fair enough," Edward agreed.

Solor then thought about what was said, then his eyes bulged out. "Wait... YOU got chosen to be the next Heir of Life?!"

Edward winced, remembering that he was keeping that a secret. "Um.. yeah. After your wedding, Grand Life approached me and offered the position to me. I have not decided to accept the position now, wait a while, or respectfully decline. Life made the point that since I am a hybrid, it was acceptable for any of the clans to offer it. The one offer I would refuse outright, Starborn is the position you hold, and I have already explained why: You are the chosen and rightful Heir to the Light. Even in disgrace and suspended at the time, I had no right to take it from you if there was a chance of your redemption."

Solor's eyes narrowed. "You and I will speak of this after we finish the tour, Brother. She has given you quite the conundrum, and I feel you will need all the information you lack to understand the situation she has put you in."

Edward's eyebrow raised, but said nothing more.

Finally, they arrived in the large, mountainous region that Solor had brought Edward to before. "And this is the location of Light and Darkness. As you can see, there are a lot of Light dragons in the air or sunbathing. That is because many of us require sunlight to recharge our powers. Dark dragons, on the other hand, require very little light. In fact, many of them are probably underground, either setting up homes for themselves or waiting for the sun to go down."

Solor gave it some thought and said, "You invited me into your home, Nightwing. I would invite you to my home away from home. Where I was raised by my mother." Solor banked to port and headed for his cave.

"Edward and Raven have already been here, and, it's time I showed some others of my family where I lived before."

Edward also banked and followed Solor down to the cave. Edward allowed Nightwing and Jericho to get down and Terra got off Solor's back.

"That was quite the tour!" Jericho said, "Now that I am feeling a bit less frightened, I would certainly like to come here more often. To be honest, I enjoyed Life's section."

Edward said, "I am not surprised, my young friend. You have a special place very similar to Life's region where you find peace and harmony, do you not?"

Jericho smiled, "You know I do from my twin in your world."

"Well, welcome to my cave," Solor said, "I know compared to the Tower, it's quite spartan, but, didn't someone say 'Home is where the heart is'?"

"Quite true," Edward said, "You gave me space the first night I was here, and, when I was in that coma resetting from those blessings, you brought me and Rae here to allow me to recover and keep both of us safe from harm. To be in the first home of the current Heir to the Light is still an honor to me."

Nightwing said, "Same here, Solor. It's a great honor to even be allowed into Lair, and into your cave...a higher honor. Thank you."

"Please," Solor said, "Make yourself at home. I must talk with my brother in private. We will bring back something to eat and drink. No need to worry, Jericho, we'll bring back some vegetarian fare."

Jericho smiled, "That would be ... nice."

Solor turned to his brother, shooting a slightly worried look. "I'm assuming you did not agree. Fly with me, please. We can speak while we collect things to eat."

Edward knew that Solor was concerned about something. He didn't know, however, how badly this information would affect him.

Here's hoping that he can handle whatever bombshell Solor wanted to drop on him.


	5. Decisions and fangirls

**[Chapter 5]** **  
** **[Lair - Life's Jungle]**

Edward and Solor had flown over to Life's section of Lair and landed, finding a secluded spot in which to talk.

"So?" Solor asked, "Just how long were you going to keep this a secret?"

Edward replied, "I had wanted to talk to you about this offer. And, right now, that's all it is. I haven't accepted it yet. It will be hard enough balancing the duty I have towards the Titans, Rae and raising the baby as it is. And, even if I did accept, I would have to defer for a while until I was sure Callisto is able to take care of herself and make sure that my Universe can actually get along without me there. I know that it's a large responsibility. But...I am conflicted as well. Life's offer came out of the blue and, for once in my long life, I am not sure if I should accept, hold off for a while, or respectfully decline. If I accept, would I have to start training to be an Heir? What would be required of me? The older members of the Circle have done a helluva job in keeping this Earth in the Balance and with several members having Heirs and others looking, how long does it typically take a fledgling Heir to be at the point where the mentor/teacher says, 'I have taught you all that I can teach you. It is time for you to assume your rightful position as a member of the Circle.'"

Solor nodded, in understanding. "I agree with you, Edward... but being an heir is a difficult thing. You must be trained rigorously, because your job is to, in turn, keep the world in balance. Granted, that is what all dragons do, but it is especially important to the Circle." He lowered his head. "I already know that me being the Heir to my father will be difficult enough as it is... and that was before I took Kreinyol as my mate." He raised his eyes again, looking Edward in the eye. "Edward, if I were you, I would decline this offer. They will expect so much from you, and while I have no doubt that you can handle it... it will be taxing on you over the years. You are already three thousand years old, and they will expect you to live for another four. And besides that..." Solor sighed. "I'm not sure I should mention this part... I don't want you looking at your own people with anger."

"Solor", Edward said calmly, giving his brother a reassuring gaze. "I can handle whatever it is you have to tell me. What would be expected of me?"

Solor sighed once more, giving in. "... when Raven dies, they would give you one year to mourn. Then, when they feel you've had sufficient time to mourn her passing... they will expect you to immediately find a new mate, and produce whelps of your own, so you may find your own heir." He looked away. "I mean... look at me. I know, you may think I've only ever had one brother... but I've had many siblings that are all older than me. We don't keep in contact, because they were deemed unworthy. Many of them are dead now, due to age or battle with the Dark Dragons, or even mortals. In fact, I can say with the utmost certainty I only have my sister left, and I don't even know where she is most of the time because she was an infiltrator for the Mortal World." Solor gave Edward a look of sorrow. "The same will be expected of me when Kreinyol dies. I will be given a very limited amount of time to mourn her, and then I will be expected to find a young mate and procreate, because of my strength. Is that the kind of life you wish for yourself, Kiinnum, child of the First?"

Edward looked at his friend and sighed, "I was afraid of that. I want children because I have chosen someone to be more than a simply baby factory. The adopted son I had cost me more than any dragon here knows. He was claimed by the Greek gods and I lost my dearest Callisto to insanity. After she left me, after Xena had to comfort both me and Gabrielle, her closest friend and Callisto's birth mother...my heart froze. It took until 1750 for me to meet Paula, allow myself to fall in love again and marry her. When David was born, through some sort of larger destiny, Xena was bonded to a woman from this era and as you know, their family landed in my backwater area of colonial New York because some evil forces tampered with the timeline itself and stranded my son's namesake there.

"Well, David's birth wasn't as 'easy' as Cally's. Xena had to be brought from the past to help deliver the baby. But, by 1820, my Paula had died and I was left to raise David as a single father. But, it was lonely. Paula begged me to find someone new and not put myself through all that again. It wasn't until I met Raven when I was able to open my heart to another lifelong mate, wife and friend. And, dammit, that's what I expect in my spouse, human or dragon.

"To be expected to only have a year to mourn when Raven dies...no. Not when we are soul-bonded. She and I are as soul-bonded as anyone else has been. And, guess what? Unless someone takes my head or I sacrifice myself to prevent a nuclear missile from going off accidentally or God forbid, an actual nuclear attack, I will never join the First. Raven, Paula and Callisto would be waiting for thousands of years for me to join them. I never had the intimacy I have with my Raven and to know that, even though this is temporary...our link is gone. There is an emptiness that is felt, my friend, even now. I know Rae and I can relay messages through the native Raven, but, can I really ask her to be a go between? She is in her own, I hope, long term relationship and I want to keep any further interference as little as possible.

"Had the Raven from that third universe not allowed the link, I might have lost it. And, before you say anything...I know I brought that on myself. Callisto was my greatest defeat. I had taken on the incredible task of helping with her redemption and for three short years, we were a family. When her mind snapped, I never thought I would see her again or hear anything else. When my son's namesake told me that she had eaten ambrosia and gained godhood, I saw what immortality does to someone as unstable as she became. When she was offered a Hind's Blood dagger, she ended her life. But, I would have moved Heaven and Earth to tell her that I had long ago forgiven her, that I still loved her, and wanted to help her. But, I was too late...too late." By then, the memory of losing Callisto ripped open an old wound and the next thing he knew, he was sobbing heavily and Solor had pulled his friend and brother into a hug.

"Now, I see why you blew your top with our Nightwing. It's all right to grieve, brother...Come, let us honor your Callisto's memory," Solor said gently...Far more gently then he'd ever spoken to Edward. Without Rachael there to guide Edward through the storm, it fell on Solor to find the right way to sooth Edward.

It took several minutes, though, for Edward's emotions to calm to the point he would be able to sing.

So, the two dragons sang for someone who had such an affect on Edward that 2000+ years after a child's death that an old, immortal Dragon finally got the closure he needed. Edward would take Solor's advice under consideration, but, he wanted children out of loving someone, not because it was a duty. If the Circle would insist on the latter, Edward would likely decline.

But, they sang and, Edward understood why the Dragons of Lair used song and music to release their feelings. It was calming and it provided closure.

By the time they were done, several Life Dragons had given into their curiosity and came to see what was wrong, along with several Death Dragons.

"Are you all right?" one of the Life Dragons asked.

"I am now," Edward said. The dragon asking was a young one, not old enough to be a solder, yet.

"Are you quite sure?" the same dragon asked, still concerned. She was obviously slightly distraught. "You were singing the sending song... Did you lose someone?"

Edward couldn't help but smile. "Yes... a long time ago. I never got the closure I needed, though. My brother here was helping me find that closure."

The life dragon accepted that answer, and gave out a soft smile. "Well, that is good. I am sorry that I am being nosy... I just don't like seeing anyone sad." She averted her eyes soon, bowing her head. "Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Maldriin."

"It is nice to meet you, Maldriin", Solor said, smiling. "I am Filkiin, and this is my brother, Kiinnum."

"I know who you both are", Maldriin said. She smiled happily at them both. "No one could ever mistake someone else as the Heir of Light and the Commander of the Circle. It is an honor to meet you both." She then had the decency to look ashamed. "I am sorry to say... I heard much of your conversation. Kiinnum has been asked to be the next Heir of Life, right?" When there was no response, she sighed. "I understand if you want to decline, Commander... but I think you should accept, if you don't mind me adding my own two cents here. Filkiin is right, you would be expected to find a new mate relatively quickly after your Raven dies... but it is out of necessity. Dragons take many years to mature and become strong. The sooner you find a mate, the sooner you'd be able to find an heir to take over when you believe it is your time to die. And even if you think they would simply be a baby factory..." She steeled her gaze, a trait that was starting to become common, Edward mused, "Then you do not understand our culture very much. Dragons do not commonly mate for love. We mate to ensure that our children will survive. That does not mean that dragons have not fallen in love with those they choose. In fact, only one in a million dragon couples continue to be lifelong mates out of necessity, while the rest find true love in those they choose to spend the rest of their lives with. And to us... it would be an honor to help find the next Heir to Life if it meant one of us could have your children.

"So, Kiinnum, I don't know why Filkiin believes you should back away from this... but what will you do when your Raven dies? She may be half demon and will have an extended life, but what will happen when she grows old eventually and passes? What will happen when your children, David and Callisto, will grow old and die as well? Will you simply live forever, and let them miss you when they are with the First? Or will you accept my mother's offer because it may very well be the only way you can pass your immortality on and finally be at peace?"

Solor frowned. He didn't want Edward to be an Heir because he knew how hard it would be on the dragon, especially after Raven died. But Maldriin did have a few points to counter his own argument, and while he didn't agree with her, he had to admit her logic was rather sound. He looked to his brother, unsure of what to expect.

"Maldriin," Edward said gently, "You know I'm a hybrid, correct?" She nodded, "We all know, Kiinnum."

"Then you know that I am already immortal," Edward continued gently, "That means that if I were to become your mother's Heir, there's a chance I would pass that along to not only my two children. David will already have a lifespan close to what is normal for Dragons from what I understand. Cally, well, she's only a few months old so we don't know what she'll be capable of.

"Also, let's say I became the next Grand Life in the next hundred years or so and after my Raven passes onto the First and select an Heir. When I were to retire, and pass those powers on, I would merely revert back to what you see now. Still immortal.

"My first wife, I carry her memory close to my heart and that shares a spot with a Greek warlord who was trying to redeem herself. When our adopted son passed, I lost her as well. They both knew of what I am and understood that I may never be killed. When Paula went to be with the First, she asked me with her dying breath to move on, find someone else to love. It took a while, but, my Ruuvak also understands that when she is standing with the First, who I know has pardoned her of all offenses, I'll have three beautiful angels watching my back.

"My challenge, young Fawn...or to keep from going as insane and drunk with power as Grand Darkness did.

"Both of you have given me good arguments pro and con. And, kid, one thing I do need to do regardless of being an Heir or not is to learn my people's ways. You know I was not raised in Lair, correct?"

"You were sent to another universe, right?" she said.

"Exactly," Edward said, "The Circle decided that to protect me, I should be in another Universe. So, I did not get the opportunity to learn of the heritage, traditions and customs of my people. That is something I must correct, Heir or not. I have made TOO many mistakes because of this ignorance."

"But you will get the chance if you accept", Maldriin countered. And besides... becoming an Heir... it is a high honor. Filkiin accepted, and he is the youngest Light dragon to ever become one! He knows his destiny, and his fathers! He knows what will happen when he becomes Grand Light!"

Solor hissed, growling at the young dragon. "That is not your place to speak, hatchling! What happens is tradition, and only the Heir should know of it!"

"That is very hard to keep secret when your mother is Grand Life herself!"

"Whoa, whoa. Hold up!" Edward exclaimed, silencing the dragons before they began to fight, using a small ice breath to get their attention. "What are you talking about? What will happen when Filkiin becomes Grand Light? There is something that you're not telling me, Brother. Please, I need to know."

Solor frowned, upset at the young life dragon. But he sighed, and spoke up. "When a member of the Circle steps down... they give up everything. Their power, their wisdom... their very lives, to help their Heir ascend to the position they have earned. When I become Grand Light, I will face my father... and when the song is sung, he will collapse and die before my very eyes." Solor looked to Edward, sadly. "Even with your current state of immortality, it will all be given up when you pass on the title to the next Heir. There are no exceptions; you will die when your song is sung."

"So," Edward said, "that's what happened with the former Grand Death? I missed him stepping down. But, I know that you did sing with the other dragons to mourn the loss."

Maldriin huffed more. "Which is why he should accept! If he does not, he will live for eternity, for all we know! He could be driven mad, and then either you or one of your descendants, Filkiin, would have to put him down! Is that what you desire for your brother?!"

At that, Solor had enough. He roared at the younger dragon. "Begone! I do not need you pressuring him to uptake this title! I need you to give him some damn space so he can choose for himself!" He flared his wings, letting his spine light up with energy to show he wasn't afraid to attack her if she interfered more. Maldriin wisely decided it was best if she left, but she let out a low grumble, showing she wasn't afraid. She huffed, and turned, taking to the air as the other Life dragons also went their own ways, knowing that they shouldn't interfere either. Solor huffed, letting his wings back down and the energy fading. He then turned to Edward, sighing. "I am sorry... Life dragons believe that Life always finds a way, and understand the importance of limiting how long one should live. Besides that... it's been over four thousand years since Grand Life had taken her spot, and she has never considered any of her own children to be suitable replacements."

"Starborn," Edward said, steeling his own gaze, "I need to make an informed decision here, dammit! You're holding back on me, only saying I should decline and she just said I should accept. I need the whole, unfiltered story and if I cannot get it from you then, I will ask others, regardless their clan or beliefs. I lack my own people's history and traditions. And you just chased off someone who was only trying to help. Thanks a lot! I've seen with my own eyes the same thing you have and that's a dragon who did go insane. I've seen my own first love's mind utterly snap because she lost her family and immortality was the worst fate for her...when Death is so badly desired that the first chance she got to die, she thrust that knife into her heart. Yet, Callisto was the person who, as an angel, brought Paula back to me. Without that Divine Intervention, Paula would have died before David was born."

Edward didn't want to argue with Solor, yet, he was annoyed regardless as he continued, "Maybe there have been times when I wished Death or Celesta or the damned Grim Reaper touches me and I go to the First with my head held high. Yet, I am still here. The Grand Death you attacked came the closest to ever killing me and, well, I haven't told anyone this, but, I will tell you.

"When I was in that coma, my Callisto crossed the barrier between our universes and told me I had a choice to make: Go into the Light and join the First or to complete my mission and fulfill my duty. And, then, someone else appeared who I never met on the mortal plane and, I'll tell you who convinced me to come back...Your Mother. Yes, Starborn...Your own mother came to me and said I needed to fulfill the destiny that the First set before me. That surprised me because I did not expect to see the dragoness who gave you life and taught you that it's OK to actually love someone. I was expecting maybe Paula to also appear to urge me to return here." Edward was spent at this point and sighed, "What I fear the most, brother is becoming like Oblaan or Callisto and I _would rather die_ before that happens and I turn into a true monster. Yet, I won't decide on accepting Grand Life's offer right now. I want to know her reasoning for choosing me before her children in her Clan. Why, out of all these dragons, did she pick someone outside of Lair? That's what has me both curious and concerned. I was raised in a world that had no dragons, so, forgive me if my thinking is human slanted." Edward leaned carefully against a tree and sighed.

Solor listened with an expressionless face. He had felt a flurry of emotions; anger, sadness, happiness... it was as if all of his emotions decided to come out and play at once. He began breathing slowly, trying to calm himself. When he decided that he was calm enough, he spoke again. "You will never be like them, Edward Barnes. You are stronger than them, stronger than me. Your mind will not go for millions of years, as long as you continue thinking the way you do... looking for the best in people. But when you become the Heir to Life... you will begin to look for the bad. You will seek out reasons to balance out the world... and you will be required to kill not only villains, but those that are innocent as well. I was raised to believe this way. I was raised to believe that the ends always justify the means. But you were not. And that is why you should refuse this offer." Solor shifted to his human appearance. "I've been in this form more often over the last few years, Edward. Because I am learning how not to think like a dragon... I am learning to think like both. From more than one perspective. I have changed so much since meeting you, and the Titans. I like who I am becoming. If you take up this title, even if it means learning about our history, culture, traditions... will you like who YOU will become? You will learn so much, that is very true... but you will lose who you are. You will become not only the Heir to the Life... you will become someone completely different.

"And for another fact... Grand Life may seem like a kind caring grandmother, but she is as crafty and calculative as any villain that I have met in the world. She uses her powers and intellect for good, Edward, that much I know for sure... but she isn't interested in you becoming the Heir of Life simply because you are a member of all clans, and are able to take her place. She will want something from you. She will want your loyalty. She will want you to promise her that you will give Lair as many eggs as you can. Life finds a way... and it isn't always pretty." Solor turned, deciding to leave his brother alone. "I shall find food for our friends. Speak to whoever else you wish, Brother. I have said all I can." He shifted back to his dragon form, flying towards the heart of the jungle to find food for Nightwing, Terra, and Jericho.

Edward sighed. Solor didn't know that Edward had to look at all sides of people, the best and the worst anyway. He was no closer to an answer than before, but, he knew that there would be time to decide regardless. But, what bothered the elder dragon is that there were already millions of dragons in each clan if what he was told is true, and there was certainly enough diversity in the DNA to support the species. But, then again, Solor had raised reasonable objections. He wasn't the same dragon anymore. Then again, Edward wasn't the same dragon he was either.

"No," he said to himself, "I am not willing to undertake this just yet. If Grand Life is maneuvering me based on a loophole, I'd rather be an independent citizen."

"It sounds like your mind is made up," a gravely voice said as one of the Death dragons came over, "My apologies, Commander. I should not have overheard.

"That's all right, hatchling," Edward said, "I could use another opinion.

"Yeah, I think it is. From what information I've gotten, this is not something I want to handle right now. Starborn said I should refuse it because he knows that he will be required to sire First knows how many whelps besides Soskrein and that they would expect him to pull another 4,000 years. That I do not mind so much already being immortal. One of the Life Clans wants me to take the position, knowing that once I take and train an Heir, as soon as I pass on my powers, I literally pass on in front of my Heir. It could be my daughter if she's inherited my powers, or my firstborn. It could be one of the millions of dragons in Lair, for all I know. But, for now, I'm going to have to decline or at least defer until long after my mate passes on. I would want to mourn her at _my_ rate, not dictated by some tradition I may not agree with. Ruuvak could live to be in her hundreds or have a normal human life span."

"Death is something that you fear, Commander?" the dragon asked.

"For myself, no," Edward mused, "I suppose at one time, I did fear it like a lot of sentient beings. But, when your leader hit me with his Blessing and challenging the Traitor could have gotten me killed, I feared what my death will do to those I care about. And I fear what will happen when they die. My mortal family could be killed fighting Darkness and the evil that still is in the world, or they could die from old age, or cancer takes them or even a traffic accident. So, I suppose that it's more of a 'Yes and No' answer."

"Death comes to us all, Commander," the dragon said, "We are charged with the saddest task within all of Lair. We have to tell someone that a dragon they care about will die soon, or, as Starborn found out, if a brood will not survive along with the mother. I have already had to tell someone in the Fire clan that their time is limited because the Grand Death told me it was time that dragon passes onto the First. It gives those the dragon loves time to prepare to sing the Sending Song. Hopefully, you will understand this. You know that for those suffering in great pain, Death is a release from that pain. It can be a release from a troubled mind or a mind that is no longer there. Or if the body is gone and the mind itself is still lucid, a state like that would cause the mortal or dragon to long for death to come."

"I know this," Edward said, "I have seen the planet's population turn over more times than I can count. I have sent many to their reward or punishment. Sometimes, I have mourned the death, especially if it was an innocent life. Others, I was glad that Death took them due to the evil they had wrought. I killed slave traders without remorse, and mourned those slaves who died before I could rescue them. I have seen death in all its forms, friend. Peaceful death where someone dies in their sleep, for example. I have seen couples who were truly soul-bound die within hours of one another. I have seen mortals killed in the most appalling of ways from being disemboweled alive, their sex organs sliced away and other forms of death I would not have wanted even for my worst enemy. I have had friends wither away and die just because their body gave out. And I will see all this again."

The Death Dragon nodded simply, understanding. "It will be difficult for you, Commander. You are already much older than many of us. We understand if you wish to decline, or accept. And please... do not mind Maldriin. As much as she wishes to help, her thoughts may be clouded by her own emotions." The Death dragon let out a little chuckle. "I believe that with some of the younger dragons, you have become somewhat of a celebrity. Many female dragons, especially those from the Life, would wait a thousand years to become your mate."

Edward let out a blush, surprised by this. "They do know that I am married, correct?"

"Of course", the Death Dragon replied, chuckling still. "But you have accepted a mortal as a mate, and while Ruuvak is the child of Trigon and will live much longer than most... many are full of hope that once she has passed, they will be chosen next. Not that they wish her death, of course. They just want to be there to help you heal when you sing her song."

Edward groaned. "I had no idea that dragons could be fangirls... I take a long time to heal when I lose a loved one to Death, hatchling. The Sending Song, I just learned and while it did help with a very old loss, I would only allow very few to see my weakness. I have to actually be IN love with my wife before she becomes my mate. It would take longer than the Circle would be willing to allow."

The Death finally let out a loud, gleeful laugh. "If you think that's bad, you should see some of the Light dragons that have been lusting after your brother!

"However, I see your point, Commander. Death is a release for some, yet, painful for others...those left behind. Our defense is sometimes to laugh, to keep us from going mad."

Edward nodded, "I know. I cannot reveal how I know, but, I know that the former Grand Death used a chuckle as a mental defense. I was saddened when I heard that he is with the First."

"You? Why? We know you and he did not get along well," the young Death dragon asked, "He wanted you and Starborn banished."

"He technically sacrificed himself to save my life," Edward said, "The Traitor, Oblaan, had decided to end everyone. I was out of the fight because I overused the gifts the Circle gave me, and, well Grand Death intercepted the beam. After the War ended, I went over to him and forgave him for the offenses and called him a brother. That was how I wished to repay his sacrifice. When Starborn called me with the news that he had passed on his title and power, I mourned the loss of a great dragon privately.

"The new Grand Death, though, is a pretty cool dragon, in my book and I am honored to serve under him. I feel that he will be a good leader of your clan for as long as he serves."

 **[Slade's Hideout]**

"We may have a problem," Slade told his imprisoned partner.

"Oh?" Malchior asked.

"Yes," Slade said, "My contacts have told me that my son has disappeared from his little mountaintop like so much smoke in the wind."

"I did not know you had offspring," Malchior said, "I understand if you thought it best to not mention them, though."

"I have a son, Joseph, and a daughter, Rose," Slade admitted, "Rose is a merc in her own right. Joseph has chosen a different path from what I have gathered and fought for the Titans and Dragons at the Battle of Titan Tower. He can also possess people."

"Then, we must convince him to fight for us, shouldn't we?" Malchior supposed.

"He's not all that important," Slade said, dismissing the thought of co-opting his son, "I'm certain that Solor has returned and told the Circle what happened in Barnes' universe. We can no longer wait. We must get to your Dark Lair and the rebellion."

Malchior frowned at that, although Slade could not see it. "I am not so sure, Slade. I do not think they will accept me so willingly; I am still the defeated Heir of Darkness. They may not accept my help."

Slade shook his head. "When they know of the secret weapon that we have been using, they may change their tune. We must start searching for them."

"Very well", Malchior stated. "Take a Tear to Mount Olympus. That is where the Dark Lair originally was. I believe there may be clues to find them there."

Slade nodded, picking up the book once more. "I'll contact my daughter, as well. She may be of some use to us, especially if she can infiltrate the tower. I have heard they have been upgrading it, and giving it an AI. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to take on a challenging mission."

Malchior grinned. "You mortals and your guns... you never cease to make life interesting."

 **[Lair - Solor's Cave]**

It had taken some time, but Solor managed to return with plenty of food for the three humans, along with an elk carcass for himself and Edward (which he left outside of the cave so he wouldn't disgust his friends). Nightwing and Terra both got a healthy dose of fish and vegetables, which had been cooked using dragon fire, while Jericho got a mix of fruits and vegetables. Solor was more than happy to accommodate for everyone, glad that he could play host for them today. He was still upset from his little spat with Edward and Fawn, but was hiding it very well from the others.

At least he was, until he heard someone landing outside other than Edward. He looked out to see Maldriin peering inside, and couldn't help but growl lightly. "You are not welcome here."

"I go where I please", she replied, growling back at him. "I wanted to meet the mortals that were visiting. I could smell them on both you and Kinnum."

"Solor, who is this?" Jericho asked, noting that it was a Life dragon. "Is she friendly?"

"She is a meddler", he growled. "If you wish to meet her, I will allow her in."

Nightwing shrugged. "Why not? Maldriin, we would be honored to meet you. I am Nightwing. My friends are Terra and Jericho."

Solor frowned, upset at that, but begrudgingly stepped aside. He morphed to his own human form, with her following suit. Once she had finished morphing, he couldn't help but drop his jaw.

Her figure was less curvy, her hair was green, and her eyes were green, but other than that, she seemed to be almost the spitting image of Raven! She had opted for shoulder length green hair, and while she didn't have a chakra on her forehead, she did have pale skin, even though it wasn't quite gray. She had opted for a simple tank top and short shorts, and she walked around barefoot. Tara couldn't help but grin at this. "Maldriin, I'm sorry, but that is too funny! You look like Raven if she decided to become a hippy!"

Jericho, meanwhile, had looked away, blushing lightly. He had been in seclusion for a good portion of his life; he wasn't used to seeing girls very often, especially one with such small clothing.

Nightwing, on the other hand, frowned. "I don't think Edward will appreciate that form, miss. I agree with Terra, you look a little too much like Raven."

"I picked this form long before I knew about Kiinnum", the female dragon responded, frowning. "If he has an issue with it, he can tell me himself. I didn't know Ruuvak looked like this."

Solor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Can you please pick another form?"

"Nope", she said, smirking. "I'm rather fond of my girlish figure. If it really does bug him that much, then I will oblige, but I'm sticking like this otherwise." She then shook her head. "Anyway, if we're going to talk, please call me Mally. But enough about me. Why don't you Titans tell me a bit about yourself? I've always been interested in metahumans and vigilantes, personally. If there's something you don't want to tell me, that's okay, of course. Everyone has their secrets."

Nightwing nodded, "It's not often we get a chance to visit, and, I do not have a problem answering questions, with two minor conditions: Do not ask me to remove my mask, and do not ask me for my given name. I have my reasons.

"My first identity was Robin and I was the sidekick of the Batman for many years. However, we had a falling out and I left. Right after I got to Jump City and taken down a thief, Starfire arrived and, man, was she angry! After a few minutes, the rest of the people who became the Teen Titans arrived and after gaining Starfire's trust, we were able to get rid of the slave traders who wanted Starfire back. After that, we decided to be a team and had a Tower built."

"The T-Shaped tower?" Mally asked, "We all know about that from having to defend it. I am not a soldier, so, I was not able to go there and help."

"Yes," Nightwing said, "It's been our home for a long time. But, I wouldn't call us vigilantes as we do not act as if we are above or outside the law. We bring down villains who serve the Darkness and put them in jail."

"You do not kill them?" she asked.

"No, we don't," Nightwing replied, "It's something that Batman taught me and one of my team's biggest rules. Even Edward...Kiinnum respects that rule when we are on missions as a team."

"But," she stated, "He still will kill despite that rule?"

"Yes," Nightwing admitted, "There are rare times when the rule is set aside. Other times, like his Bloodbath with Nightmare, that was a matter between dragons, not our team. So, that rule doesn't apply when Edward is dealing with other dragons."

"And, that's a good thing," Edward said as he arrived. He looked at Mally and did a double-take.

"Fawn?" he asked, "You look a LOT like my wife and the native Raven. Any reason why?"

She looked at him, with the decency to blush, and said, "I had chosen this form long before she was born, Kiinnum. If this bothers you, I will choose another."

Edward merely smiled, "I think it's perfect for you, kid. I do not mind and I know that both Ravens would probably be flattered regardless."

"Wait, you're not upset?" Solor asked, stunned that Edward was not upset at all. Then again, the others were just as surprised.

"Why would I be?" Edward said, "She has the right to choose her form and if by some coincidence she looks like Raven or Rachael, I will respect that choice. I will suggest, though, that if she someday wants to emulate Raven for real, she needs more bustline and at least more of a gray tint to her skin. Watch and see what I mean."

As they watched Edward's form shifted to Raven's look, including the chakra on her forehead. Mally went over and smiled, "I see what they meant. But, for now, I'll stay like this, if it's OK?"

"Of course it's OK!" Edward said, using Raven's voice. Mally's jaw dropped.

"That's her voice?" she asked.

Edward shifted back to his form and said, "Yes. I can do some mean impersonations and blend in with the mortals quite well.

"But, I need to tell you guys something. I have decided that for now, I will not accept Grand Life's offer. Not while my mate is still alive. I cannot reconcile my grieving process with what the Circle would demand eventually. However, Fawn also had a point that I cannot ignore. I would not go insane with power or anything like that, but, there will be a time when I want to voluntarily be with my loved ones already with the First."

"So, after the Titans of my universe have passed on, and I feel that it is time to move on, then, I will become an Heir. Not before. When I know my baby girl can fend for herself, then, I will become an Heir. I can still learn about my people without being an heir, though. It's a compromise that I know Grand Life will accept. But, I will want to be as independent as possible. Fawn, I know that you're a fan of mine, and, well, I'm humbled by that. And, after you guys left, a Death dragon told me that little Fawn here probably isn't the only one who would wait until Hell froze over to have a chance to be my first same species mate. And, Starborn...you have the same problem with the Light clan, Brother. They will line up to be your mate after Kreinyol goes to the First. Given how I know how jealous she can be, I would not tell her this fact. So, to yourself a favor and wait to be promoted until after she dies and you've had a chance to mourn and heal. That is my plan as well."

Both Mally and Solor blushed heavily, not expecting him to address situations like that. Mally was embarrassed that the Death dragon (she had a good idea on who it was) had revealed her secret crush, while Solor scratched the back of his head. "I... I had no idea", he admitted. "I mean... I noticed that I was getting some weird looks from the females in my clan, but I didn't think that they wanted anything from me."

"Are you kidding me?" Mally said, exasperated. "I can't count how many times one of my Light friends has said they wished they could just jump you!"

The situation was too hilarious, and Jericho couldn't help but start laughing. Soon, Terra and Nightwing joined in, followed shortly by Edward. Finally, after a moment, Solor couldn't help himself and started laughing as well, and Mally, while not as loud, let out a string of high pitched giggles. Every time one of them would begin to calm down, the laughter would catch up to them again, and for about five minutes, there was nothing but nonstop chortling and snorts coming from the cave. Eventually, though, the dragons and humans were able to calm down enough, the tension from before long gone.

"Edward", Solor said, smiling. "I am glad you have decided to at least put it off. I know Grand Life will not like it, but if she has decided you are the only one worthy to be her Heir, I am certain she will wait for you to be ready." He then turned to Mally. "And I am sorry I snapped at you. Edward means a lot to me, even though we aren't related by blood. I was merely looking out for him."

"It's alright", Mally said, smiling. "If a single dragon was approaching my married sibling, I'm pretty sure I'd be a little defensive, too."

Solor couldn't help but chuckle. "Just be careful about what you do. I'm certain Edward would be too much of a gentleman to hurt you if you overstepped your boundaries a little, but Ruuvak, on the other hand... well, let's just say you might not like where you end up."

Mally paled at that. "Believe me, I have no intention on getting into a fight with the Daughter of Trigon." She turned to Edward, and gave a friendly smile. "Well, since my feelings are already exposed, I might as well be straightforward. I do like you, Kiinnum, but I know you are deeply in love with your mate. So, I won't push anything. I would, however, like to be your friend."

Edward smiled, "I think that is certainly possible, kid. And, Starborn is absolutely right. Ruuvak would unleash a wrath that is the same as mine or Starborn's. She'd not hesitate to show you the error of your ways. She hasn't sent someone to a different dimension, but, there's always the first time. And, if the native Raven got involved to assist her counterpart...have your life insurance paid up as well as your health insurance."

"Huh?" Mally asked, confused.

"It means that either of them would want to hurt you very badly," Terra said giggling.

"Oh..." Mally said and paled a bit, "Then, I shouldn't cross Trigon's daughters."

"Just keep this at friends," Edward said, "And, part of the act of a friend is not wanting to hurt the Death dragon. He was looking out for me as well and, to be honest, he had your back as well. Same to you, Starborn. I appreciate that you have my back as much as I have yours. Just be gentle with all the fangirls out there. They all see you and I as more than capable of producing some mighty broods, right, Fawn?"

"I prefer Mally, actually," she said. Edward nodded, "That's fine. You may call me Edward instead of Kiinnum, if you'd like."

"But, yes," she said, "It is exactly that. We girls want someone who will give us the type of broods that the Circle will not hesitate to give their blessing to," she blushed heavily, "You fighting the Traitor, even though you technically lost the fight, impressed a lot of us. And, everyone knows you turned the Heiress to Lair's side. That's the sort of strength we want for our broods."

 _Oh, shit! What did I get myself into?!_ Edward thought.

"But, Light Heir," Mally said blushing, "All my Light dragon friends want the honor of being mother to a great great grandwhelp of a descendant of the First of the Light. You ended the Traitor's existence and are raising a hybrid of your own."

For once in Edward's life, he saw his own Starborn speechless. His face, ears, and even a good portion of his neck turned tomato red, and he suddenly found his own hands very interesting. More laughter was brought out by the older dragon, Nightwing, and Terra, who found the situation very hilarious. "It's not funny", Solor said feebly, barely attempting to defend himself.

"I think it's hilarious!" Terra said, smiling. "Poor little Solor is embarrassed that he's the center of attention with the Light ladies? I'm sure we could get a lot of mileage on this one!"

"Hey, back off", Solor said, his voice a bit stronger now. "I'm not used to being the center of attention... or the subject on a female's mind. Before I was banished, many Light dragonesses wouldn't even give me the time of day. Granted, I was a bit of an asshole back then, but even when I rejoined Lair, I wasn't really given much attention. It's kinda... jarring to know that so many dragonesses now want me to pick them after Kreinyol passes... which I hope isn't for a very long time."

A familiar voice rang out, "You'd be surprised, Solor." Vilea entered the cave, prompting Mally to lower her head. "It's alright, young Life dragon. I am not here on official business. You may look upon me." When Mally complied, Vilea continued. "After the war ended and many of my brethren rejoined the Circle... or at least, our probationary period... I have heard a few choice words from some of my clan sisters." She gave a low giggle. "Apparently, a lot of them find you rather attractive since you accepted Soskrein."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Solor said, exasperated. "Not only Light dragonesses, but Dark dragonesses as well?!"

"Hey, it's not my fault... technically", Vilea said, smirking. "Maybe they all think that Light dragons are sexy?"

Solor glared at Vilea. "You're lucky you're my daughter's mother, or else I'd find a reason to fight you and humiliate you."

"Oh please, you know I'm joking", Vilea said with a smile to disarm the situation. "However, once Kreinyol dies, which don't get me wrong, I will mourn as well, I'm fairly confident you will be approached by both Light and Dark dragonesses."

Edward snorted, "I'm dead meat, then. All the dragonesses who aren't already mated will want the honor of having my broods. Being the only true hybrid of all the clans means I'm a marked Dragon."

That got the laughter started up again, only directed at Edward. Of course, Vilea was also finding it very funny as well. Edward merely groaned..."Blackmail material for two universes. Raven's gonna kill me."

Solor shot a look to Terra. "You will remain silent. I do not need Kreinyol after me, and if you tell Rachael, then I'll be sure to make sure that, somehow, her rage is directed at you."

Terra only smirked. "Whatever you say, Smoke breath. I'll keep quiet... this is too funny to tell Raven and ruin my fun."

Solor shook his head, turning to Vilea. "What about you, oh Grand Darkness?" he said mockingly. "Do you have any desires to jump our bones?"

"Of course I do", Vilea said simply. However, she couldn't keep a straight face and started laughing at Edward's, Solor's, and even Mally's expressions. "Oh, First! You - hahaha! - You should see the looks on your faces!" After she calmed down, she shook her head. "No, I'm not interested. You two may be strong in your own right, but I think I want to get to know my potential mate before I decide to jump him. Solor, I've already had whelps with you, and while Soskrein may be the strongest I'll have ever produced, I think it would be best if I didn't try to give Susie some siblings. And Edward... no offense, but I'm not into old men. I'd like someone a little closer to my age."

"Your age?" Edward said, shocked. Vilea just admitted that she's a younger dragon in her own right, "Just how old are you, if you don't mind my asking? I don't care about the 'Old Man' crack, as long as you're honest to yourself. No offense taken. Besides, my Ruuvak would not appreciate the flirting between us. She doesn't mind playful kidding/teasing, but, I think with you, we are best to stay as friends and/or extended family."

Vilea shrugged. "I'm only one thousand five hundred years old. I was about halfway to maturity when I was named Heiress of Darkness."

Solor's jaw dropped. "Seriously? You're as old as my mom was!"

"Hey", she said, glaring. "I may be older than you, but I can still kick your scaly ass into next week."

"Yeah right", Solor challenged.

"... okay, you're right. I can't. But I know your mental weaknesses, and the right words to distract you long enough to give me an advantage."

"Vilea?" Edward asked, "Would you like to spar with us later on?"

"I would be honored," she said, "We have sparring grounds in Lair, and, I know that the Teen Titans have their own sparring area as well."

Mally asked, "Can I watch that?"

"Child," Vilea said, "You do not know how to fight?"

Mally hung her head, "No, I don't."

Solor sighed, but, said, "I will be training Soskrein. I can take another student, but, be warned: I shall not take it easy on you."

"Mally said, "I would not expect the Light Heir to take it easy on anyone he accepts as a student. I accept."

Jericho couldn't help but laugh lightly. "I never knew dragons were so much like humans. It's really calming to know that, now. I think, if a dragon ever joins me on my mountain, I could become good friends with them."

Vilea smiled. "I'm glad you think so", she said, "Because I may be joining you in the future. I've always liked that mountain range a lot, and I could use some peace and quiet to meditate."

"You meditate?" Solor asked, surprised. "I didn't think Dark dragons wanted to ever meditate."

"We do", Vilea admitted. "It takes a lot of concentration to keep our dark instincts at bay. Meditating makes it easier on me. To be honest, I'm kinda afraid that one day, I'll wake up and be just like my father." Her face fell, as she looked at her talons. "I'm afraid that someday, I'll want to create my own Trigon, and destroy this world. But with friends like you guys... I know I'll never give in to that side of my powers." She then looked at Solor. "Speaking of which... I think your daughter is probably wondering where you guys are right now. You were planning on playing Predator and Prey again, weren't you?"

"We were", Solor said, remembering. "Shoot, we better head back..." He looked at Vilea and Mally, making a decision. "Would you both like to come with? I'm sure Susie would like more company, and a bigger challenge on trying to escape."

Mally immediately nodded. "Of course! I'd love to meet the little Twilight dragon!"

"I don't know", Vilea said, frowning. "I have a lot of work and meetings that I need to go to..." She suddenly shook her head. "Screw it. She's my daughter, too, dammit. I deserve to have fun with her every now and then."

"Damn straight, Heiress!" Edward said, "You have every First Given RIGHT to see your daughter. Susie would be overjoyed to see you, Vilea. Also, I would invite you to meditate with me and Ruuvak later. You've earned the invite. And, if you feel yourself slipping and wanting to be like Oblaan, I know that I will be willing to help prevent that.

"BEX NU! LUV DO OBLIVION!"

The Tear opened at Edward's command and the group stepped through.

 **[Solor's Universe - ?]**

"Rose Wilson speaking."

"Hello, dear. How have you been?"

"Oh. Hi, _D_ _ad_. I thought you were in prison."

"I was. I made a mistake... but I've had a friend pull me out. That's not important. I suppose you know of the end of the Dragon war?"

"Who could forget? It was airing on national news for six months. Members of the Circle and their representatives having press conferences and speaking with world leaders... it was a little ridiculous."

"Indeed it was. What do you say we make it a bit more... interesting?"

"Stuff it, Dad. I work on my own now. Nothing you have could interest me."

"Not even a chance to infiltrate the Titan's Tower and fight the most powerful beings in the world? Or getting paid in pure, valuable gems?"

"... I'm listening."


	6. Predator and Prey plus Ravager

**Chapter 6**  
 **[Titan Tower]**

The group exited the Tear and was greeted by the rest of the Teen Titans.

Except for Soskrein. But, it wasn't something to worry about since it was early morning at the Tower.

"Who is this?" Raven asked, looking at Mally.

"Raven, this is Mally," Solor said, "She is one of the Life dragons we met yesterday."

"Why does she look like me?" Raven asked.

"Coincidence," Edward said, "Mally picked this for long before you were born."

Raven nodded, "I see."

"Where's Soskrein?" Edward asked, "With Kreinyol? Susie said she wanted to play today."

"They should be coming any..." Robin started to say before Edward was knocked over by a red blur.

"Well," Edward said chuckling, "I see you're in a playful mood."

"Yes, Uncle!" she exclaimed happily.

"Well, that's good, because today's Predator and Prey has a few extra players," Edward said as he sat up.

"Who?" Susie asked.

"Well, Aunt Vilea, for one," Edward said. That got Susie to leap at her birth mother.

"Auntie!" She said smiling, "You want to play with us?"

"I do," Vilea said, "I need to make the time to spend with you, baby."

Susie saw Mally and said, "Aunt Raven's sister?"

"Nope," Edward said, "This is a new friend. Mally, this is Susie. Or Soskrein of the Twilight. Susie, this is Mally."

Mally smiled and said, "It's an honor to meet you, Susie."

Susie grinned, "You want to join in the fun?"

"I do!" Mally said, "It's been a long time since I played Predator and Prey."

"But, before we do," Edward said, "I need to introduce you to the Teen Titans. First, the team leader, Robin. Followed by Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy and Terra. Kreinyol should be out shortly."

In fact, Kreinyol came out a few moments later and saw the new arrival.

"Ahh, here she is," Edward said, "Starfire, this is Mally, one of the Life dragons from Lair. Mally, this is Starfire from Tamaran, and Solor's wife." He had to impress on her that she could look, but, not touch.

"Are you a new friend?" Starfire asked.

"If you'll let me," Mally said and got the classic Starfire bearhug!

"Hello, New Friend!" She said.

"Hello, to you too," Mally said, sounding strained.

"Um, Kreinyol," Solor said, "She's still a kid. You may not want to crush her in your happiness."

Starfire let go and Mally was actually staggered a bit.

Edward steadied her and said, "You OK?"

"By the First!" Mally said after a moment, "That hurt a bit."

"Sorry about that," Edward said, "Star tends to give hugs that sometimes are overpowering to humans...and sometimes Dragons!"

"It's all right," Mally said after a moment, "I wasn't prepared for such a strong embrace."

"I'm ready to cook some breakfast," Cyborg said, "I assume a mega-meaty breakfast for our guest?"

Mally's stomach rumbled and she said, "That would be nice."

Solor, however, added himself to the mix. "Make sure that you prepare vegetarian meals for Beast Boy and Jericho, Cyborg. And no arguing this time. Jericho is a guest in our Tower."

Cyborg grumbled a bit, but consented. "Hey, BB, you mind cooking the veggies? You know I don't like touching that tofu stuff."

Beast Boy only shrugged. "Your loss, Cy." He placed his chef's hat on, heading to the kitchen to work along his best friend, causing Edward to raise an eyebrow.

"They actually cook together?" he asked his brother, shocked.

"Yeah", Solor responded. "In the past few months, after Cally was born, they've been more accepting of each others' eating habits. I think they were really shaken up by you being taken away, and part of coping was learning to actually get along and share the kitchen space."

"Incredible", Edward admitted. "Garfield and Victor still fight over the kitchen all the time back home...Well, when I'm not cooking for the guys, that is."

"They'll grow out of it", Solor said, smiling. "Perhaps your Titans haven't matured as much as ours."

Nightwing decided to ask a question that had been on his mind. "What exactly is Predator and Prey, if you don't mind me asking? I think Edward mentioned it a few times, but I don't think he elaborated a lot."

"Or you weren't paying attention", Edward groused.

Solor only chuckled. "It's alright, brother. I don't mind explaining." He then turned to Nightwing, explaining the rules. "Basically, Predator and Prey is a mix of Tag and Hide and Seek. The Prey, which is usually played by the child, gets five to ten minutes head start so that they are able to find a good hiding spot. The Predator, the parent, then goes on an active hunt to try to catch the Prey. Basically, after five minutes, it becomes a Tower-wide chase to try to catch the Prey, who usually is running all around the inside and outside of the tower like a madman. Of course, the only few rules are that Soskrein isn't allowed to hide in Raven's room, or the split room that Terra and Beast Boy share."

[Before you ask, Edward, no, they aren't doing the nasty. Solor would be able to smell them if they were, and their heightened emotions would have kept me up all night] Raven told the older dragon via telepathy, causing the older dragon to chuckle softly. [They just think it would save time and space if they shared a room... although I'm sure the prospect of seeing each other in the buff might have something to do with it.]

"How do we know if Soskrein has been caught?" Mally asked.

"You'll usually hear her laughter through the tower", Solor said, smiling. "With how ticklish she is, if she's on the roof, you can actually hear her at the bottom of the tower, with how loud she can get."

"Ticklish?" the Life dragon asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is that a mortal phrase?"

Immediately, Solor couldn't help but smirk, as he saw the native Terra approaching their new guest. "Here, let me show you", she said, suddenly driving her fingers on Mally's stomach, causing a loud shriek and the dragon quickly squirming away.

"W-What in Oblivion was that?!" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Do dragons not usually know about tickling?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Normally, yeah", Solor said. "We usually are walking around with our scales. No one every really comes in direct contact with anyone's skin. I'm sure the only clan who actually knows about that certain weakness are Dark dragons, seeing that they've been banished to the Mortal World for millions of years."

"Th-that felt really weird", Mally admitted. "No ones ever touched the skin on my stomach before..."

"It's something you get used to", Solor said dryly. "Apparently, if the team finds out about someone being ticklish, they'll dig into that and milk it until it's dry."

Vilea looked over at her friend, raising an eyebrow. "Solor... are you ticklish?"

"Yes", Solor groaned, not appreciating being reminded of that fact.

Kreinyol giggled. "Yes, friend Vilea. Susie found out when she was very young, and accidentally revealed it to the team. They all took their turns of the 'putting Solor in his place' for past transgressions and that he was full of the ego when your father was killed."

"I did not enjoy that, and we agreed to never speak of it again!" Solor growled. "I do not like other people touching my skin! It feels unpleasant!"

He quickly morphed so his scales was covering his skin, shooting a glare at his Terra who had begun sneaking up on him, poised to strike.

"Spoilsport", she grumbled, walking back over to Mally.

"So, since breakfast is almost ready, shall we eat? We can play after we've finished", Edward asked.

"Aw!" Susie moaned, pouting. She then let out a yelp as she was lifted up by her father, who gave her a big hug.

"It's alright, Susie", Solor said, smiling. "We should eat together. Then you'll have the strength to play longer." She seemed to accept that logic, and nodded enthusiastically.

With that, the group began taking their normal seats. The table had been replaced for a larger one, allowing more members to sit together. Fortunately, they had a few extra seats, since Edward, Rachael, and other members of Nightwing's team had been guests at the table before, but Vilea and Mally were stuck sitting at the counter to eat. However, they were still included into the conversations, since the table wasn't too far away from the counter.

Within 30 minutes, the meal was done and the dishes washed and set aside to try. Mally's jaw dropped seeing Beast Boy morphing into an octopus to speed through the dishes.

Edward chuckled, "You wanted to know about metahumans, remember?"

That got Edward a friendly jab in the side. "I wasn't expecting Beast Boy to be blessed by Life itself. Granted, I'm sure that the Sakutia had some aspect in it."

Beast Boy morphed back to ask, "How did you know about that?"

"I can smell the disease", she explained. "I'm sorry you got infected."

"Don't be", Beast Boy replied, smiling. "It got me where I am now."

Edward had to hide a smile, though.

[He's come a long way,] Raven said, noticing Edward's mood.

[I see that, Raven,] was Edward's reply, [He was really touchy about his illness. I am glad for him and the team. BB's maturing fast.]

[His jokes still aren't that funny,] she groused.

[That, I wish I could tell you changes over time,] Edward replied, [Small price to pay in the long run given his increasing value to the team.]

Robin said, "I think that the Predator and Prey game can stand in for today's training. Means that everyone takes part."

"I've thought about it," Edward said, "and to make things interesting, I would suggest that Susie not be against all of us. One little dragon against all of us would not be fair."

"Can I help her?" Mally asked.

"Of course," Solor said, "She could use a more experienced 'Prey', but, there's someone else I want on the 'Prey" team." He smirked and looked at his former captor.

"No way!" Vilea said, "I am not going to be the Prey!"

"I think it's a good idea, Heiress," Edward said, "How quickly did Solor and I take you down? Had you been in better practice and having the advantage in knowing the Dark Lair, you could have evaded capture longer, forcing me and maybe the Grand Light to enter the Dark Lair. Instead, according to Starborn, you headed right to the exit. So, you're Prey, my dear Vilea."

She glared at both Dragons and said, "Fine. But, if there's a next round, I am a Predator."

"Fair enough," Edward said.

"Consider this 'payback'," Solor said with a smirk, "I'm not that vengeful to make you do something really humiliating. I've owed you this for over a year. But, if we are to serve on the Circle together, I shall forgo any other form of payback. Since we are now friends, I think this is more than fair, Vilea. I'll even be nicer about it...I'll let Edward chase you instead of me.

"You get 5 minutes head start. Anyplace within the tower or Titans Island is fair game, except for Raven's room and Beast Boy's quarters.

"The clock starts … NOW!"

Immediately, the three dragonesses all took off, heading into different directions. Apparently, they all had the same idea of splitting up, to make sure that it would take longer for them to be caught. Solor chuckled. "I think we should split up into different teams, as well. Edward, you, Nightwing, and Tara should go after Vilea. Beast Boy, Terra, Cyborg, and Jericho, you go after Mally. I'll chase after Susie with Raven, Robin, and Kreinyol."

"Why should we go after Vilea?" Edward asked, although he didn't mind. He just wanted to hear Solor's reasoning.

"Because, while I think it would be amusing to tickle the acting Grand Darkness, Susie is commonly my prey", Solor said. "She'd be mad at me if I didn't hunt her down. Besides, I don't know if Vilea is ticklish or not, and something tells me you'd find more humor at that if she is. As for Mally... well, I can tell both Jericho and Terra are a little antsy on getting the newcomer. For different reasons each, I'm assuming?

"And, I said I would not personally chase Vilea."

Terra let out a smirk, while Jericho blushed lightly. "Don't tell me you're developing a crush on the Life dragon?" Beast Boy asked the previously mute boy.

"I-it's just that", Jericho said. "A crush. I grew up on a mountaintop, I'm not used to seeing a girl like that. Besides, I'd doubt she'd be interested in me."

While the rest of the team stared in shock, Solor merely thought, _Considering the huge crush she has on Edward, no, I don't think she would._

"Since when can you talk?!" Cyborg asked, surprised. "I was downloading a program to teach me sign language so we could communicate, bro!"

"Hehe... sorry", Jericho said, smiling. "While visiting, Grand Life healed my voice. I don't have to use sign language to communicate anymore. Although it might come in handy, since there may be times where we have to talk without making noise. And since not all of us are telepathic... Robin, it might be a good idea for your team to learn sign language."

Nightwing smirked, "We've done that with the Titans as well. We were all reduced to kids a few years ago and when Edward, Zatanna and Raven were able to reverse the effects, Jericho's voice was restored. The sign language comes in quite handy."

"Well, I am glad of that. Congrats on gaining your voice. I'll put it on the list", Robin replied, smiling. "In the meantime, though, I think the five minutes are up. We should probably start looking for our targets."

"Agreed", Solor said. "If I know Vilea, she's probably heading towards the basement to find somewhere dark to hide. She should be easy for Team Edward to catch." Edward snorted at the team name, but said nothing. "I don't know Mally that well, so you should probably check the mid to upper levels of the tower, Team Jericho. My team will head for the roof, since Susie likes to hide outside first and then sneak her way back inside."

The three teams nodded in agreement, and all split up, heading for their targets.

 **[Edward's Team - Lower Levels]**

Edward gave it some thought and said, "Vilea was an easy takedown when she was running from Solor. She shouldn't be that hard to capture again." He smirked, "One wolf coming up. Just follow me. Nightwing, have some of your flashbangs ready. She won't be expecting a quick blinding flash. Terra, you and I will flank her once she's located. She may revert to her dragon form as well."

"Any restrictions?" Terra asked.

"Don't hurt her. Anything else is fair game. You may use your powers, Terra, and Nightwing may use whatever he can. I've adopted a personal restriction and that is no teleporting or using a Tear. Gotta keep it as fair as possible," Edward said and morphed to his wolf form.

He sniffed around for a bit before locking in on what he hoped was Vilea's scent and took off. Nightwing and Terra followed their dragon friend.

Edward took his time, wanting Vilea to let her guard down a bit. The thing is that the team had a huge advantage seeing how the Tower is an exact duplicate to the one they call home. However, Vilea had been shown around the Tower, so, she knew her way around a bit.

But, Vilea was proving to be cunning as well and ducked through the storage area to try to throw the Predators off. She also ducked into the Garage and found the T-Car sitting there.

"I wonder if I can use this to slow them down," she thought to herself, unaware that the T-Car had some defenses built in. The incident when Gizmo had the T-Car v1.0 convinced Cyborg to ensure that only those he wanted touching his baby could use it.

Soon as she touched the T-Car, she let out a loud yelp, "YEOW! Damn thing is electified!"

That, of course, gave away her position.

"The garage!" Nightwing exclaimed. Edward "yipped" in response and bolted that way, morphing to a hawk en route.

Nightwing prepared some bolos as well as a small net that even if Vilea tore apart, it was no loss.

The three charged into the garage to find it empty. The Prey had gotten away.

"Damn...Where could she have gone?" Edward muttered after reverting back.

"No idea," Nightwing said, "The Garage does lead outside, but, the door is still closed that leads to the city."

"She's proving to be a challenge," Tara said.

Edward went to a bloodhound form this time and sniffed around the garage and after several minutes, he got her scent again and took off. Nightwing and Tara soon realized that Vilea was heading towards the T-Ship's storage bay.

"She's got nowhere to go, unless she can swim," Nightwing said to his partners.

"I can block that exit," Tara replied with a smirk.

"Do it," Nightwing said with a smirk of his own. Terra's hands glowed through the gloves as she concentrated.

Vilea heard an odd rumbling sound as she headed for the only exit that she had out of the tower.

"Crap!" She muttered, "That girl just closed my escape route!"

She morphed to her human form to see if there was any other routes out.

That turned out to be her mistake because, unknown to her, Edward had pulled another morph, this time to a mouse and snuck up behind Vilea.

 _This is for Solor_ , Edward thought and jumped onto Vilea's leg! She let out a SHRIEK as Edward tickled her all around her leg. She dropped to the floor, trying to rid herself of the little rodent without success.

Nightwing and Terra got into the act a moment later, tickling the Grand Darkness until she was laughing hard. Finally, Edward morphed back to normal and helped Vilea to her feet. He was smiling broadly, though

"Well played, my dear," he said with a smile, "Let's head back." Vilea, however, was enjoying a good laugh. It was probably the first time she'd laughed in a long time, if ever.

Nightwing pulled his communicator and reported that "The Prey has been caught. Vengeance has been served cold."

Solor replied, "I figured, the yelp she let out was heard all through the Tower. We're still looking for Susie, though."

"Good hunting, Predator!" Edward said with a smirk.

 **[Team Jericho - Middle of the Tower]**

"Sounds like Vilea was caught", Beast Boy mused, chuckling. "That was a loud one... I guess she's really ticklish."

"Yeah, seems like it", Cyborg said, smirking. "If she gives me more trouble about upgrading the Tower, I know how to get her back. Either that or she tried to use the T-Car and got one heckuva shock."

"Hey, just because she was poking fun at you copying Edward's AI system for his tower, doesn't mean she was giving you trouble. She admitted that she thought it was cool", Terra reminded. "Now come on, we have a dragon to find."

"No trouble", Beast Boy said, smiling. He morphed into a beagle, starting to sniff around.

"Why a beagle?" Cyborg asked.

"They are common hunting dogs", Jericho replied. "Thanks to the big ears, they can sweep up a lot of scents into their nose. If Mally passed by here, Beast Boy will know."

"So, Jericho... how long until you ask her out?" Cyborg teased.

"Like I said, I don't think she'll be interested", Jericho said, blushing lightly. "Promise to keep a secret?" When his teammates nodded, Jericho smiled. "She has a crush on Edward. While I think her human form is pretty, she's pretty much only got eyes for him. She's even admitted she likes him, but because he's married to his Raven, she promised to not make any advances, and to remain friends."

Terra smiled. "She's probably a bigger woman than I am. I'd probably avoid Edward like the plague if I had a crush on him."

Beast Boy mockingly whimpered in his dog form, getting a slight laugh out of his fiancée. But then, he suddenly took in a deep breath, and began running down the hall.

"I think he's got a scent!" Cyborg shouted, with the rest of the team chasing after their green friend.

Meanwhile, Mally had managed to find her way into Starfire's room. She was hiding in the alien's closet, and for a moment, was trying her best to stay silent. Then she noticed all of the purple outfits nearby, and smiled. "I'll have to ask if I can borrow one of these sometime", she said, admiring the one piece outfit near her. "Of course, that'll be later when we're friends and I can convince her I'm not gonna wear it in an attempt to seduce Edward..."

She quickly clammed up when she heard a noise, and quickly peaked out. Of course, she wasn't expecting the giant worm gurgling and slowly crawling around the room. She made a face. "I have no idea what that is, but I think it'll probably be a better idea if I stay away from it." She silently snuck out, not gaining the attention of the giant moth larva.

"There she is!" Terra shouted, and Mally quickly turned, seeing the team coming after. Letting out a quick squeak, she quickly morphed into a horse, and turned, running down the hall.

"She can shift into animals, too?!" Cyborg shouted. "Beast Boy, shift, quick!"

The changeling nodded, quickly morphing into a faster animal, a cheetah. He sprinted down the hall, hoping to catch up to her before she made a sudden turn. Unfortunately, that's exactly what happened, as she shifted from a horse back to her human form, quickly diving down another hall and sprinting on her own two feet.

Beast Boy, however, quickly regained his footing, charging back down after her. Cyborg was monitoring her path, using the sensors in the Tower Walls. For a second, he noticed that there was more than one unknown signal from the sensors, but he shrugged, figuring it was Vilea. They hadn't registered her in the new system yet, and while it was in disarmed mode, it still let him know when someone they didn't know was in the tower.

After plotting out her course, Cyborg and Terra quickly moved to cut her off. She was heading for the gym, and they knew it was a dead end. If they could stall and keep her there until Beast Boy caught up, she'd be in deep trouble.

And that was exactly what happened. Mally dove into the gym, letting the changeling speed past the room. However, she wasn't expecting the room to be a dead end, and curse silently. "Shoot! This was probably a bad idea. Better get out of here before the-"

That was when Terra and Cyborg entered, evil grins on their faces.

"-others come in... shoot again." She backed up, a nervous smile on her face. "Come on, guys, can we talk about this?"

"Nope", Terra said, taking off her gloves and showing off her pointed nails. Mally gulped, realizing that would probably be very effective against her. "Now, shall we do this the easy way?"

"Or the hard way?" Cyborg finished, grinning as he cracked his metallic knuckles. "Prey don't have anything they can bargain with."

Mally, for a moment, looked very panicked. She didn't know exactly how sensitive her body would be, and was fearing the worst. So, she decided to try to force her way through. She suddenly charged, and Terra, not expecting the sudden attack, was immediately shoved aside, thrown off balance. Cyborg threw his arms forward, hoping to catch her in a bear hug, but she managed to dodge out of the way, sliding between his legs and rushing for the door.

"Ha! You'll have to do better than that to catch- WAUGH!" Mally let out a loud squawk as she was thrown to the floor, and she immediately knew Jericho and Beast Boy had caught up, grabbing onto her legs.

Then she let out a shriek as the team descended on her.

Terra was once again attacking her stomach, while Cyborg attacked her left foot and Beast Boy her right. Jericho, meanwhile, targeted her underarms, and while he was being more gentle than the others, she found his fingers to be more torturous as she laughed her head off. "Stop! Stop! It tickles too much!" she managed to shout. "You win! You win! I give up! Please, stop!"

Finally, they stopped, and she was left panting on the floor, still giggling lightly.

"Cyborg to Teams Edward and Solor. Prey has been subdued. Only one target left, right?"

"Solor to Cyborg. Affirmative. Sights set on final target, and beginning pursuit", came the Heir's voice. "Good job, by the way. We heard her shrieking outside."

"Holy crap, that's loud", Terra said, smirking. "You are really ticklish, Mally."

"Stuff it", the Life dragon retorted, although her smile showed she wasn't angry. She eventually sat up, smiling. "I'll admit... that felt really weird, but it was kinda fun. I wouldn't mind being the prey again." She then mock glared at Jericho. "Except you're not allowed to touch me. Your fingers tickle too much."

Jericho only blushed and scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry. I didn't realize how sensitive you were."

"It's okay", she replied. She gave him a hug, showing there were no hard feelings. "As long as you are careful, I don't mind."

"I take it Life dragons can morph like Edward?" Beast Boy asked.

"For the most part," Mally said, "Yes. Took you guys off guard, huh?"

"Yeah!" Cyborg said.

"Actually," Edward said as he came around the corner, "Life Dragons are usually the only ones in Lair that are taught to morph into different animals. The Circle has to allow someone from outside the clan to do different animals."

"You know more about us than you realize," Mally said with a gleam in her eye.

Vilea, Nightwing and Tara caught up a moment later and they sat down near the other group.

"That was fun," Mally said, "But, shoot, are all dragons that ticklish?"

Edward shrugged, "No idea - HEY!" Terra had dragged her nails along Edward's side seeing how she still had her gloves off. He jumped a good 6 inches off the floor and his reaction got the group laughing hard at his expense.

"Answered that one," Tara said, "I'm going to get a lot of mileage outta this one."

"You wouldn't?!" Edward exclaimed, "Come on Tara!"

Tara waited a moment and said, "Gotcha!" Edward mock glared at his little sister.

"Just for that...I'm going to let Rave send you to another dimension," Edward growled.

Tara paled and backed down before Edward broke out laughing.

"We're even..." Was all he said.

Edward decided to take the time to "phone home" and pulled his communicator.

"Edward to Rachael," he said.

A moment later his wife appeared and said, "Hi, Babe. How are things going?"

"So far, so good," Edward replied, "The Circle's been informed and let's just say, they are not pleased at all. They have authorized a massive search for Slade and Malchior as well as allowing both teams to join in the search here.

"But, we're taking a bit of time to enjoy Predator and Prey with everyone joining in the fun. Even got a couple new players. Vilea is here as well as a young Life dragon named Mally. You'd get a laugh at her human form."

"Oh?" Rachael said, "I'll bite." Edward rotated the communicator and Rachael made a choking sound.

"She looks like she could be my sister!" Rachael exclaimed, "Please, tell me she's not emulating me."

"I'm not," Mally said, "I chose this form about 250 years ago, actually."

"Raven?" Rachael said, "Is she telling the truth?"

"Relax, Rachael," Raven assured her twin, "Mally's telling the truth. It's just a coincidence. Edward's actually OK with it."

Rachael actually did allow her face to relax hearing that one.

"How is Cally?" Edward asked.

"She misses her daddy," Rachael admitted, "She was asking where you went to."

She moved her communicator to show Cally there, playing with some blocks.

Edward smiled, "Hi, baby girl."

"Daddy?" Cally asked, her face breaking out into a smile.

"I'm here, sweetheart. I have to help Uncle Robin and Uncle Solor for a while," Edward said.

"Oh," Cally said, her face falling, "When can me go?"

"Soon, Callisto," Edward said.

"Awww," Cally said.

Mally looked over Edward's shoulder and whispered, "Your daughter?"

Edward nodded, "Yeah. Please, I'm not comfortable with you looking over my shoulder."

Mally withdrew, mainly because Vilea stepped in and gently pulled the younger dragon away and hissed, "That was NOT appropriate, young lady. I know you have a crush on Kiinnum, but, I will not tolerate you trying to squeeze his mate out. Do I make myself clear? Next time, you best ask his permission!"

Mally gulped and said, "Yes, Heiress Vilea!"

"Good," Vilea said and released her. The others saw that and decided that it was a Dragon matter and let it go.

Edward and Rachael talked for a while longer, until they heard a high pitched laugh ringing through the Tower.

"Sounds like the Prey has been caught," Edward said, "I'll talk to you soon."

He saw the crestfallen look on Mally's face and knew that Vilea had chewed her out.

"Excuse me, but, I need to talk with my new friend," Edward said, "Mally, you will walk with me." His tone was icy, though. They knew that Edward was not happy and cringed inwardly.

They headed toward a more secluded area and Edward turned to her, his gaze steeled. "I am most displeased with you," he said, "had you asked, I would have happily let you see my daughter on the viewscreen, but, you took it upon yourself to invade my space without permission. I will only say this once: I am loyal to my wife and my extended family in both universes. Nothing short of a direct order from the First Himself will sway my loyalty and my love for Rachael. I will have NO problem reporting further transgressions to Grand Life. Do you really want to be in the center of the Circle and having to defend yourself? I've been there and on trial. It was NOT an enjoyable experience."

Mally's face fell and a tear fell, "I'm sorry."

Edward replied, "Apology accepted and I forgive you. I've said my peace, kid. Usually, once I've gotten things off my chest, I'm not so hard-hearted not to forgive. Trust me...I've had far worse things done to me that I've forgiven.

"Have you noticed that Vilea and I get along quite well?"

"Yes," she said, "Didn't you forgive her as well?"

"I did," Edward said, "And she did things to Solor that others would find unforgivable. She raped him, tricked him, drugged him and broke him. It took a lot of work to help him to heal on the inside. But, he came back. Stronger than ever. And, after the war ended, I flew after her and told her, 'I hate what you did to Starborn. But, if there's to be healing, there must first be forgiveness, so, despite your crimes against my brother, I forgive you.' I placed my talons on her head and asked that the First bless her work and that He would also forgive her. It took a year, but, she showed me that she is worthy of my friendship and an even greater honor: I consider the Heiress to be my sister-in-arms and a sister-by-right. I've had to chew Vilea a bit as well, but, with the respect that she is due because of her status as Heiress and acting Grand Darkness. The same respect that I will give you as well. _That_ is what friends do."

He pulled her into a hug.

"We still friends?" Mally asked softly.

"Look at me, Fawn," he said. When she looked up, he said, "We are still friends, kid. I like you already AS A FRIEND. That's all this will get to, not until after my wife joins the First. You are a young Dragon, that much is obvious, so, who knows. When that happens and I am ready to assume my duties as an Heir and even Grand Life, you may have an inside track...If you don't mind an 'Old Man'. I say this not to encourage you further, though. I just do not want you to get your hopes up too soon. It will shatter your young heart if you were to try to make a move now. You'd be shot down by me, my wife and the rest of the Titans and, I would not want to see you banished from Lair. Cheer up, OK? We might play a second round of Predator and Prey."

Mally nodded, trying to smile. "I meant no offense, Ed- Kiinnum. I was not trying to come between you, or your wife, or anything like that. I just... I wanted to see what she looked like." She looked down, crestfallen. "And now, everyone thinks I'm trying to be a homewrecker, and I just wanted to see your daughter. She's beautiful." She let out a dry laugh. "I used to be a nurse in the mortal world, you know. I was in charge of helping doctors perform deliveries. It was my favorite job in the whole world... because I helped little ones be born. I love children, I always have. So, when I heard Cally talking to you... I couldn't help myself. I am sorry, I really am."

"I forgive you, Mally" Edward said, "They will not think that you're a homewrecker. If they do, Raven will vouch for your feelings as well. I see that you regret it, and, I tell you what...I'll have them both come over. I would actually want a medical type person around, just in case. Don't worry about this, except take it as a learning experience, all right? I see that you meant no harm or offense, so, I will take no offense. I'm looking out for your best interest, that's all. Like you were when we met. I chewed Starborn out as well for chasing you away. I wanted a different opinion. He was against my accepting your mother's offer, you were for it. Balance, right?

"And...thanks for the compliment. Cally is going to grow up to be a handful. I may have to do the whole 'Scary dragon daddy' look."

He even gave her a peck on the cheek. She smiled, "Thank you, Edward."

"You're welcome..." He almost called her "Sister", but, he remembered his time banished to that third universe. Solor did not react well to being called a brother. He would wait until he felt it was a good time.

 **[Team Solor - Rooftop]**

Solor, while all of this was going on, had been looking for his daughter, and caught sight of her. "Guys, I found her!" he yelled out, letting Kreinyol, Raven, and Robin know that Susie had been spotted. The little girl let out a yelp, and dove from the tower, shifting into her dragon form in mid-fall and catching the wind.

Solor whistled. "She's getting really good at that..."

Kreinyol, meanwhile, reacted quicker, taking to the air and chasing after her bumgorf. The juvenile dragon managed to dive into an open window, flying through Terra's room and jumping through the already open door. She raced towards the living room, unaware that was the plan all along.

Robin had been waiting for Susie, throwing a smoke bomb to disorient her. For a second, it was difficult to see anything. When the smoke cleared, though, Soskrein had been wrapped up in a bolo, squirming on the ground.

"Prey has been captured", Robin said, smirking. "Solor, I think the honor is yours."

"I'll be at your position shortly", was the reply, and Susie let out a frustrated groan.

"Not fair!" she yelled out. "I hate it when you use tools on me, Uncle Robin!"

"How else am I supposed to capture you?" Robin teased, walking over and wiggling Susie's big toe, making her bite her lip and try very hard not to laugh. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna tickle you. That's your dad's job."

"Please, just get it over with!" Susie cried out. "I hate it when you guys gang up on me like this!"

"Liar", Robin said, smirking. "I can see you smiling. You may say you hate it, but admit it, you love the attention. Even if it is a bit unorthodox." Susie merely stuck out her tongue, but she didn't deny it.

At that moment, Solor walked in, with Raven and Kreinyol following. "Robin, are you teasing Susie again?"

"Every time", Robin replied, smiling. "All yours, Captain."

Solor smirked, approaching his daughter as she wiggled, trying to get loose. "Looks like you lost, Susie. Guess what that means?"

"Not the tickle monster..." she whimpered.

"Nope. Not the tickle monster." At those words, Susie stopped struggling, looking at her dad with a raised eyebrow. Then she noticed how close everyone else was, and immediately grew nervous.

"The tickle MONSTERS!" Solor finished, as all four of them attacked, making Susie, like Mally and Vilea, shriek before she began laughing her lungs out. The attack was short and playful, but she was still panting as they let her go, and Solor pulled her into his arms, holding her easily as she lay her head against his shoulder. "Wow, Susie... I think you're becoming more ticklish every time we play this game", he teased, smiling at her.

"Shut up", she said, although she still smiled. "You're just getting better at it."

Solor just smiled, walking towards Edward's location. "We better let the others know the game's over... although, with how loud that squeal was, I wouldn't be surprised if they already know."

Raven only smiled, and gently pressed a finger against Suzie's cheek. "Did you have fun, kiddo?"

Susie looked a bit tired, but she smiled and nodded. "Yeah... I lasted a lot longer this time. Almost fifteen minutes."

"Yes, you are becoming better at avoiding the tickling", Kreinyol said, kissing her bumgorf gently. "Perhaps someday, you will be the Predator instead."

"That day might be sooner than you think", Robin said, noticing the look in Solor's eyes. He was already planning something; it reminded him of the look that Batman gave him sometimes. He felt his heart sink a bit, thinking about his old mentor. It has been a very long time since they spoke... maybe he'd give him a call soon?

Solor, however, suddenly stopped, looking around the corner of the hall. There, he saw Edward speaking with Mally, who looked rather ashamed about something. Edward, however, seemed to cheer her up slightly, and he even gave her a small peck on the cheek. Solor frowned, but figured he did it for a reason, so he'd keep quiet. Instead, he opted to walk out at that time, putting on a smile. "Susie's getting really good at this", he said, smiling. "She lasted longer than Vilea and Mally combined."

"Don't remind me", Mally said, frowning. "That's a little embarrassing... but it's been hundreds of years since I played that game."

"Speaking of which, how old are you, Mally?" Robin asked. "I get the feeling you're not as close to Solor as you seem."

"You'd be right", Mally admitted. "I'm only seven hundred. I still have fifty years to go before I can have my own hatchlings. But it'll be worth the wait, I'm sure. Whoever my mate turns out to be."

Solor smiled, hearing the sincerity in her voice. She knew there was a chance she could be with someone other than Edward, and it was very mature of her to accept that. "Speaking of which, would you mind giving Susie a short check-up? I'm assuming you were either a nurse or a doctor at some point."

"Just because I'm a Life dragon doesn't mean I have medical experience", Mally said, frowning. "That's racist, Filkiin."

"So you're telling me you've never been in the medical field?" Solor asked, smirking.

"Of course I've had medical experience. I used to work in a maternity ward", Mally admitted, smiling. "I'd be happy to help. I'm guessing you haven't taken her to a normal doctor?"

"Most doctors do not know how to treat a dragon of illness or monitor their growth", Kreinyol said. "And we are unable to bring her to Lair without worrying about her safety right now. Fortunately, she appears to have a strong immune system already, and has not been sick or injured herself."

"That's good to hear", Mally said. "Susie, do you mind if I take a look, make sure you're alright?"

Susie nodded. "I don't mind. I'm just surprised it took so long before they made a friend who would ask about this stuff."

Solor chuckled. "Sorry. Over the last few months, she's been picking up Raven's sarcasm."

"I am so proud of my student", Raven joked, smirking.

Edward chuckled, "Susie has a good teacher, then."

While Mally began her simple examination, checking on the little girl, Solor turned to Edward. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah", Edward admitted. "Everything's fine now. Mally just wanted a look at Cally, and accidentally got too close to see her. Vilea gave her a stern talking to, and I had to voice my dislike as well. She regrets it, though, and apologized, explaining that she loves children, and just wanted to see Cally. She didn't mean anything out of it. I've forgiven her already."

"I hope so", Solor said. He then lowered his voice. "But I think you giving her a peck on the cheek isn't going to help discourage her from behavior like that."

Edward blushed. "You saw that?"

"Yeah, I saw it. Edward, you know she has a crush on you. Giving her affection like that is only going to get her hopes up, and while she may not do anything now, since your wife will fight her tooth and nail if she does anything out of line, you're gonna make her think she has a claim on you later on." Solor chuckled lightly. "Just be careful, right? We don't need Rachael getting the wrong idea and wanting to throw you both in separate dimensions."

Edward paled at that. "You better not tell her.

"I will admit, though...If I were not already married to Rachael, Mally would get my interest piqued. Maybe in a hundred years or so, if Rachael does die, this could get the Circle's blessing and then they'd be off my back. She did not know that I am protective of my personal space at times. I was surprised that Vilea intervened first, but, I see where the Heiress has changed a lot."

"I've got your back, Brother", Solor said, "and I don't need her wanting to shoot the messenger, either."

"Susie's alright", Mally said, smiling. "She's growing at a steady rate, she's developing rather well mentally... soon, she'll be ready to morph into an older form. Of course, it won't be permanent; she'll decide on an adult form after a few hundred years. But I think you better make sure her teenage form is appropriate; if she looks anything like your wife, you're gonna have to scare a bunch of teenagers away from the tower for a while."

Solor chuckled weakly, already dreading the day. "For now, though, she should stay in a smaller, younger form, right?"

"Definitely", Mally said, smirking. "Don't need to give her dad a heart attack before he becomes Grand Light, after all." She handed Susie over to her k'norfka, smiling. "You're a lucky girl, Starfire. Great guy for a husband and a beautiful little girl to raise."

"Yes, I am", Kreinyol said, smiling. She could sense no ill intentions from Mally, and was already trusting her. "Perhaps, in the future, you would like to babysit Susie?"

"I'd love to", Mally replied. She then looked at Susie a bit warily. "She isn't as tickle happy as her aunts and uncles, is she?"

"I plead the fifth", Susie immediately said, getting a laugh out of the group.

Mally looked confused, though.

"It means she's not telling," Edward said to her.

Edward gave it some thought and said, "Mally, there may be times Rachael and I may need a sitter if both teams are working on the same mission. Would you like to babysit Cally?"

"You bet I would!" Mally said, her face grinning from ear to ear, her sadness from earlier gone.

Edward said, "Then, I think it's time you met her and Rachael. But, do yourself a favor, kid. Rachael's a lot more powerful in the empathy department, so, keep your girl crush hidden, OK? Like when you're in a nurse mode: Professional and detached. Remember what we told you in Lair about the _daughters_ of Trigon teaming up?

"Also, I know Dragons in Lair do not have use for money, but, I have to offer you something in return when Rachael and I need you to watch Cally. I'll pay you in money, or something else that you would rather have."

"OK," she said.

Edward almost told her not to get her hopes up, but, if he were to become an heir at some point and later Grand Life, he supposed that maybe he should look ahead a hundred years or so in case Raven ended up with a normal human life span. But, he decided to switch gears. Mally didn't need any more dressing downs, but, something to take the sting out of things.

"OK, folks," he said, "New teams for the second round. I think, this time the two male Dragons should be the Prey, the rest of you try to catch Solor and myself. That means, Susie, you get to be a Predator, so, pick someone who you think will help you catch either Daddy or Uncle."

"You mean it?" Susie asked.

Solor said, "It's time you put those skills to work as a predator, especially when you are in Lair or a situation where you have to hunt."

Susie thought about it, and decided. "Well, I want to hunt Daddy. So, Mommy should help me, along with..." She then grinned evilly. "Aunt Terra, Uncle Beast Boy, and Aunt Raven."

Solor paled at that. Those four had tortured him the worst of all. The only one who had gone easy on him was Robin, and that was because while he had plenty of reasons to get Solor while he was powerless, he did feel pity for the dragon, and wanted to give him a bit of a break.

"Then, Aunt Vilea, Mally, Robin, Cyborg, Tara, and Nightwing get to go after Uncle Edward. Uncle Jericho, who do you want to go after?"

"I think he should be on our team", Mally said. "His fingers are the worst."

"Who says that we're going to be tickled?" Solor tried to refute. "We're going to keep scales up. You guys know how much I hate it."

"That's not fair, Dad!" Susie said, pouting. "You've tickled me hundreds of times, every time that you've caught me. Why can't I get you back?" She made a pouty face, and Solor had a hard time refusing.

"… Fine", he said, sighing. "Only for you, baby girl."

Edward smirked...until Susie looked at him and gave him the puppy dog eyes and he rolled his eyes.

"Agreed, Susie," he relented, "No scales for me either."

"Yay!" Susie cheered.

"You two are wasting time," Robin said, "Your five minutes started about 10 seconds ago."

"Crap..." Both Dragons said at the same time and ran like hell!

Solor split off to find his defensive spot and said, "Good luck, Old Timer!"

"Smart ass," Edward said, "Now, where can I hide? The guys all know the Tower, except for Mally."

He decided that he needed any advantage he could get as he was facing off against the best of both teams. He also knew that his scent, if Mally could do the same morphing he was capable of, she'd catch him quickly. He use that to an advantage, though...He hoped.

He ran down the halls and raced down the stairs, but, he decided to slow the Predators down and smirking, morphed to his mini-dragon form and iced over the stairs near the bottom third. And took off again, this time, morphing to a bird and hi-tailed it out of the area. He knew that the iced over stairs would be countered by Nightwing's skills as well as Robin. The others would be slowed, unless Vilea or Mally melted that. By then, Edward was flying back up the stairs when he saw a beagle coming down the stairs. It was an odd color, though. Somewhat green like Beast Boy, Edward realized it was Mally.

She barked, indicating that she had seen him.

Edward turned and flew down the stairwell and was stunned to have to evade Vilea's grasp. She had gone to a smaller dragon form of her own and gave chase.

He had to hustle to evade her talons that looked rather sharp. He couldn't see the others, but, he had to stay aware. He also was worried a little bit. Vilea and Jericho could end the hunt quickly if he didn't keep his mental barriers up as well.

He switched to a hummingbird form and that enabled him to make a sudden exit into a hallway, forcing the chasing Vilea to have to pull up and around.

 _Krosis! I lost the Prey!_ she thought to herself.

Edward breathed a sigh of relief as he looked back for a second and saw that Vilea had been shaken.

"Look out!" Someone called out, "The stairs are a sheet of ice!" There was the sound of someone slipping and a few choice words. Edward recognized it as Jericho, though. He had to dodge Cyborg's sonic cannon as well. There were several low power shots as Cyborg didn't want to hurt Edward in a more vulnerable form. It kept Edward on his toes, though.

He headed towards a room after morphing to his mini-dragon form. Big mistake, though. Before he got there, the hallway filled with heavy smoke and he felt a net and bolos entangling his wings and body. He was caught and while he could have broken free, he allowed Robin and Nightwing to 'capture' him.

"Uhhh, guys?" He said.

"I'm sorry...Predators don't negotiate with Prey." Robin said as the others caught up. Jericho looked a little worse for wear, though. Cyborg had his sonic cannon deployed, but, at a low level.

Edward reverted to his human form with one minor change...he left his stomach uncovered and braced for the attack.

It was without mercy! Vilea, especially took a near sadistic glee in dragging a talon across Edward's flesh.

"A little payback, Mouse," she said as Edward succombed to the giggles, then, the laughs as the others jumped into the pile.

Robin and Nightwing had their own ideas and pulled something out of their utility belts.

"Time to teach the teacher a lesson," Nightwing said and put some itching powder on Edward. Robin added some fine powder to the mix.

"OK...OK!" Edward cried, "You got me fair and square...HAHAHAHA! The torture!"

Mally said, "Oh come on...I think the big bad Commander of the Circle can dish it out, but, he can't take it. Heiress...I'm sure you have more than a good reason to make our friend 'suffer.'"

"You wouldn't!" Edward cried. He felt a tap on the shoulder and looked into Jericho's darkened eyes. Next thing Edward knew, he was paralyzed...possessed as it were.

The others then REALLY let Edward have it, even though Jericho was also being tickled.

But, finally, Jericho released Edward after a minute and the torture for the dragon ended.

Edward sat up, still laughing heavily.

"Sorry, man," Jericho said.

"Jericho...HAHAHA...You do that for real...Hehehehe...I'll kick your...hahaha...ass," Edward said. He certainly wasn't mad and rather enjoyed the chase from the Prey point of view.

"Nightwing to Raven...Prey is taken down."

"Raven to Nightwing... Prey is proving el- SOLOR, TAKING A TEAR OF OBLIVION IS CHEATING!" came the unexpected reply from Raven.

"Is not!" came an unexpectedly immature reply. "I can do whatever to escape as long as I don't leave the island!"

Raven growled. "Let's just say our Prey is proving craftier than we expected."

Vilea let out a loud laugh. "A Tear! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Beats me...I didn't use a Tear or teleport to make things fair," Edward groused.

 **[With Solor]**

While Edward was eluding his hunters, Solor had immediately gone into game mode, and was already proving to be craftier than previously thought. For one, he morphed his form into a child-like one, so he could hide easier. Whenever he was caught, he simply opened a Tear and escaped to the other side of the tower. Granted, he knew his tactic was underhanded and probably making his hunters mad, but they DID agree that anything goes.

So, after the fifth time, Raven was glaring at the spot he had previously been. Beast Boy, in the meantime, groaned. "Man, why did we agree to do this?"

"Because tickling Solor is more fun than you'd care to admit and we'd probably never get a chance like this again", Terra replied, smiling at her fiancée.

"Oh. Right", Beast Boy replied, smirking.

"And he had been rather... frisky, I believe is the word, when we were in Hawaii", Kreinyol said, either not noticing the blushes on her friends' faces or not caring. "I believe a good helping of payback is in order."

"Star, I thought you liked it when he tickled you?" Raven asked.

"I do... I am just so sensitive he takes advantage of it", she replied simply.

Susie seemed to get an idea, and gathered the others around. "So, you know how Daddy seems to take a Tear whenever we almost catch him?"

"How could we forget? He just did it", Beast Boy groused, earning a light smack from Terra to get him to be quiet.

"Well, he's been picking rooms on the other side of the Tower", Susie noticed. "Like... on the direct opposite side. If he hides in the living room, he goes to the entrance. If he hides in the gym, he goes to the garage. He's very sure to take a direct route to the room on the opposite side of his current location."

"So, if half of us go after him and the other half wait for him to open a Tear, we should be able to catch him", Raven realized, an evil little smirk showing on her face. "Susie, you're a genius."

"I'm getting close to two", Susie replied, smirking back. "Of course I am."

"Sister Raven, I am starting to have the doubts of letting you babysit my bumgorf", Kreinyol joked, smiling. "But we shall discuss that later. I shall go with Susie. Raven, Beast Boy, and Terra should lie in wait so that he is not expecting you to catch him so quickly."

The team split up, immediately going on opposite sides of the tower. They kept up communications so that they knew which rooms to go to while hunting down the elusive Light dragon.

[Hey, Edward?] Raven called through telepathy.

[What's up, Raven?] he asked, still sounding slightly worn out from the tickle attack.

[Would you mind sending Vilea and Mally towards our location? I'm sure they'd both like a chance to take on the Grand Light Heir in this game], she said, and he could practically feel her smirking.

After a moment, he replied, [They're on their way.]

[Thanks. Solor won't know what hit him.]

As Solor was in hiding, he could feel that his wife was slowly getting closer. He was currently hiding in her closet, sitting and plotting his next course of action. But he wasn't expecting a sudden call from his wife.

[Husband], she said to him, and he could feel that her voice was shaky. [I require your assistance.]

[Kreinyol?] he thought to her, his mental alarms going off. [What is it?]

[There is an intruder in the tower... she has Susie.]

That was all it took for Solor to burst out of his hiding spot, already shifting to his adult hybrid form as he charged down the hall, his eyes glowing green as he headed to where he sensed his wife. Upon reaching that stretch of the hall, he slid to a stop, staring at the intruder and becoming increasingly pissed.

Standing there was obviously a woman, wearing what looked to be a mix of military clothes and scaled armor. She held a pair of katanas, one pointed towards him and the other pointed at Susie's neck, causing the little girl to whimper lightly. But what really got to him was the fact that she was wearing a skin tight mask over the top of her head, with one side orange and the other side black.

"MALAAR DO SLADE!" he roared, not only showing his anger, but hoping to convey the message to Edward and Vilea without having to open his communicator. "Release my daughter, scum, or so help me, if you hurt her...!"

"You'll do what?" came the woman's voice, as a slow smirk formed on her lips. "You'll come charging down here and kill me? Can you move fast enough to stop me from killing her?"

Solor snarled, already feeling the energy building up in him. He was attempting to use his Light breath without tipping off the intruder, which meant on focusing on his spine and making sure it didn't light up. But he also needed the intruder distracted, so she wouldn't do anything to his little girl. "Who are you?!" he asked. "What is your association to Slade?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said, licking her lips. He could tell she was excited; no doubt she had been wanting to fight a dragon for a while. "I guess I can give you my name... I am Ravager. And Slade challenged me to take on this job. That's all you need to know."

"A challenge, huh?" he asked, growling. "A challenge to infiltrate my home and attack my daughter?"

"No", she replied. "Just sneak in and fight the most powerful beings in the world."

"You have come to the right place", Kreinyol practically snarled, her own eyes glowing green. She didn't dare to summon her starbolts, though. She didn't want to hit Susie. "Release my bumgorf, and we will honor you with combat! We have fought the Slade and won, you will not be any different!"

Unknown to them, Edward had already snuck into the area as well, and his eyes had bugged out. Mally was next to them, as they had turned into mice to sneak into the area.

"Who is that?" she asked quietly, so as to not tip off Ravager.

"Honestly? I have no idea, but she's associated to Slade", Edward growled. "And she's holding a blade to my goddaughter's neck. She's on the shit list."

What they weren't expecting, though, was that Susie only acted like she was scared. She was slowly turning her hand into a scaly claw, knowing that she'd be able to suddenly push the blade away if Ravager wasn't expecting it. She also morphed some tiny scales on her neck, to ensure that she wouldn't get hurt. Then, without warning, she reached up, punching the blade away and ducking quickly so that Solor had a clear shot, which he immediately took advantage of, hitting Ravager in the chest with a solid Light beam.

"Oof!" she grunted, flipping backwards and landing on her feet. "Little brat... I should have expected that, given who her father is."

"You do NOT call my daughter a brat!" Solor snarled, his eyes flashing angrily. "Kreinyol, stay out of this. This bitch is MINE!" With that, he ran forward, his own claws gleaming as he began swiping at Ravager, which she blocked with her katanas or managed to nimbly dodge. He knew something was up; she was a lot stronger than she appeared to be, and she was reacting faster than a normal human.

It reminded him a lot of Slade.

Suddenly, Ravager had not only one, but TWO opponents, as Vilea had finally caught up, and boy, was she MAD!

"You sick witch!" Vilea roared, her own red eyes glowing with hate. "I shall make you suffer for attacking my child!"

Edward took that as his cue, as he shifted into his own hybrid form and struck out. Mally soon followed suit; she didn't have the same emotional connection with Susie, but she knew that attacking a kid was definitely NOT okay.

Soon, Ravager was surrounded by four extremely angry dragons, and she was guessing her odds of coming out of this without being killed.

"Looks like I have a one in a million chance of escaping with my life", she mused, smirking dangerously. "I like those odds."

"I'm going to enjoy wiping that smug smirk off of your face", Edward snarled, his eyes red and his scales flashing a multitude of colors. "What gives you the idea that attacking the daughter of Solor and my Goddaughter was something you could just waltz in and do?"

"I needed something to get your attention", Ravager replied. "Figured everyone would come running at the sound of a distressed kid."

"Well you got what you desired", Vilea said, dark flames spewing from her mouth. "Now you shall get what you deserve, scum."

"WAIT! DON'T HURT HER!" came a voice, and the dragons turned to see Jericho running up, his eyes wide in a panic. "Don't hurt her! That's my sister!"

At the sound, Ravager couldn't believe her ears. She could see the blonde boy running towards her, but she couldn't believe her own eyes as well. "Joseph...?" she whispered.

"I knew she was associated with Slade somehow", Solor snarled. "We shall have to knock her out. She may know his whereabouts."

"Agreed", Vilea said. "I'll take great pleasure in doing so."

"Count me in, Heiress," Edward snarled, his spine lighting up a dangerous white

"Don't waste your time", Ravager's voice said, although a bit of the edge she held in it was gone. They all turned to her, seeing her reaching up and removing the mask, revealing her blue eyes as a cascade of silver hair fell behind her. "I'm turning myself in. I'll tell you everything I know." She dropped her katanas as well.

"Why should we trust you?" Edward snarled, obviously still angry, but, partially standing down as his ridges dimmed. "How do we know you won't stab us in the back as soon as we let our guard down.

"Because", she replied, gritting her teeth as tears began to fall. "I thought my dad killed my little brother."

Edward said, "You're siblings?"

"Yes," Jericho said, "Slade is OUR dad."

By then, the other Titans had assembled, the game forfeited.

"What is the meaning of this?" Robin snarled.

"Looks like Slade has at least two children," Edward said as his scales settled into their normal color (Bronze).

"Nightwing, I need a pair of cuffs," Edward asked. Nightwing handed over a pair.

"Hands against the wall," Edward ordered. For good measure, he added, "Solor, Mally, Vilea. She makes one false move, take her down. I'm sorry, Jericho, until we know her intentions...she is a criminal and must be treated as such."

Edward frisked Ravager and disarmed her of all remaining weapons, and there were a lot of those before handcuffing her.

"Take her to an interrogation room," Robin ordered.

"Let's go," Edward said. He frog-marched her to a secluded room and sat her down.

"I'm only going to say this once...You dared attack my goddaughter and that deserves a severe beating. The only reason you are still walking is because of Jericho. So, you need to be thankful for that. We will be back shortly. For your sake, do not anger Solor further. He's quite skilled at extracting information. If Raven tells him that you are lying, We will leave you to his mercy...and threatening his baby, I doubt that he would be merciful."

Edward left and locked the door behind him.

Rose wept then.

Outside the room, the Titans looked in through the one way glass and Raven said, "Her feelings are genuine. She honestly believes that Slade killed Jericho."

"Then, why emulate Slade?" Solor asked, "You'd think that she'd want nothing to do with him."

"We'll find out," Nightwing said.

"Who will interrogate her, though?" Kreinyol asked.

"I'd normally recommend Solor for the task," Edward said, "I know he's well versed in getting information out of dragons, but, in this case, I want someone there who can set his emotions aside. That means you, Cyborg. And, I would suggest pairing him with Nightwing."

"You're not offering?" Solor asked, "You're usually the one who volunteers first."

"I am more emotionally invested, Solor," Edward explained, "So are you. And, no offense Vilea, she could tempt you to use your Dark powers. We need the information, we do not torture mortals to get it."

"Our Nightwing was tortured for information," Vilea objected.

"Not all that bad, though, and I healed his wounds," Edward said.

"Only after you viciously attacked him!" She snarled.

"Vilea, calm yourself," Solor said, "Nightwing stuck a hidden nerve within Edward and after he calmed down and was thinking rationally...He had to undo the damage the best way he could. He righted the wrong and now they are actually friends."

"True," Vilea said after a moment.

"Vilea," Edward said gently, "I have regretted that action since then. I allowed him to get into my head and that's something that shouldn't have happened. I dishonored myself that day and Lair in the process. While he eventually forgave me, he had to see the side of me that does not like what I can become. You meditate to control your dark instincts, and, I suppose that's why I have to meditate, too. I cannot deny that there is part of me that is as Dark as you or Raven. You think I enjoy letting that side of me loose? Do you know the steps that Raven has to take to calm me down? Or what my Starfire had to do on Tamaran once to save her wretched sister's life? You think I like scaring the hell out of my friends when my true nature asserts itself? Believe me. I know what you go through, and it's not easy."

Vilea raised an eyebrow, "There's certainly Dark DNA in you then."

"Yeah," Edward said, "I can't deny that. It's as much a part of me as the other clans."

"Regardless," Nightwing said, "This is wasting time. Cyborg, let's go."

They went into the room and started questioning the intruder.


	7. Questions, searchs, and meetings

**Chapter 7**  
 **[Titan Tower Interrogation Room]**

Now that Ravager was restrained, Nightwing and Cyborg were confident that they could hold her. She had no weapons, no mask hiding her face, no way to move her hands. The shackles she was restrained by were designed to hold back a dragon, so if Solor couldn't break free, neither could she.

Granted, Solor was rather wary to test them out, but he made everyone vow to stand back at least five feet before he would test them out. He strained for a few minutes before he concluded that they were safe, and requested Raven use her powers to unlock him, since he didn't trust the rest of the team while he was locked up.

Back to the current day, Ravager glared at her captors. "I don't see why I deserve the villain treatment. I didn't hurt the girl, and I'm more than willing to share everything I know."

"You're getting the villain treatment because you broke into our tower, threatened Soskrein's life, and fought off four dragons by yourself", Nightwing said, glaring at her.

"In short... you earned the villain's treatment." Cyborg turned on his video recording, keeping his mechanical eye on Ravager. "State your true name, age, and occupation."

"Rose Wilson, I'm nineteen, and I'm a mercenary under the name of Ravager", she replied, glaring at the native Cyborg. "I'm related to Slade Wilson, a.k.a. Deathstroke the Terminator, and Joseph Wilson, a.k.a. Jericho the Honorary Titan."

"Why did you enter our Tower, unauthorized, and attempt to fight Solor and Edward, members of the Titans as well as Vilea, acting Grand Darkness of the Circle and Mally, a Life Dragon?" Nightwing asked. He didn't detect anything off about her statements so far.

"I was contacted by my father last night, at approximately 11:03 PM. I asked what he wanted, and he mentioned that he needed a distraction." Rose smirked as she remembered the call. "I told him to stuff it, and then he offered me payment through an assortment of valuable gems to more than make up for it, and commented on how it would be quite the challenge to break into one of the most secure places in Jump City and fight one of the most powerful beings in the world. Needless to say, he played me like a fiddle and got me to agree."

"If we search your phone records, will we find the number?" Cyborg asked.

"Unfortunately, no", Rose replied. She motioned her head towards her left pants pocket. "My cell phone's in my pocket. I won't make any attempt to fight you, so feel free to grab it. I didn't recognize any number, it was just an assortment of symbols."

Cyborg looked to Nightwing and nodded. "She's telling the truth. Or if she's lying I don't see anything giving it away. Heart rate is steady, no perspiration. I think it's safe."

"If she kicks me in the face, I blame you", Nightwing retorted. Easily, he reached into her left pocket, and pulled out a cell phone. He then backed off, checking the phone's history. His eyes widened, and he showed it to Cyborg, who zoomed in to see what it said.

"Dovahzul", Cyborg said, sighing. "He managed to encrypt the number into the damn dragon language. Only a dragon can read those... or Star."

Nightwing nodded. "We'll show it to Solor later, so he can tell us what it says." He turned back to Ravager. "And what made you change your mind about attacking us?"

Ravager let her expression soften, even though the change was almost miniscule. "I saw my little brother, Joseph. I thought he died years ago, when a band of mercenaries attacked our home. I managed to get away, and go into hiding, but before I left, I saw his neck was cut open, and my father's sword covered in blood."

"If you thought Slade killed him", Cyborg asked, "then why would you work for him, or emulate him?"

"Because he found me", she replied. "He trained me, threatened to kill me, and even gave me the same serum that was used on him years ago. He was given some sort of concoction to make him immune to truth serums, and it ended up making him stronger, smarter, and faster. I don't know how he got his hands on it, but he used it on me and turned me into the same kind of monster as him."

"So you became a mercenary to get stronger than him, and eventually take him down yourself", Nightwing mused.

"Exactly", she growled. "Figured it would show the bastard that teaching a kid how to be a monster would end with the monster killing its creator." She chuckled dryly. "Ironic, but fitting."

"Did Slade say why he needed a distraction?" Cyborg asked lastly.

"He said he was leaving Jump City", she said. "He said that Raven would be able to tell where he was going, and needed me to keep her from scanning the city while he escaped."

"Dammit... that means he used a Tear to escape", Cyborg cursed. "I'm really starting to hate whoever invented that spell..."

"A Tear?" Ravager asked, confused. "What the hell does that mean?"

"A Tear of Oblivion", Nightwing clarified. "Basically, your father learned some very powerful magic so he can literally be anywhere in the world in a second. He just needs to picture where he wants to go, say a few words, and he's there before you can blink."

Ravager's eyes widened. "I had no idea he could do that..." She growled, kicking the table with her foot. "Every time I start getting close to accomplishing my goal, he manages to shoot a million miles ahead of me!"

"Rose, we need to know where he's going", Nightwing said, leaning against the table. "Did he say anything that stood out to you? Anything strange, that you wouldn't expect him to say?"

"No, he didn't say anything cryptic", she replied, sighing. Then she thought about it, and spoke up. "Wait... he did say something about 'paying respects to old gods'. Does that mean anything to you?"

Cyborg went through his memory banks, and quickly came to a conclusion. "Mount Olympus", he said, his own eyes narrowing. "He's going to the Dark Dragons' old lair."

"It could be a trap", Nightwing said. "And with Malchior on his side, we have no idea what could be waiting." He turned back to Ravager. "If you don't mind, we'll be keeping you here a little longer."

"As long as someone's left here to let me have bathroom breaks, I'm completely fine with that", she replied. "You have my word that I'll stay here as long as I need to prove that I'm not going to work for him again."

Nightwing nodded, looking over to Cyborg. "Tell your Starfire and Mally we need them to stay here. I'll contact my team, and we'll work together to bring Slade down."

"Alright", Cyborg replied. "Mally isn't part of the team, though. We should probably send her home."

"I don't think we'll be able to, even if we wanted to", Nightwing replied, smirking. "She likes kids; there's no way in hell she's going to leave without making sure Ravager gets what she deserves for attacking Susie."

Cyborg couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm not getting into an argument with a dragon. Fine, we'll ask her to stay." He then deactivated his recording eye, sending the video to the Tower's mainframe. The two left, with Ravager lowering her eyes to her cuffs while she waited for the mission to end.

Once they exited, Solor was immediately by their side. "What did she say? Why did she attack?"

"Her story checks out", Nightwing said. "At least, for now. We'll have to investigate more into the Wilson family history. But she did have this." He showed the phone to Solor, who growled angrily. "You know what it says?"

"'Catch me if you can.' That bastard is playing with us", Solor snarled. "He knew she'd be caught. He knew we'd figure out where he's going. I'm assuming he's going to the Dark Lair, if he's writing in Dovahzul."

"Edward," Nightwing asked, "Would you open a tear back home, we need both teams now."

"Done," Edward replied and chanted the ancient words to open the Tear.

Nightwing jumped through and was back a few moments later with the Titans.

"Now that everyone's here," Nightwing said, "Here's what's happened that is important to both teams."

Nightwing, Robin, Edward and Solor updated everyone at once and the decision was made to leave Kori, Mally and the native Jericho behind. Jericho would be tasked with providing as much into the Wilson family history as he could remember as well as keeping Mally away from Rose.

Edward pulled Mally aside and said, "Mally, I … ehh WE … need a favor. I know that you're angry that Susie was attacked. Seeing that she freed herself without any harm, I would like you to forget that for now because we're all going to be busy and we need you to watch Susie and Cally for us. Jericho will be working with his sister to write down everything that they know about their father. Can you do this for us, please?"

She didn't like the idea of not getting to Ravager, but she nodded, "All right. I can do that."

"Rae?" Edward said, "Can you bring Cally over here, please?"

Rachael went over with the baby. Edward said, "Rachael, this is Mally, one of the Life dragons. Mally, my wife, Rachael."

"Nice to meet you," Rachael said with a small, yet warm smile.

"Daddy!" Cally said and jumped into his arms.

"Hi, Cally!" Edward said with a grin, "Want to say hi to a new friend of Daddy's?"

"New fwiend?" Cally asked.

Edward said, "Now, it's OK, Mally. Come on over and say hi to the second dragon-human hybrid in modern times."

Mally came over and tentatively reached over to Cally.

Cally took a look at Mally and licked her fingers.

"Does that mean she likes me?" Mally said.

"Yep," Edward said, "I think you and her will get along just fine.

"She's going to be watching the two kids, dear."

"That's fine," Rachael replied, "We couldn't get hold of David for some reason."

"Probably in business meetings or something that kept him out of touch, he'll be fine."

"Who is that?" Mally asked, "I mean, is it OK if I ask?" After getting chewed by Vilea and Edward, she was more cautious.

"David is my firstborn son," Edward said, "The first dragon-human mix on my world."

"Cool!" Mally said, "Pretty young, then?"

"You could say that considering he's a mere 239 years old," Edward replied, getting Mally's jaw to drop.

"Not even old enough to be fertile," Mally said.

"He's half human. He's likely fertile," Rachael said. She led Mally take Cally and said, "Be careful with her, she might be able to talk and is toilet trained, but..."

"It's all right, dear," Edward said, "When she was out there, she learned how to be a nurse. Mally's already checked over Susie and she's progressing quite well. In fact, I would like her to check over Cally while we are gone, if that's OK with both of you?

"Soon as we come back, I'll pick you up something."

"How will we keep in contact?" Mally asked. "And, of course, I'll give Cally the once over. How many dragons get a close look at hybrids?"

"Well, between the two teams of Titans, myself, my son, some members of the Justice League back home, the Exalted Circle, and you...about 20 or so. But, none know how to treat Dragon-Human hybrids. You would be the first with at least some of the qualifications. I'm not trying to be racist, Mally, just honest. I would compensate you for your medical expertise and should you want to get a medical degree now that dragons are slowly becoming accepted here, I might be convinced to give you the funds for that in exchange for your services. But, for now, let's get this mission out of the way."

"We'll likely contact you here, but, if anything comes up that is important, Jericho has a communicator that can be used," Solor replied as he came over to see his niece.

"Unca Solow!" Cally said and jumped into his arms. Even though she was the size of a human child at birth, she was already quite large as her dragon DNA was asserting itself.

"Hey, Cally", he said, smiling as the large baby jumped into his arms, and he slightly staggered before righting himself. "You being good to your mom and dad?"

"Yep", Cally said, smiling happily. "I'm a good girl!"

"Yes you are", Edward said, smiling. He placed his hand on her head, gaining her attention. "Listen, baby girl, Uncle Solor and I have to do something with the teams. We need you to stay here with your cousin Susie and be a good girl for our new friend, Mally. She'll take care of the two of you while we're gone."

Cally frowned. She had just been reunited with her dad, and now he was leaving again. But she knew it was probably important, so she nodded. "Okay, Daddy. I pwomise to be good."

"That's my girl", he said, smiling at her as he kissed her forehead.

Solor, meanwhile, moved to talk to Susie. "You know that Mally will take good care of you while we're gone, right? And you know what to do if any more bad guys come in, correct?"

Susie nodded. "I grab Cally, run to the computer, contact you or Uncle Edward, and say 'Rut daal hofkiin', so you know something's wrong."

"Good", Solor said, kissing her forehead as well. "We'll be back soon, I promise."

"Cross your hide, hope to fall?" Susie asked, her own made up way of saying the common "cross your heart, hope to die".

"Cross my hide", Solor replied, smiling. He handed Cally back over to Mally. "Please take good care of them. If anything happens-"

"Nothing will happen", the Life dragon assured, holding Cally in a comfortable position. "I'll protect them with my life."

Kreinyol, meanwhile, was not happy. "I do not see why I do not stay to watch over the Ravager. I have seen her fight, I know how to counter her."

"Your emotions are too vested in this, Star", Robin replied. "She tried to attack Susie. If you're given the chance you might try to hurt her."

"I would not try to hurt her", she replied. "I would merely give her the fear of X'hal and a k'norfka's fury."

"And that's exactly why we need you after Slade", Raven said. "If anyone deserves to face your wrath, it's him."

"I think we'll all get to take a turn," Edward said, "But, I plan on ending his life if the Circle determines that he deserves death. I haven't forgotten that he possessed my wife and forced her to attack the team and I would love to know how he pulled that trick."

"No need," Vilea said, coming over, "The dragon that aided Slade is already dead."

"Nightmare," Edward said, his voice icy at the memory, "If memory serves you were already nesting with Susie and the lost whelps."

"I was," Vilea said, "The first one had hatched."

"I'm not mourning the loss of Nightmare," Edward said, "I've heard of sore loser, but, damn...some of your clan take this to a new low. No offense. And, Susie helped me get over the death of your whelps."

Vilea smiled, "None taken."

"Regardless," Nightwing said, "We have lost valuable time and need to be going."

"You guys go on ahead," Edward said, "I will contact Lair and get some reinforcements. I shouldn't be that far behind you."

"Good idea," Vilea said.

Edward pulled his communicator and said, "Edward calling the Grand Light."

A moment later Sol replied, "Edward? What can I do for you?"

"Gather the troops," Edward said, "Slade and Malchior have made their move and are in the Dark Lair. I'll need a contingent of Dark Dragons who have already sworn loyalty to Lair and are quite intimate with the layout."

"I assume Vilea is on board with this?" Sol asked.

Vilea stepped over and said, "I am. Inform the clan that those who volunteer will be spoken of in the Circle. It will bring honor back to my clan, if that is acceptable"

"All right," Sol said, "How many do you need? And, yes, Vilea, it will look very good in our eyes...Very good, indeed."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Good question...I'll go with 25."

"Wait, Edward," Vilea said, "Those holdouts will rally around Malchior once he's freed and seeing how most of my troops have relocated to Lair, there's still at least 100 that have refused the reconciliation overtures."

"That's all right," Edward said, "Add Golmul and 15 Earth Dragons. We're gonna shed some light into the Dark Lair. They need to be strong burrowers as well as soldiers."

"Should they meet you at Mt. Olympus?"

Edward realized that if they all went straight to the mountain that the enemy would likely know that they had arrived.

"No," Edward said, "I want to try to take them by surprise, if at all possible. It might not work as Slade's one of the most cunning humans I have run into. We'll gather a distance away from the old Lair and go over how this is going to go down. And, the Dark Lair will have to be destroyed. I want those dragons out in the open where they cannot retreat to their command center."

Vilea's face fell hearing that, but, even she knew that Edward was correct.

"I will miss it," she said, "But, you're right. It's time those old-timers paid the price for their disloyalty to Lair."

"Heiress," Edward said, "This isn't personal against any one of my brethern. I do not like this, either, but, in any action, if the enemy C&C is destroyed, it demoralizes the remaining troops. The Earth Dragons can undermine Olympus and bring down the Dark Lair. Also, the Greek Gods never intended their home to be used for such evil."

"You know this how?" Sol asked.

"I worked alongside some of them, and fought others...Especially Ares. He was a thorn in my side," Edward said, "When Hera attacked my Callisto, even she was no match for the rage I am truly capable of."

Solor whistled, "Dang...I've seen this only once and that was with Trigon. I think Edward could have defeated Trigon on his own in that state and when he had the Blessings activated..." He didn't have to finish.

"You know, Kiinnum," Sol said, "We could try again."

Edward shook his head, "Respectfully...Thank you, no. I'm fine as is. Like you said before, my resistance was high to begin with and any attempts to restore those elevated levels would wear off quicker. It's probably best if you guys keep your strength, in case this doesn't end today."

"Understood", Sol answered. "The dragons will be summoned, and we will have you all gather in human form fifteen miles from the base of Olympus. Be careful, though; if these dragons are already in contact with Slade, Malchior and Slade may convince them to relocate. If that is the case, they may try to hold you off while the rest escape."

Solor frowned. He did consider that, but now that his father said it, perhaps that was a very likely possibility. "Edward, perhaps you and I should sneak in and observe quickly. If they are attempting to escape, then we can stop them. If they already have, there may not be any need for everyone to gather at Olympus. I can still use my bat form, if needed."

"That might be the best plan we have", Edward noted, sighing, "And even then, it might not be successful. Slade's crafty; he always seems to know when someone is there who shouldn't be... but we'll give it a try."

Solor nodded, opening a Tear. "This should take us fifteen miles away from the entrance, in the eastern-most direction. Edward and I will scout ahead, and see if we can find Slade and steal the book from him without being noticed. Granted, that will be difficult if Malchior opens his big mouth, so more than likely, we'll just take a quick look and report to the team when we find out everything."

Robin nodded, as did Nightwing. "Then there's no time to waste", Robin said. "Titans, let's go. We have a criminal to catch." The native team entered first, and at Nightwing's nod, so did Edward's, minus Kori and the native Jericho. Solor and Edward entered last, giving one last kiss goodbye to their daughters before entering through the tear.

 **[Mount Olympus - Dark Lair]**

"Anything noticeable?" Slade asked, holding the book out so Malchior could see.

"Well, we've searched the hatchery, the main hall, the living quarters... so far, nothing", Malchior said, growling. "We're in the graveyard now... if there's a clue anywhere, it should be here."

The two had arrived hours ago, and while they were fortunate enough to escape undetected, Slade knew it would only be time before Ravager gave him up. Thus, he was desperately trying to find any hint on where the Dark Dragons had gone.

"There are recent dead bodies here", Slade mused, looking around. "Some of these graves are fresh."

"That... might be useful", Malchior decided. "If it fell in battle recently, we might be able to ask one of them to tell us where the others left. Try the freshest grave. No doubt, the poor soul buried beneath will know where the resistance went."

Slade nodded, and picking the freshest mound of dirt, cast the spell once more. This time, a meaty claw climbed out of the dirt, followed by an almost complete body. The only thing missing was a large chunk of its wing and some slices along its underbelly. It looked down at Slade, and immediately began to obey, lowering its head and staring at him curiously.

"Puppet, tell me. Where has the dark rebellion gone?"

"Contingency plan 7", said the dragon, who turned out to be female. Her voice was monotone and deep, giving away the fact that she was dead. "Leader Midnight has relocated to a secret location, known only to Dark Dragons."

"Contingency plan 7, huh?" Malchior mused. "They relocated to Mount Fuji, then. Fitting... a land where dragons are both respected and feared alike. We should leave this puppet here to fight off anyone planning to track us down; she should be able to erase our evidence of being here."

"Agreed," Slade said, "You will stay here. Anyone that comes looking for the Rebellion, you are to attack without mercy and without quarter. Erase any evidence that we were here and say no more. Do you understand?"

"I understand," The puppet said.

Slade and Malchior left via another Tear, leaving one lone puppet to defend the Lair.

The puppet started to remove what little evidence there was, which amounted to basically footprints.

She went all around the Dark Lair before hearing something like small wings fluttering. Unknown to her, it was Solor and Edward in their respective bat forms.

[There's another reanimated corpse,] Solor said to Edward, [Looks like a recent death, though.]

[Thing is,] Edward replied, [This seems to be the only one here. The Dark Lair appears to be totally deserted now.]

[Damn,] Solor replied, [That means that the loyalists are already in Lair and the rebellion is somewhere else. I wonder where at?]

[If this lone dragon were still alive, we could probably take it alive to get information. As it is now, no amount of torture would get it to talk,] Edward said, [We'll make a full sweep to make sure before I have Golmul and his soldiers destroy the Dark Lair. At least we can let the Greek gods rest in peace, wherever a deity goes in their afterlife.]

[Agreed,] Solor replied.

They flew around the Dark Lair but, the place was deserted.

[Raven?] Edward asked, [Please ask Vilea if there is any other places we should check because there's only one zombie here and no other living beings except Solor and I. If not, relay this order to Golmul: Destroy the Dark Lair and collapse Mt. Olympus in 10 minutes time. Tell him it's from the Commander of the Circle. In fact, have Kreinyol relay the order in the Dragon language, please. They will give added weight to the fact that she is the mate and wife of the Heir to the Light. Thanks!]

The link was silent for several minutes and finally Raven replied, [Sorry for the delay. Vilea says that there is nothing of interest there. She wants nothing that Oblaan had and she already got out what she wanted. You might want to depart as Golmul has gotten your directions and they are en route.]

[OK,] Edward replied, [Solor, let's get out of...]

He was interrupted by the zombie, who had somehow realized that there are intruders. She attacked Edward first, before Solor counter-attacked with his Light Breath.

The lost soul didn't even notice when her wing had a hole blasted through it and scales curled under the attack.

But, it did allow Edward to go back to his dragon form and his ridges went to a brilliant blue color. He literally froze the dead dragon into place, coating her in a layer of superchilled dry ice.

"She can't move anymore," Edward said, "This will send her back to the First. May He forgive her."

There was a rumbling sound that was getting louder by the second, though.

"Grab hold, brother!" Edward said, "Too dark to use a Tear, so, I'm teleporting out."

He felt Solor's talons grabbing his tail and Edward teleported to just outside the mountain.

It did not take very long for there to be a massive rumbling sound from deep within Mount Olympus and that was followed by a landslide that left a huge cloud of dust and debris as the Dark Lair caved in. Within a few minutes, there was nothing left and the zombie was crushed by the thousands of tons of debris.

Edward said, "Give me a moment. I do not know if anyone honored this zombie's death when she died before. I wish to do so now. She wasn't given a choice to be yanked from the First."

Solor said, "All right."

So, they sang for a few minutes, to give that Dark Dragoness a proper send-off. As they did not know her, the song was a short one.

After they were done, they headed back to their base camp at the Tower and updated Vilea on what they found...or more precisely the lack therein.

"Dang," she said once they were back at Ops. The decision was made to keep Mally out of the main loop due to her not being part of the team and not being a soldier due to her relative youth. She had another vital job in keeping an eye on the two hybrid dragon kids anyway.

"Where would they have potentially gone?" Edward grumbled. "I am not liking that Slade and Malchior are a step ahead of us and that the other Rebellion forces are probably two steps ahead of us. If not more."

"There's several places where they could have evacuated to," Vilea said, "One is Mt. Fuji in Japan. Another is in South America. Places where dragons are part of the native cultures due to some of my clan trying to influence the locals. The Japanese especially respect and fear dragons from time long past into now with their kaiju films.

"Also, there's a few places in China. But, I am willing to put money on Mt. Fuji. It's large enough to conceal their forces."

"In an active volcano?" Edward mused, "Something I am actually not overly surprised at hearing. How heat tolerant are Dark Dragons, though? I know Solor said that most Dragons can take a fair amount of heat, but, unless they are Fire Dragons, the 2000 degree heat in molten rock is enough to give me a hard time. Our Terra was lucky to have survived her lava bath while it killed Slade there."

"Dark Dragons have the same basic heat tolerance as other dragons not in the Fire Clan," Vilea said.

"I would be curious to know if Fuji is even rumbling a little," Edward said.

"It's not," Cyborg said, "It's been calm the last 50 years or so."

"Same as home, then. No wonder the enemy has relocated," Edward said.

Solor frowned. "We cannot assume they moved to Fuji, though. As Vilea said, there are many locations, and we'd have to find time to sweep through them all without being caught." He put a claw to his chin, thinking. "And while you are right, Fuji is a good bet, there is still a chance they may be somewhere else. Due to the small forces, they should not have much difficulty hiding wherever, especially if they shapeshift."

Vilea nodded. "Solor does have a point. We can't just assume Fuji is where they went. At this point, that may be moot. As far as I know, Slade has indeed made contact with the rebellion, if that corpse told them where they have gone." She opened a tear of her own, looking back to the team. "I will report this to the Circle. They may decide to tell the Justice League or some other higher authority, as this could end very badly. I'm..." She looked down, sighing. "I'm sorry that my people are causing trouble again. I never intended this to happen."

Kreinyol approached the Dark Heiress, giving her a hug. "It is not your fault, Sister Vilea", she said. "We will find the Slade and Malchior, even if we have to go through a hundred old dragons to find them. And these traitors will also be brought to justice. But that does not mean that we blame you. You are a strong leader, and are setting a good example to the youth. It is these older ones, who are stuck on their old customs, who are unwilling to let it go."

Vilea was surprised by not only the hug, but, the words of reassurance. And for the first time, Kreinyol had called her a sister. In the space of two years, a blink of an eye to a dragon, she had gone from mortal enemy to someone that was working on redemption to a friend and now, at least in the Tamaranian's eyes, a sister.

Kreinyol disengaged from Vilea and she said, "Thank you. I shall consider your words, though. But, I can't help but feel that this is partly my fault, but, the blame is with my father as well. I'll be back soon." With that, she stepped through the still open Tear and returned to Lair.

 **[Mt. Fuji]**

The leader of the rebellion, Midnight, was unhappy. He had gotten word already that the Dark Lair had been destroyed by several Earth dragons and was also pleased that he had the foresight to relocate his forces. It would be a while before they were found as no one outside the rebel forces would have given them up. The younger Dark Dragons wanted nothing to do with them after the war ended, instead, choosing to return to Lair.

It did not help when two dragons came up to him with a mortal between them.

"Who is this mortal you bring to me?" Midnight asked, looking at Slade.

"My name is of no importance," Slade replied, "I have come to join your rebellion against the forces of Lair. And, I have brought a friend with me."

"I do not see a friend with you," Midnight said.

"We found him with this book, sir," one of the dragons said.

Midnight look one look at the book and gasped, "Malchior!"

"Yes," Malchior said, "It is I."

"Destroy the book," Midnight said, "I want nothing to do with the disgraced and dishonored Heir."

"I wouldn't," Slade said calmly, "Not when we possess a great power now."

"Oh?" Midnight sneered, "Unless you can raise the dead, Malchior will die, here and now and then you, human filth!"

"Funny you should mention that," Slade replied, "I have raised three dragons already with Malchior's assistance."

"You lie!" Midnight snarled, "That Dark Magic, even our Grand Darkness has forbidden."

"Then, the dragoness I raised at your Lair was a figment?" Slade said, "She came out of the ground and only had a few injuries and looked like she was recently buried. She told us where to find you by Contingency Plan 7."

That got Midnight's attention, "Only the Dark Dragons knew of this plan! And, yes, we buried a female dragon a week ago. I killed her myself for wanting to defect to Lair. She knew too much and would have traded the information for a spot within Lair."

Midnight gave it some thought and said to the other dragons, "Thank you. You're dismissed."

The two dragons left and Midnight said, "OK, Malchior, you have my interest. What is it you want?"

"What do you think I want?" Malchior said, "I want out of this damn prison! I want my rightful spot as Grand Darkness back from Vilea! I want revenge on that Hybrid and his friends!"

"I don't recognize Vilea as Heiress and certainly not as Grand Darkness," Midnight said, "Despite your failure against Rorek, you are the rightful Heir to Oblann's throne. We will free you, Malchior."

"There's another level of protection," Slade said, "Trigon's spawn placed a spell on it that only she can undo."

"No matter," Midnight said, "We have powerful spellcasters as well. Malchior will be released. Her magic is derived of our own Dark origins. Breaking it will be child's play.

"But, I should tell you that the hybrid is looking for us along with his friends. It's a matter of time before they descend on us."

So, the Dark Dragons were going to find a way to release Malchior. It would take some time, though. It was something that they had little to spare, as the forces of Lair would figure things out very soon.

 **[Lair]**

Vilea emerged from the Tear of Oblivion and headed towards the ancient Volcano that formed the Circle's headquarters. The other members of the Circle were awaiting an update. It hadn't been a week, but, Vilea wanted to appraise the others regardless, figuring that they would want to know. Also, they had been looking into Edward's heritage and they discovered something disturbing about their Commander.

"Greetings, Vilea," Sol said as she entered the chamber, "How goes the search?"

"They are one step ahead of us," Vilea said, "Slade's daughter managed to get into the Titan Tower and captured Soskrein for a short time. She managed to hold off four dragons at once after Soskrein escaped on her own. She's unharmed and the girl gave herself up. It turns out that Jericho is her brother and seeing him alive forced her to stand down.

"The Dark Lair is no more, Exalted Circle. Kiinnum had it destroyed by the Earth Dragons. According to him, Slade raised another zombie dragon. A female who has been returned to the First. But, the Rebellion has relocated to a backup location that my father established should a retreat be needed."

"How many other Dark lairs did Oblaan establish?" Sol asked.

"There were ten backups of various sizes," Vilea explained, "The most likely location might be under Mt. Fuji, but, we have to check out all of them. I will, of course, provide those other locations. Kiinnum will likely want those destroyed as well, even if it's just to remove other hiding places for the rebellion."

"You said that there were four dragons," Grand Life asked, "ho is the fourth one?"

"Maldriin," Vilea replied.

"One of my biological daughters is with the Teen Titans?" Life asked, shocked, "How did that happen?"

"You'll have to ask her," Vilea said honestly, "But, she has a serious crush on Kiinnum."

"She's an impressionable kid," Grand Life stated, "She's also resourceful and if there's a way for her to get close to Kiinnum, she might try. Life will find a way. As long as she steers clear of Ruuvak, I will allow her to mingle with the mortals."

"Well," Vilea said, "I did have to reprimand her. As soon as she heard Kiinnum's daughter, she got a little too curious and he asked her to back away. After he was done, he expressed his displeasure, but, then forgave her. In fact, while he and Solor were on that mission, they entrusted my daughter and his to her care."

"She loves children," Grand Life said, "I will consider that incident handled since Kiinnum forgave her.

"Speaking of him, though. We've done some research into who helped Nova with his egg. We haven't located the fathers from most of the clans, and we must assume that they have gone to be with the First.

"But, there is one father that we know was alive until recently. Vilea, we believe that Oblaan was the Dark Dragon that helped sire him. And, that may explains his immortality.

"There's something that you need to know. We're not sure, but, based on what he's told Solor and us about his issues controlling his anger when Ruuvak and his family is concerned. If something happens to her and she dies suddenly, the strain it would put Kiinnum under...well, there is a chance that Kiinnum could go mad with the rage and grief. He would possibly lose himself in the process unless someone very close to him can stop him...someone who would rekindle his capacity to love again very quickly and calm him to the point that he can think rationally again."

"He hasn't shown any Dark traits," Vilea objected, "How can you be sure that he is a half-brother to me?"

"We're not 100% sure," Fire said, "We're only telling you this as a precaution. We're worried that if he loses his mate, his ability to love will be burned away. We have not really seen such a deep love between a dragon and anyone else. They are as soul-bound as anyone we have seen."

"How would we know that's happened?" Vilea said.

"You've seen his scales going through the different colors, yes?" Sol said.

"Yeah, that was happening earlier today," Vilea said.

"Depending on the speed of the alterations," Sol said, "It shows how angry he is. But, if his scales go as black as yours or Soskrein's underbelly, it means his Dark side has come to the fore and he is lost to the emotions."

"Damn my father! DAMN HIM TO HELL!" Vilea roared. She was enraged that her father, if what the Circle said was true, had saddled Edward with a terrible curse.

"I do not know if he could be stopped," Vilea said after a moment to calm herself, "If that happens and no one can calm him down...We may have to kill him."

"We would," the younger Grand Death said, "I would have to use my Blessing against him. According to the previous Grand Death, it took two roars to knock Kiinnum into a coma. I would have to use at least three to put him down or someone would have to use a Primal Blessing."

"That means Starborn or myself," Vilea realized. She lowered her eyes. "That would be a terrible burden..."

"Starborn will not do it", Sol said, growling. "He cares for Kiinnum too much... I believe the time he has spent with him has him unintentionally replacing his biological brother with Edward. No... we will have to call someone else to do this. Someone who has not had much interaction with Edward."

"Who?" Vilea asked. "Who do we know that is directly descended from a member of the First Circle?"

"My daughter", Sol replied. "The only other of my children that has survived these years. She is much older than Starborn, with three strong broods already under her belt. If anyone would be willing to take him down, it would be her."

Grand Life frowned. "And what makes you so sure that she would be willing to kill our Commander? What would she say if you demanded this of her?"

"She obeys the Circle to the letter, Grand Life", Sol replied. "She will do whatever is asked of her. She has even willingly laid down her life for our cause, and come out stronger for it. If I ask her... she will be eager to please."

Grand Fire stood tall, glaring down at Vilea. "Speak none of this to Kiinnum or Filkiin. They do not need to know what we are preparing."

"But this is regarding Edward's life!" Vilea began to object. "Surely, he should know if he-"

"IT. IS. FORBIDDEN", the Grand Earth roared, silencing all others. "If Edward has any more reason to doubt our reasonings, he will run and never return, despite his ties to this world via the Teen Titans and Filkiin. Grand Life will lose her potential Heir, and we will lose an incredibly powerful soldier in the process. I am sure that despite his respect towards us, he is not trusting most of us due to the trial we had to put him through last year. Because of that, the only one of us he really trusts is the Grand Light. Therefore, we must keep him in the dark of this. Should he snap and he knows our own contingency plan... this world will indeed suffer, as will his own. He can teleport and use Tears to attack any city at will which could make capturing him extremely difficult if we were to do it.

"I am beginning to regret putting him through that. He's been more wary since then. Only reason he came back for this was they invaded his realm first. Then again, he is very fond of Filkiin and Soskrein. In fact, I think he considered Soskrein to be an adopted daughter when she hatched. She might hold the key to stopping Kiinnum as well without having to kill him. She would be placing herself directly into Edward's line of fire and we have to hope that if she does, she can bring him back. That means, that if she has to use a Tear of Oblivion to help him, she must be allowed, even if she believes otherwise. I do not think he would hurt her, even in such a state. If he can be calmed and brought back to his senses to mourn without our intervention, then, we need not tell either of them as the plan will be rendered moot."

All the dragons looked down, as if already starting to mourn the losses of the humans in the upcoming battle. And if Edward were to lose it utterly, First help them all

"This meeting is dismissed", Sol said grimly. "None of this is to be uttered to anyone outside of this volcano. Vilea... keep an eye on your half brother."

Vilea frowned, but nodded her head. She turned, opening a Tear and heading to Titan's Tower, her heart heavy.

Here's hoping they never have to call on Starborn's sister...


	8. Preparations for war

**[Chapter 8]**  
 **[Several days later]**  
 **[Lair]**

Several days had gone by and the Titans and Lair's forces had struck out. The Earth Dragons were undermining and destroying locations provided by Vilea, yet, they were empty. The only benefit that Edward saw was that by taking down these backup Dark Lairs, it eliminated the Rebellion's hiding places.

But, there was something else going on that Vilea was worried about and that was the plan to kill Edward if he were ever to lose it if Rachael were to be killed in battle.

Also, she was having to keep both empaths from picking up her worries because the Circle ordered that only they were to know the plans. Vilea didn't exactly agree with the order, but, she was bound by it.

Meanwhile, Sol had approached his surviving biological daughter and without going into detail and swearing her to secrecy before the First, asked her, "If you were asked by the Circle to put down a Dragon who has gone insane due to the sudden loss of his mate, would you be willing to do so?"

"Father", Sosfil replied, "I am loyal to the Circle. If they decreed that another Dragon had to die and assigned me the task, I would comply."

"And if you needed to use a Primal Blessing like your brother did to destroy Oblaan, would you still comply?" Sol asked, hoping he did not give away too much.

"If I had to, Father," she replied, "I could. But, wouldn't that put me in a coma? Filkiin was lucky to have survived. Does that mean that I am also a direct descendant to Diistkun?"

"You are, daughter," Sol replied.

"The Primal Blessing bypassed Oblann's immortality," she said, "As taking down a member of the Circle in that manner is an act of High Treason and punishable by death or banishment, there may only be one other immortal dragon...Kiinnum."

"I cannot confirm or deny this, my dear," Sol said, "You will have to draw your own conclusions."

Sosfil paused for a moment. "You are asking me to keep an eye on the commander of the Circle's Army. You have reason to fear him, but what that is, I cannot conclude. But you ask me because should Kiinnum go insane... Filkiin would not be able to bring himself to do what must be done." She frowns, sighing. "You know that by asking me to do this, should he survive our encounter, you will lose his trust. He will be hurt that you had no faith in him."

"I am aware of that", Sol responded growling. "But if Kiinnum is able to recollect himself, that makes your mission moot. You will not have to attack him should that happen. But remember; based on how he loses himself, you must be prepared to prevent a massacre from occurring. Kiinnum knows that we seek balance in this world, at any cost. He will one day understand, should he survive. But of course, it is only a last line of defense. Let his closest friends try to calm him down first...and let your niece try as well, as Kiinum considers her to be a daughter. If he cannot be redeemed and gets past the defense that his friends and Filkiin bring up, you must put him down. Our fear is justified: Should he lose his wife suddenly, there is a strong possibility that he would snap. He would feel that he let her down and that he failed utterly. Whoever were to kill Ruuvak would likely die. But, if that doesn't assuage his rage, he could turn his sites on Tokyo, for example. Or New York. Or some other major city. Watch his scales...as long as they are flashing, he will calm down. But, we believe that one of his fathers was Oblaan himself. If his scales darken to black, he has likely been pushed too far."

Sosfil nodded. "Understood, Father. I will keep an eye on the hybrid. And should I receive resistance from Filkiin?"

Sol was silent for a moment. Then, he could only grimace as he spoke. "Anything necessary. Knock him out if you have to, but do NOT kill him. He is still the Heir to the Light. If he is killed, you will be executed by me immediately, and I will have to seek a new Heir, which at this point, means finding a new mate and waiting another thousand years for a worthy successor. Daughter do not put me into this position. You and Filkiin are the only two of my biological children left. But, the balance shall be maintained."

"With all due respect", Sosfil spoke, putting in her own two cents, "You could search among your grandchildren... I believe that you may find a suitable successor among my own-"

"Do NOT let your envy get the better of you, my daughter!" Sol roared. "If I did not pick you to be my heir, what makes you think I would pick one of your children? You may have chosen a strong mate, but you do not possess the talent to take up my place, nor the desire to seek balance like your brother does. You are a soldier, simple as that. Do not give me reason to doubt your ability for this job."

Sosfil let out a low grumble, and consented, lowering her eyes. "I apologize, Father. My jealousy was getting the better of me. I will not harm the Heir. This, I give my word."

"Good. You are dismissed. You may return to your cover in Japan. By order of the Circle, you are forbidden to reveal this conversation to anyone. Not to your brother, not to Kiinnum, not to his mortal friends and family. I will banish you myself if you violate this order. Pray that this plan isn't needed, though."

She left her father's presence and returned to Tokyo and her cover job.

 **[Titan's Tower]**

Solor, meanwhile, was frustrated. "How hard can it be to find a man in an orange mask?" he growled to himself. He had been going over the map of backup Lairs that Oblaan had established. So far, there was no sign of any of them having been used at any point. He hit the table hard, snarling. "It is taking everything to keep from going insane with this..."

The others were all taking a break from the work, wanting to refresh from the hunt. Beast Boy and Terra were doing some light sparring in the gym, Kreinyol was meditating with Raven, Nightwing and Robin were having some sort of conversation (he could have sworn he heard Robin mention someone named "Alfred", but he wasn't paying attention to them), and Rachael and Edward were playing with Cally. The others, he had no idea what they were doing, nor did he care.

He was completely and utterly focused on finding Slade. He wanted to find this monster, bring him to justice, and return to his life of peace with Kreinyol in Hawaii... at least for eleven more days. But in order to do that, he had to train not only his own daughter, but Mally on how to fight. He was as stern as he could be, teaching Susie how to breathe fire and Mally how to use her claws to take down enemies without accidentally killing them, but he tried not to be too overbearing. So far, they both showed improvement, but he knew they would still be useless in a real fight.

Edward also came in for some of the lessons, realizing that while he was a great fighter, thanks to training from countless sources, he wanted to learn how to fight as a Dragon should. Solor didn't mind as Edward was part-student and part-teacher, teaching Mally more human type fighting in case her hybrid or true form wasn't available. Soskrein preferred to train with her dad. Edward smiled and said that he was happy when whoever Susie wanted to train with.

As Solor so focused on the chart, he was unaware as someone else approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned, seeing Rose as she looked down at him. After some time, Jericho managed to get some serious bonding time with his sister, and once he was confident she wouldn't do anything to hurt the team, he convinced Robin to let her go. She offered to stay and help track down her father, but without a trail to follow, she admitted she was "completely useless until they find him".

"You need a break", she said, looking concerned. Since she had thrown away her mask, he could actually see her emotions now, and she was looking more than concerned, actually.

"I cannot take a break until your father is found and brought to justice," he snarled.

"Even mercenaries know that being exhausted leads to mistakes. It slows your mental processes and your reaction times," she replied, "I've seen rookies get hurt because of mental fatigue. You've been looking for my dad, training Susie and Mally as well. Go rest for an hour or so, Solor. Your friends are on the roof, enjoying the day and meditating. Why don't you go join them or spend time with Susie?"

She was actually concerned about the Light Heir's condition, having heard the table crack under his blow.

He thought about it and sighed, "You're right. I'll head upstairs." He headed for the roof and sat down beside his wife and friend. He was opting to meditate, hoping the answer would come to him in his thoughts.

Susie approached Ravager tentatively, and the ex-merc couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry, little one, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Susie shook her head. "I'm not worried about that... I'm worried about Daddy..."

"Really?" Rose asked, tilting her head. "Why's that?"

"When this team formed, and Slade first attacked, Uncle Robin was really obsessed with finding him. So much so that he even tried to trick Slade into thinking he was a bad buy... but he didn't tell his friends about his plan, and they got really mad at him for a while. I don't want Daddy doing anything like that..."

Rose blinked, and soon began laughing. "Don't worry, kiddo", she said, smiling. "If your dad is really the force of Light and Justice that the humans think he is... he'll be just fine. He won't pretend to be a bad guy."

"Then why is he so obsessed with finding Slade?" Susie asked.

"That... I don't know", Rose replied. "You'd have to ask him yourself. Then again, it might have to do with that new power my dad has..."

As this conversation was going on below, Solor was opting to meditate, but Raven could feel that he wasn't going to get very far. So, she looked over to Kreinyol, who looked back at her, and nodded lightly. She opened a portal, reaching in and pulling out one of Beast Boy's mp3 players, connecting it to a pair of speakers. She then scanned through the music before finding a fitting song, and hitting the play button.

The sudden sound made Solor open an eye, looking confused. "Raven? What the hell are you-" Before he could finish the sentence, he felt his wife's hands on his own, and turned to see her pulling him to a standing position. "Kreinyol?"

"Shut up, and dance with me", she replied, smiling at him. He blinked at first, but soon smiled, and took her hands in his, starting to dance with his wife. He was still a little bad at it, that much was certain. Raven had to duck to avoid his tail one time, so he quickly shifted to his human form so he could avoid hurting anyone.

As the music played and he danced with his wife, Solor could feel his frustration melt away. He had to admit, he had spent a lot of time focusing on the mission, and didn't spend a lot of time just having fun with his family. He remembered that Robin did that as well a few years ago with Slade's first appearance, and was a little ashamed that he had fallen into the same pattern.

Susie, who had been talking to Rose, heard the music, and ran upstairs immediately to see her parents dancing. Giggling lightly, she soon ran in, joining them.

Needless to say, the small family started to enjoy themselves as the music played.

In fact, the other Titans came up to see the sight of Solor and his family relaxing a tad despite the situation.

It would be the last time anyone could relax for a while, though...

 **[Mt. Fuji]**

Slade, of course, was pleased with the progress that was being made to free Malchior and relished the thought of matching wits with the Teen Titans and with his soon to be army of the undead, he felt that he would be unstoppable. But, even Slade did not know the drawback to raising an army of zombie dragons as Malchior hid that the price to be paid was one's sanity. As Slade only raised three dragons separate from each other, the risk was low. But, to raise a lot at once? Probably would be too much for even Slade to handle safely.

Slade decided to return to the Dark Lair to raise as many as he could, though. So, he tried to use a Tear of Oblivion and was stunned to see that that the Dark Lair had been collapsed and that not only was his guardian puppet returned to the grave, but, that the other dragons there would not be usable after all, their bodies under thousands of tons of rubble now.

"Damn!" He said to himself, "This has to be the work of that Barnes. It means that they are certainly onto me. But, that was to be expected. What I didn't expect was that sumbitch would have the stones to destroy the Dark Lair. Malchior needs to be informed."

So, Slade went back to Mt. Fuji and told Malchior and Midnight that the first Dark Lair was gone. Needless to say that none of the Dark Dragons were really happy hearing that.

Midnight sent Dark Dragons to check the other places and they all came back with the same news: The place had been destroyed.

Midnight was furious! They had lost all of their other backup Lairs to Edward's forces.

"Damn that Heiress!" He roared, "She gave up all the alternate sites, it is a matter of time before Lair hits here. We must strike back, now!"

"We are not going anywhere until I am freed," Malchior said.

"Oh, and how do we do that?" Midnight said, "Rorek did a fine job imprisoning you."

"I am already at full strength," Malchior said, "Slade, will you do the honors?"

Slade nodded and said, "I would be happy to."

While living with the Dark Dragon, Slade had been taught rather dark magic, including curses and the like. Raven may have added extra protection to the book that held the First Heir, but her magic still came from her father Trigon, who was born from Oblaan. They could easily master her own magic, and after a few short days, discovered the way to break the spell on the book.

Slade began focusing on the book, reaching into his very being and mustering as much Darkness as he could. A dark fire appeared in his hand, and with a flick of his wrist, he launched it, setting the book ablaze.

"WHAT?!" Midnight roared, surprised. "Slade, you-!"

"Calm yourself, friend", Slade said. "Just watch."

Just as Midnight turned, he could see the paper body that Malchior had claimed starting to unwrap from its position, as the dark fire spread from page to page. Eventually the book began to curl, slowly being destroyed from the black fire. But what couldn't be seen was that the fire wasn't only destroying the prison; it was slowly burning away at the bonds that held Malchior in place.

Even Raven's spell was no match for the flame.

 **[Titan's Tower]**

As Solor, Kreinyol, and Soskrein danced, suddenly the stereo fell from Raven's hand as she let out a gasp. Once it hit the ground, the music stopped, and everyone turned to Raven as she place a hand over her mouth. Fear was in her eyes, as if she was staring at something that they couldn't see.

"My spell... Malchior..." she murmured, which was all that Solor and Edward needed to hear.

"He's been released!" Solor called out. "We must rally and head for the location! Raven, can you tell where it came from?"

She nodded, turning. "It's in the west. I think it's in Japan."

"Fuji", Edward said, growling. "So our assumption was right."

"I apologize, Brother", Solor said, growling as well. "I couldn't assume they relocated there... I had to consider all the possibilities."

"It's alright, we should have checked it out sooner", Edward replied. "Come on, we gotta call your father."

 **[15 minutes later]  
[Tokyo, Japan]**

"Miss Ami, you have a phone call on line one. They said it was urgent."

Ami Tenmei nodded, picking up the phone. "Ami speaking."

"My daughter, there has been an emergency", came Sol's voice. "I cannot speak long, so only listen. Malchior, the first Heir to Darkness, has been released. He is located at Mt. Fuji, but we don't know how long it will be before he makes any attempts to attack us. Kiinnum, Filkiin, and a legion of both Dark and Earth dragons are heading there now to attempt to capture Slade and kill Malchior. You must make your way there and observe, and ensure that nothing happens to anyone. Remember what we discussed, and, if what we fear happens, only intervene if all else fails. This could be the deciding battle." With that, the phone on Ami's end went quiet with a click.

She stood up, gathering her things. She placed a fake expression on her face, showing pure concern. "Sorry, that was my father. Something happened with my brother, and I have to get going."

"Right", said her supervisor. "Take as much time as you need. You never mentioned a brother before, though."

"He's more of a half brother", Ami replied. "We don't always see eye to eye, but I do care about him. I just gotta go make sure he's alright."

 **[Lair]**

Edward and Solor had teleported to Lair and rallied the troops. Edward decided that he needed to fight fire with fire and opted for 175 Dark Dragons and 50 of Golmul's strongest Earth Dragons.

After they were assembled, Edward said, "Dragons! The first Heir, Malchior, has been released. You have been honored with taking part in this battle. You will be going up against your brothers in the Dark Clan who have rejected the reconciliation and reunification efforts that seeks to end millions of years of animosity between the Darkness and the rest of Lair.

"Again, this is a fight that will take place in the mortal world, but, the enemy is crafty and one person, a mortal named Slade, has been taught the Forbidden Dark Magic of Necromancy!"

The dragons all were shocked to hear that one. That magic had been forbidden by the First Circle and that law was one of the few that could never be repealed.

"The Circle has authorized me to tell you this," Edward continued, "As Slade may try to bring back your comrades who have joined the First as undead zombie Dragons. You must remember that even if you see them and recognize them as a friend or a loved one, they must be returned to the side of the First. They may ask you to kill them. Do not hesitate to grant that request as they no longer serve the First, but a Dark Master. Remember that they are not as you will want to remember them by and that as a final act of compassion to them, return their soul to the First.

"Some of you may fall in this fight and be forced to work as a puppet to Slade and Malchior. Should that happen, my order is as follows: Return the newly departed soul to the First without prejudice. We shall then, when the battle is over, sing together.

"Filkiin, my second-in-command, will be leading the Dark Dragons, per order of Vilea. Golmul shall lead the Earth Dragons. Follow their orders as if they came from me.

"The rebellion ends here and now. Capture Slade Wilson alive at all costs. Malchior is wanted dead or alive. While I would prefer Malchior to be captured alive and brought before the Circle to face justice, his crimes against the First and against Dragonkind have resulted in a death sentence regardless. If he dies in battle, his corpse shall rot where it falls and whoever manages that feat shall be greatly honored.

"The rebellion has no other place to run away to, so, expect heavy resistance. We shall try to preserve Mt. Fuji as best we can, but, if, in my opinion that it will harbor more Dark Dragons, Golmul's troops will destroy the only Dark Lair that is left.

"I will give you a moment to think about this. Anyone who wishes to bow out now will be allowed to without loss of honor or rank."

Of course, none did. Being soldiers for Lair, they were bound by their duty. Even the Dark Dragons did not waver.

Solor smirked at the Dark Dragons' desire to prove their loyalty. He approached them next. "Then, we have a plan. No doubt, Slade Wilson will be forcing us to come in after him. Well, I've learned a new trick since he and I faced in battle. I require your aid, Dark Dragons, in distracting him and his allies if this is going to work."

"What would you ask of us, Killer of the Traitor?" one dark dragon, a surprisingly older one, asked. "We are yours to command."

"Follow Kiinnum's orders", Solor replied. "Take down as many of them as you can, and make sure they focus solely on you, but, leave them alive. I will attempt to sneak past their defenses and take Slade myself. I can only hope that Malchior will take to the field, seeing that he's been stuck in a book for thousands of years. Once I have successfully captured Slade, he will no longer be able to raise any of our forces against us. That will make this battle much easier, as long as none of your former clansmen know how to raise these affronts to the First."

The Dark dragons shook their heads, while the older spoke again. "We do not, Light Heir. We were also forbidden many years ago, and all records were destroyed. How Malchior learned of this, we do not know."

Edward had to hide a smile here. This was still serious business and he was as concerned as the Dark Dragon seemed to be.

"How he learned is a moot point," Edward said, "The fact remains that he has passed this on to Slade. And, from what I know of Malchior from my world is that he is crafty and cunning. If he needs to hide something to get his desires, he will. Slade may not be aware that using this forbidden magic will result in him losing his sanity. Slade is dangerous now and he is quite sane. If he goes insane from using this Dark Magic, even I do not know how dangerous he could become."

"What is the plan for my troops, Commander?" Golmul asked.

"Keep the fight focused on your new brethren," Edward said, "We need Malchior to join the fight out here. Some will be needed to move the Japanese population away from the fighting. As Solor said, do not kill any of the enemy. It will rob Slade of puppet zombies.

"Gather whatever you may require and meet back here in 10 minutes. DISMISSED!"

With that, several dragons flew away to get whatever they needed.

Grand Life came over and said, "What should I do?"

"There will be injured dragons coming," Edward said, "According to Mally, there are a lot of Life dragons trained on treating the wounded. I'd like them to setup a triage area and a base hospital. We'll be bringing back wounded from both sides."

Grand Life nodded, "Consider it done, Kiinnum. We'll be ready."

"Good, because I expect the enemy to also be ready," Edward said.

"Is there anyway to evacuate the mortals?" Solor asked.

"Not without tipping our hand," Edward said, "But, before you say anything, I think we have to risk it. As much as I hate to lie to the masses, if we use the cover story that Mt. Fuji is about to erupt and that everyone within a 25 mile radius needs to leave, it will get people moving. Or, just tell them that there will be a for-real kaiju fight and for their safety, they must relocate. It's nighttime there, so, if we could get more Earth dragons to simulate the movement of magma without actually setting the volcano off, we could pull off the 'impending eruption' cover story easier. Also, once Slade's taken alive and the rebellion forces are involved in the fighting, I wonder if we can trigger an eruption that destroys their last stand and still maintains the integrity of the volcano itself?"

Edward suddenly did a facepalm and he looked at Solor, "Why didn't I think of this earlier...TERRA! If both of them can reconstruct the Circle's Volcano, why can't they set off some strong quakes?"

Solor smiled, "I was wondering when you'd remember her. Both are at their maximum strength and control. They wouldn't be as readily visible as a dragon, either."

Edward pulled his communicator and "phoned home."

"Terra, I have a job that is suited for your talents as well as your counterpart. We need to flush out the Rebel Dragons and their leadership. To do that, we have to generate some strong quakes. It will also get the Japanese government to evacuate the area. And if we can trigger a MINOR eruption within Fuji itself, we may render their final Lair useless in the process."

Terra smiled and said, "Rock on! We're in. Give us a few minutes to get ready."

"Wear all black," Edward advised, "It's nighttime in Japan and I think we can get someone to get the Japanese government on board and cut the power to Fuji after the initial quake hits. We need to get the population there evacuated if at all possible."

"Will 10 minutes be enough?" Terra asked.

"That will be fine," Edward said, "Solor and I will meet you at Mt. Fuji with the other Titans...Both teams."

Little did Edward know: He just set in motion events that would forever alter his life and that of his friends.

 **[Fuji]**

Malchior let out a low groan, stretching his long neck. "Ah... it feels so good to be able to move myself again..."

"You're welcome", Slade said cooly. "I was more than happy to help."

"That you were", Malchior said, smiling. "And for that, you will be heavily rewarded once we have crushed the Circle, Kiinnum, and the Titans. In fact, I may give you more than Jump City to rule as you see fit." He then turned to Midnight, growling lightly. "And now... all that is in my way of taking my rightful place as leader... is you and my little sister."

Midnight immediately bowed his head. Malchior may have been disgraced in combat, but he still had the powers of the Heir. No doubt, if they fought, he would not win. "I am yours to command, True Heir. Your forces are ready to serve you."

"Good", Malchior said, smirking. "Then this will be our final stand. No doubt, sweet little Raven has felt her magic being burned away, and has alerted her little friends of my release."

"Then we should strike now!" Midnight claimed. "If we take the attack to them-"

"Then we give them the home field advantage", Malchior snarled. "No, we stay here. We have the high ground in this location; even if Fuji were to erupt, we'd be safe here. We hold this position, and when they turn to regroup and replan, then we strike."

Midnight growled, but consented. "Very well, True Heir. We will fight your way."

Malchior smirked, and looked out to the world. "Prepare yourself, my little Raven. Soon... vengeance will be mine."


	9. Edward's Darkness Within

**[Chapter 9]**  
 **[Tokyo]**

As Ami was headed for Fuji, her brain was going a mile a minute. She knew that if there was a battle here, there would be a lot of casualties, both on the field and in the city, if it managed to spill out. So, she decided her first priority was to call a friend of hers.

"Come on, Yumi, pick up", she muttered to herself. Finally, someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yumi, it's Ami", said the dragon in disguise. "You have to contact your husband, and get him to start evacuating the city!"

"Ami? Why?" Then in a more hushed tone, "Is this a dragon thing?"

"Yes, it is", Ami replied, growling slightly. "There's an attack on Fuji being planned soon, as some rebels are hiding in the volcano. We don't want anyone getting into a panic about it, though, as it may alert the traitors."

"No problem. We'll just say the volcano will erupt soon", Yumi responded. "Just... be careful, alright? I still owe you for all the stuff you've done for me."

That made the dragon smile. "Like I said, girl, I'm just looking out for my friend." She looked toward the mountain. "I've gotta go. I'll see you at dinner tomorrow." With that, she hung up, getting ready to continue her journey.

"You're not going anywhere, Miss Business", said a young voice. Ami turned, seeing a punk with a knife glaring at her. "You're gonna give me your money, baby, or we're gonna have a problem."

Ami glared, her lips turning into a scowl. "And if I give you my money, what will you do? Plan on taking more from me?" She snarled, curling her hand into a fist. "I hate punks like you... you think you can just take whatever you want. You're lucky I'm in a hurry, so I'm gonna go easy on you."

The kid only smirked. It didn't matter to him if she knew what he was planning. "Yeah, we'll see what you're singing when I cut that shirt open!" With that, he charged, aiming the knife at her blouse.

Only to meet with her fist and fly about fifty feet in the opposite direction.

Ami growled, walking over to the kid's unconscious body and spitting at him. "I have twenty kids, you prick", she growled. "If I wasn't strong enough to handle them, then maybe you'd have gotten what you wanted, you little perv." She gave him a kick for good measure, then turned, continuing her trek towards Fuji.

"None of them had better start anything until we manage to evacuate the city", she said, sighing.

As she walked, the ground started shaking. It was a slow buildup that after a minute was more than noticeable.

Ami realized it was coming from Mt. Fuji and growled, "Wonderful. The first time in 50 years that Fuji shows signs of life and the timing is ... perfect!"

It had taken her a moment to realize that maybe this wasn't a naturally occurring earthquake at all as it died down.

It wasn't.

 **[Mt. Fuji]**

The Titans had arrived, each delivered via Raven's teleportation or Rachael, as the case may be. They were met by Edward who said, "Tara and Terra, I need a earthquake generated that will mimic an impending eruption of the volcano. Normally, these types of quakes are not much stronger than a 5.2 on the Richter Scale, as you know."

"On it," Tara said with a smile.

Both women's hair started flying as their bodies started to glow inside their skin tight black suits. The earth around them began to shake, and fortunately, they managed to get a good feel of what the quake should be. It wasn't too strong, but it was strong enough to let the people know that the volcano was "erupting". Terra decided to add a little more to the mix, raising the magma inside of the volcano and giving the top of the mountain a red glow, which shone against the clouds and smoke rising above it.

"That's pretty convincing", Solor said, smirking. "Of course, the dragons inside are probably wondering what's going on... let's hope some of them panic and try to escape."

"They probably know a bit more about the mountain than most", Raven mused. "And even then, they might fear Malchior than they do the lava."

It was then the first dragon poked its head out, looking around. He let out a loud growl as he looked up at the volcano's top. "An eruption? Now?!" he managed to growl out. "Fantastic timing... almost..." He quickly pulled back in, before anyone could try to take him out.

"I think they know we're here", Cyborg growled, arming his sonic cannon.

Edward growled, "He ducked back in to warn the others. Prepare to fight and hope that the civilian authorities can get folks out in time."

He pulled his communicator, "Edward to Lair. Send the first wave through, now."

A Tear of Oblivion opened and many Dark Dragons and Earth Dragons came through.

"Wait until they make the first move," Edward said, then, morphed into his half size dragon form. Solor followed suit.

Malchior, meanwhile, was glaring. He could feel the magic in the air. "They're here", he said, looking at his troops. "Send in the first wave. No matter what, do not lose your cool. If they get past our defenses, then we will lose this battle once they reach our mortal ally."

With that, a small group of dragons left the mountain, immediately taking sight of their targets, the Earth Dragons. Since these were the stronger members of the Dark clan, they wasted no time starting to use some of their more powerful attacks, diving down and immediately attempting to kill the large, flightless dragons.

Solor knew this was what they were waiting for. "ATTACK! IN THE NAME OF THE FIRST!" he roared, taking to the air as well. Just like that, the first wave of Dark Dragons for the Circle took off as well, beginning to attack the traitorous members.

"Titans, GO!" Edward yelled as he took to the air. His spine lit up white and a blast of lightning erupted, striking a Dark Dragon that was attacking an Earth Dragon in the back, stunning it and the Dark Dragon fell, out cold.

"Earth Dragons, implement Plan Digger!" Golmul roared, having taken the time to go over various plans with his troops.

The Earth Dragons immediately started to go underground as the loyal Dark Dragons provided cover fire to their allies.

That, of course prevented the enemy forces from following, so, they turned their attention towards Edward's troops.

Edward was readying another burst and was surprised when a stronger Dark Dragon slammed into him and started a vicious attack, only to find his prey had teleported.

The dragon looked around and didn't see the two large pieces of volcanic rock speeding towards him until it was too late. Both slammed into the dragon, stunning it as well.

Yet, the one player they wanted to come out and play had not deigned to emerge.

"Terra!" Edward called out, "Implement 'Quickquake'"!" That was a long planned out play that had both of them generating a much more powerful quake. Edward had to hope that they wouldn't create an eruption in the process, though.

 **[Titan Tower]**

The news stations, of course, broke in with a BREAKING NEWS story from Japan. First, they were reporting that Mt. Fuji was about to erupt and that the area was being cleared as a precaution.

But, what got Susie's attention was when the announcer said, "Wait...Are you sure? We're getting reports that a Dragon battle has broken out near Mt. Fuji. We're waiting on live pictures, if we are able to do so. The battle appears to be between two factions of Dark Dragons and some flightless Dragons. It looks like Edward Barnes is also involved from what we are hearing.

"Viewers may remember a little over a year ago, these dragons fought in the Battle of Titan Tower and then another Battle erupted over Washington, DC. After that, the leader of the Dark Dragons fought in Jump City and was vaporized by the Teen Titan, Solor. His henchman, Trigon, was banished to wherever he came from after a lengthy fight in Jump City.

"After that, the Dragons appeared to settle a long standing cold war. However, it now appears that fighting has, indeed, broken out.

"One moment please...I'm being told that there is video from Japan."

The screen changed to a scene of intense fighting between Edward's forces and Malchior's forces. Malchior had yet to be rousted from the new Dark Lair, but, it was a matter of time. Susie, meanwhile, was frowning. She didn't like seeing the Dark dragons fight, but she knew that there were those that were doing terrible things, and had to be stopped.

She couldn't help but get a bad feeling, though. Something told her that this battle wouldn't be over once Malchior was caught, but she didn't know why.

"It looks like... it looks like a dragon has been killed", came the reporters voice. "I don't know which side it was on, but one of the Dark dragons managed to stab its claws deep into its underbelly." Shown on screen, an old Traitor had managed to overpower a younger dragon, killing it effectively without damaging the rest of the body. The younger dragon let out a cry of anguish before it began to fall over.

But before it hit the ground, it caught itself.

The younger dragon began slowly forcing itself to stand once more, and Susie could tell from the look in its eye that it was indeed dead. Slade had simply gotten to it before it could even hit the ground.

"What's happening?" the reporter asked, her voice cracking. "We just saw it go down... its heart was pierced... but it's standing still...OH MY! CUT AWAY!" The Anchor had just seen the newly raised dragon's head sliced off.

"Was that a zombie?" The anchor asked, "We apologize for that, viewers. We didn't have time to kick in the 6 second delay, but, we are doing that now so we may continue our coverage of this battle."

"Be careful, guys", Susie whispers, watching the TV with the utmost focus.

Mally was holding onto Cally, keeping her from watching the TV. She couldn't help but look a couple times herself, though.

"I'm getting a bad feeling", she muttered. "Edward... you better stay close to Raven..."

 **[Mt. Fuji]**

As quickly as the young dragon was forced to fight for Malchior, another dragon had killed it, managing to slice its head off with his own talons. It growled angrily, attacking with more fury than before. "That was my older brother, you damned Traitors!"

Many younger Dark Dragons who had been injured severely managed to break away from the fight, hurrying back to Lair to be healed, while more came from Lair to replace them. The Traitors, on the other hand, were not so lucky, and they were quickly adding casualties to the list that would probably never be able to fight again. Lair had reinforcements to spare, the rebellion, did not.

The Earth dragons, in the meantime, were working on getting close to Fuji, hoping to break into a cavern that Malchior was hiding in and forcing him out. However, that would prove to be moot, for every soldier he lost he grew angrier.

"Keep Slade safe", he told Midnight. "I am joining this battle." With that, his own wings flapped hard, taking to the sky.

Solor, meanwhile, took that as his cue. [I'm going after Slade] he called out, alerting both his wife and Edward. [Keep an eye on Malchior! If he thinks he's gonna lose, he may do something desperate and stupid!] With that, he shifted into the form of a bat once more, and weaved around dragons before finally entering the Dark Lair.

"This is your end, 'heroes'", Malchior roared. "You have tried my patience for too long! I will end you all NOW!" With that, he activated his own Blessing, looking much like his father did a year ago.

Malchior looked around and saw his target. "Sweet Raven. I will have my revenge on you first...Sister."

He started to charge his breath weapon as Edward roared in anger and streaked toward Malchior.

Malchior released the breath weapon and saw it deflected by a dome of inky blackness.

[Get her out of here!] Rachael cried, [I can't hold this back for long.]

Edward teleported and grabbed Raven. he teleported her to a safe place and as he went to teleport back, he heard a scream of agony through the link that was quickly silenced.

[RAVEN, NO!] he called out and teleported.

He emerged to see his wife motionless, the link...gone.

He morphed to his human form and reached down to feel her pulse. There was none.

And, deep within the old dragon, something snapped as he reverted back to his dragon form.

"No no no no NO NO!" Edward roared, his eyes a brilliant red as his scales changed color...to pitch black.

The scream Edward let out was one of pure rage and utter grief.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU MURDERER! YOU KILLED MY WIFE! _**AND NOW I WILL KILL YOU!**_ " Edward roared, his voice changed to something terrifying. Deep and guttural it was, full of unrestrained rage.

Edward's Titans heard that statement and realized two things at once: Raven, the love of Edward's life, was no more. And, two, Edward was well and truly enraged, more than he had ever been before. What they feared years ago had happened and there was nothing that could calm Edward.

Edward enlarged to his full size and his body started to glow. Malchior sneered, "Surely you do not have the power of my father."

The roar Edward let out was one of a wounded creature that echoed across the Japanese landscape and eventually into Tokyo itself.

Edward's spine ridges lit up in a color no one expected...They seemed to absorb all the available light and the full moon dimmed to a very dull color and even the brightest starts appeared to disappear.

But, there was no breath weapon fired.

"I AM KIINNUM! COMMANDER OF THE CIRCLE, AND YOUR DOOM!" Edward roared in the Dragon tongue, "I AM THE STRONGEST DRAGON IN LAIR! AND, MALCHIOR...I WILL END YOU HERE AND NOW...HEIR OR NOT! I SHALL SEND YOUR SOUL TO TRIGON!"

"Do your worst," Malchior said.

Edward charged Malchior like 100,000 freight trains and grabbing Malchior, body-slammed him multiple times. Malchior fought for his very life and the fight lasted for a long time, but, finally, Edward wore his opponent out and Edward's spine lit up a blinding white and as the fighters watched, some in horror, the lightning burst forth in a solid stream of high voltage electricity that struck Malchior. Malchior screamed in agony, his scales curling before bursting into flame as the assault continued.

Finally, Edward ran out of breath and said a curse that Raven had taught him to send someone's soul to Trigon the Terrible...something that Edward had promised would not be used unless there was someone so evil that there would be no redemption, even in the afterlife. But, Malchior had caused Edward to snap.

But, Edward was not done. Malchior's death did not cool his anger in the slightest because it would not bring his wife back.

With the roar of a dragon who had been pushed too far, he snarled, "Damn mortals! Why did I fall for them over and over again... They will never hurt me again! I WILL END THEIR EXISTENCE!"

Edward started to head for the nearest city to exact a terrible revenge. He was so blinded by rage and grief, he didn't see that his friends were coming out of their shock, and one, in particular was not about to let Edward unleash hell without a serious fight.

Solor had heard the initial roar from inside, so he had rushed to stop Slade first, knowing that Edward would need a minute or two to finish off Malchior. He found the mortal, and before he could even reply, bashed the villain in the face, dragging him outside as the Earth Dragons broke into the Dark Lair, fighting off the startled Traitors.

Once he made it outside, he charged up, shooting Edward in the back with a beam of Light. The older dragon winced at the sting, and turned, growling at whoever had attacked him.

"Edward, snap out of it, Brother! You want to end the mortals?" Solor called out to him. "You will have to go through me first!"

"YOU?!" Edward roared, his face curling into a sneer. "Brother, you and I both know that should we fight, I will win! I would not be so foolish if I were you!"

"I would agree with you, Brother", Solor called again, shifting to his full Dragon form. "If you were thinking straight, then you might win. But you are blinded by anger. I think that evens the odds a bit."

"SHUT UP!" Edward roared, blasting a wave of Darkness towards the Light Heir, who nimbly dodged it. "I AM THE STRONGEST DRAGON! I WILL NOT TOLERATE INSOLENCE FROM A WHELP!"

"This 'whelp' killed Oblaan, the father of Trigon", Solor said cooly, his own anger starting to grow, but he was forcing it back. He needed to be calm, and keep Edward's focus on him. "What does that say about you, Edward Barnes, who could not kill Trigon?"

That jab at his strength did it, and Edward started rushing towards his brother, who nimbly dodged and struck out many times with his own claws.

"We must help Husband Solor!" Kreinyol cried out, her eyes glowing as she took to the air.

[NO!] Solor called out through his link. [Kreinyol, whatever you do, you must stay back! If Edward manages to kill you in his rage, our battle will take out most of Japan! I won't be able to recover!]

[But we cannot let you fight your brother alone!] she responded.

[... my brother isn't here. In order to bring him back, I have to take down this monster that took his body. But, in his rage fueled state, I can only hope that I don't have to use a Primal Blessing against him. It's a last resort.]

"What is it, Star?" Robin asked. "You were about to jump in!"

"Solor wants to bring back his brother back... and he doesn't want to risk losing me", she responded. "And... while I normally would fight anyway, he does have a point. I am bonded to him similarly as Edward is... was... to Sister Rachael. If I die, then he may lose himself as well."

"And we'd have two emotionally unstable dragons to deal with", Raven concluded. "What can we do to help? My twin was the only one who could sooth him...And now, she's gone, her life for mine." She wept then, and Robin merely held her, fighting back his own grief.

"At the moment?" Beast Boy said, looking at the battle in despair. "I don't think... we can do anything. Edward's gone, replaced by whatever the hell that is."

But, the ones taking this the hardest were the Titans. Kori was trying without much lock to keep her emotions in check...her flight powers were disrupted and without those, she couldn't help calm her friend down. Both Terras were being held by their respective Beast Boys. Victor and Cyborg wanted to try anything to distract Edward, but, the fight was out of range of their sonic cannons.

"You can't", came a familiar voice, and they turned to see Mally, along with Callisto and Soskrein. "But maybe there's something we can do."

"Mally?" Nightwing questioned. "What can you do?"

"I can bring Rachael back, but I need Edward to keep his focus on Solor. I don't want him thinking I'm trying to desecrate her body." Mally gave Cally over to the native Raven, approaching Rachael's lifeless body. "If I can bring her back safely, then she can calm Edward down enough for Solor to take him into custody. And, I am afraid that Edward must be...what is the word?"

"Under arrest," Nightwing said sadly, "He's given Solor no choice assuming both survive."

Susie, meanwhile, was watching the battle. Solor had activated his Blessing of Light, fighting against Edward with all of his might. But she knew it wouldn't be enough. She could see Edward was giving it his all just as much, and was trying to zap her father, but quick thinking made him strike Edward's face away before he launched his attack.

"Uncle... Edward...no...As much as I love him...I cannot allow him to kill Daddy!" she muttered, before steeling her own gaze. She quickly morphed into her full dragon form, and while it wasn't nearly as large as Edward or her father, she knew it would be safer in this form if she managed to get close. With that, she managed to sneak away from the group, flying towards the fight.

As she took off, though, Cally heard her. "Sissy!" she cried out, pointing to the young whelp flying towards the fight.

Raven looked up, and gasped as she caught the young dragon in her eyes. "Soskrein! Get back here!"

Kreinyol heard, and immediately took off, trying to catch her bumgorf. Susie, in the meantime, was using her Predator and Prey skills to keep from being caught, weaving around in the air as she approached the two fighting.

Edward finally managed to push Solor off of him, pinning his claws to the mountain. "You pushed my hand, Brother. Tell your mother I said hello", he said sinisterly.

"If you do this, Kiinnum, you will regret it for the rest of your life!" Solor roared. "Calm down! Think about what Raven would want! Think about what we want! We're your friends...your family. Think about Soskrein! She'd NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

"HOW DARE YOU MENTION HER NAME!" Edward roared. "SHE IS GONE! NOTHING WILL BRING HER BACK!" He began charging his attack, his spines arcing with energy. For the first time in over a year, he could feel his own attack backlashing, but he was too angry to care.

What he didn't expect, though was a hard smack in the face from a much smaller dragon. Soskrein had used a tail strike to hit the enraged Edward in the face.

"UNCLE EDWARD, YOU LEAVE DADDY ALONE!" she roared, grabbing his talons with Dark magic and forcing him off of Solor. While she wasn't able to throw him far, she was able to push him back enough to give Solor a chance to move away. "SNAP OUT OF IT! I DON'T CARE HOW MAD YOU ARE, THAT DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO HURT MY DAD! YOU SAID YOU DON'T WANT TO KILL THE INNOCENT AGAIN! WHAT IN OBLIVION MADE YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND, YOU CLORBAG VARBLERNELK?!"

Edward looked at the little Dragon and he shook his head and shuddered. "No...I cannot hurt her! I WON'T KILL MY NIECE!" He shook with the effort to get control over his raging feelings as he started to snap out of it.

His anger started to calm and it was replaced with the look of intense pain and grief as his scales started to revert back to their normal color. He let out a roar of immense and deep sadness.

Kreinyol looked on in amazement as Soskrein approached her uncle and latched onto him. "It'll be OK, Uncle. I still love you with all my heart."

Edward never noticed Mally, though. She went over to Rachael's body and said, "You guys may want to step back, just in case. Rachael, I know you are still here with us. No matter how I feel towards Edward...Cally needs her birth mother...and Edward has gone berserk, please, come back to him, calm his rage and heal his wounds. Oh, First! Give me the power to restore this piece of Kiinnum's heart and soul."

Mally's body started to glow a green color as she activated a special power that Life dragons have and she placed her hands on Rachael's chest and the glow enveloped them both.

Rachael's hands twitched and Garfield said, "Oh my GOD! Rachael's hands!"

Suddenly, Rachael let out a gasp and started coughing hard. Mally let go, the glow fading from her as she fell backwards.

Edward was fighting the war within himself, though. Soskrein had gotten through to him partially, but, all of a sudden, his head snapped around and saw something that got him to walk over.

"No no no!" Edward cried again, "WHO WOULD DO THIS TO HER?! TO ME?! I DO NOT WANT TO DO THIS THING!" He thought that Slade had reanimated her. In his grief, he thought he would have to destroy Raven's corpse. He started to charge his flame breath to send his beloved to the First.

"KIINNUM!" Mally called out to him, flaring her wings to protect the group, "STOP! IT'S ALL RIGHT. I BROUGHT HER BACK TO LIFE."

Edward glared at Mally, "How dare you! YOU LIE!"

Mally risked Edward's wrath and went over to him and merely hugged him. Edward was startled further out of his wrath and slowly returned the gesture. His spine ridges fading as Mally comforted him as well.

"Kiinnum, please," she pleaded, "Your wife is going to be OK. She's alive and breathing, not a zombie. I promise. Please, trust me."

[Edward,] he heard in his head, [I'm here, my love. Please come back to us. Please calm down.] Edward knew deep down that it was her wife's mental voice, not Raven's.

Edward reverted back to his human form and collapsed into tears. Nightwing picked Rachael up saying, "Please, allow me to do this." Rachael, weakened greatly, nodded, "Hurry, his emotions are the most intense I've ever seen."

He carried Rachael to her husband's side and when she touched him, he grabbed onto her and sobbed heavily into her shoulder. Rachael risked Edward getting angry later and started to pull his emotions out and projecting calming images into his mind.

"I don't know what happened, my love," she said gently, "But, it will be OK. Just breathe. Focus on that."

Solor smiled at the sight, but turned, sensing another presence. He scanned the country, seeing a dragon's silhouette. He immediately recognized the glowing blue eyes, and sighed. He knew what had to be done. "Titans... we must go to Lair." When everyone turned to him, looking confused, he looked down. "Edward, while in his anger, has committed a few serious offenses. Plotting to kill mortals, attacking an Heir... and while I do not wish it, there has been a witness to this battle who will report everything in detail. As much as I hate to say it, Edward... I am afraid the Circle will reconvene to determine what is to be done with these developments."

Solor opened a tear. "An Earth dragon is watching over Slade, and will take him to prison if we do not return in about... three minutes. We must leave, now. Edward, Rachael will be allowed to stand by you, as will your daughter. Everyone else will remain silent while the trial is going on. Once the Circle has made a decision... I think it would be best if we went our separate ways for a time."

Susie frowned. "Do we have to, Daddy? I'm a little... concerned."

"We must", Solor said. "If I know my father correctly... he will want Edward to stay away from us for a time... from this universe. It will be a short time, to help Edward keep calm until we can deem him safe to be around. As much as it stinks, you must obey the rules. We may be allowed to visit, but only with Grandpa Sol keeping an eye on us."

Edward barely heard all that, though. He was having a hard time even remembering what had happened. It was a blur or a bad dream. And Rachael to her, it was like she was asleep. She didn't remember anything of what happened after she told Edward to get her counterpart out of harm's way.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You died," Nightwing said, "And Edward went, well, 50 megaton nuclear. Malchior's been incinerated and Edward wasn't finished...he started to head toward Tokyo. Solor was forced to fight Edward. Raven...his scales were as black as Vilea's."

She gasped hearing this, "If I died, how...?"

Mally said, "Edward, Raven. I couldn't stand by and let this continue. One of the things a Life dragon can do is give up some of their own life force to truly bring someone back. It doesn't work unless the person's soul is still lingering, and, I sensed that her's was still here. It cost me a century off my life, but, it is worth it. Your baby girl needs her mom."

"W-What happened? I don't remember any of this!" Edward said.

"Brother," Solor said sadly, "your Dark side emerged. But, it doesn't matter, I have to take you into custody. I am sorry, but, you're under arrest."

"Not until you tell me what happened," Edward said, "What or who brought me back?"

"I did, Uncle," Susie said, but, she was not smiling, "How could you do all that? You wanted to destroy Tokyo! You wanted to hurt all those innocent people. WHY?!" She burst out bawling and Edward felt deep, deep shame as Susie fell into Kreinyol's arms.

"My God," Edward said, his voice cracking, "W-what have I d-done?"

"Edward," Raven said, "Look at me. You and my twin are soul-bound. The only way that you will not go ballistic is if you both know that she has months to live. Maybe a terminal illness claims her? That gives you time to adjust, to mourn properly. Solor stopped you from doing something far worse. How would you have felt if no one had been able to stop you? Don't answer that because I know how you'd feel and that would be suicidal. You'd want to join her in the afterlife and that would never have happened. You'd be in a worse Hell. You'd never see your Callisto or your first wife, either. You're so willing to forgive others, even Vilea. And, Edward, you have to forgive yourself one day for this. No one was killed, houses can be rebuilt."

"I don't know if I can, Raven," was all Edward said.

Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out his Communicator.

"I am no longer worthy to call myself a Titan, Nightwing," he said, "Until I am able to regain my honor and redeem myself, I hereby resign."

"Edward," Nightwing said, "I cannot accept this resignation. We still, despite all this, want you on the team. But, I cannot let this go scot-free, either. You're on vacation, effective immediately. Take care of your business here, and, find your lost honor. Learn how to control that Darkness. And, you still have your home at the Tower. When you find yourself, come back and be welcomed with open arms.

"Solor, it's obvious that Edward cannot defend himself at this trial and Rachael would be of no help. Can't someone defend him who knows what happened and can speak to his character?"

"I will", Solor replied. "I may have not witnessed Rachael's death, but I would not be able to say I was unaware of what happened. I left and saw the scene of Edward and Malchior duking it out after I took down Slade. I saw the anger in his eyes, and I knew if she were alive, Malchior would be alive and answering for his crimes." Solor turned to Edward. "Let me help you, Brother. I may not be able to get you off scot-free, as Nightwing said. By the First, that will be impossible. But I will do my best to make sure that they give you a fitting punishment... and not outright kill you. You need a chance to mingle with your people. I won't let them take that from you."

"You would help me despite what I tried to do?" Edward asked.

"Listen to me, Edward!" Solor said, "You are STILL family to me. Family sticks together, no matter what happens. You taught me and my father that. I wasn't fighting you, I was fighting a monster that claimed you. I guess whoever Dark Dragon donated their DNA to you was far more powerful than any of us thought."

Another young dark dragon walked up. "I may be able to help, as well", he said. "I saw the whole thing. I could testify to aid him."

"That would be helpful, comrade", Solor said, "thank you."

"Do not thank me", the dragon said. "I am merely doing my duty."

"And, I failed," Edward said sadly, "Filkiin, I do not deserve this, or your forgiveness, and I will not ask for your pardon nor that of the Circle should they look to punish me as severely as they ought.

"Susie, come here, please." She complied and Edward said, "I am so sorry for making you do that. To me, that took great inner strength. But, I do not deserve the right to be your uncle...not now."

"You will always be my uncle," Susie said, "I may be angry at you for wanting to hurt people and trying to kill daddy, but, I do forgive you. Nothing you can say will ever get me to not want to be your niece, even if it's not by blood."

With that, Solor gently wrapped an arm around both Rachael and Edward, leading the group to the Tear. Before they walked through, Edward said, "I do not deserve to face the Circle as a free person. Nightwing, if you would?" He held out his hands and said, "I'm sorry for asking this...Place me under arrest."

Nightwing put the cuffs on. It was symbolic since Edward could snap them. But, they knew that his shredded honor demanded that even he get no special treatment, and, would not resist.

What Edward would face would change his life forever as they stepped through.


	10. Edward on trial and learns his fate

**Chapter 10**  
 **[Lair - Prisoner area]**

Edward had been restrained once they arrived in Lair, awaiting his fate. But, that was of little consolation to Edward's conscience. He felt sick to his stomach knowing that he had to be stopped from destroying Tokyo and other cities. He couldn't meditate and he choked up when he tried to pray. Rachael was allowed to be with him, though, and she was trying to get through, without much luck.

"Rae," Edward said, "I know that you are trying to help, but, I have to work through my guilt on my own. When I saw you there, lifeless, something snapped, but, I don't remember anything after that until Susie somehow broke through. I don't remember killing Malchior. I don't remember fighting my own adopted brother. And seeing that Mally had brought you back, I thought Slade had reanimated you.

"How can I face the Circle? How can I defend myself? I know what the penalty is for Treason, Rachael! We both know what Grand Earth said at Solor's first trial...The penalty is death!

"And, Susie...I HURT HER! How could I stoop so low as to hurt such a sweet kid?" The memory of Soskrein crying her eyes out saddened Edward and the tears fell again.

Rachael merely held him, "Maybe Solor and that Dark Dragon can convince the Circle that you were temporarily insane and not fully responsible for your actions? I don't know about how justice is served here. But, I know Solor will do everything in his power to defend you.

"Edward, Susie will forgive you. In fact, I think she already has. You know that she loves you a lot.

"Go in there with your head held high, Edward. I know you feel like crap. But, show that you are not afraid of what they will do to you."

And, thus, they waited to be summoned...Needless to say, Edward was in the worst day of his immortal life and, deep down, he knew he deserved death and knew who, if he were found "guilty" who he wanted to put him down mercifully. He would never burden Solor or any of the Titans with that duty. He'd ask the new Grand Death to do it or maybe Grand Earth.

 **[Sol's cave]**

Sosfil had reported what happened to her father and when she was done, he sighed, "While I am glad that Filkinn and Soskrein were able to stop Kiinnum, we have to determine what is a fitting sentence."

"Father," she said, "Please, for his sake, show some leniency. From what little we know, he's probably beating himself up."

"I can try," Sol said, "But, I don't know how the others will vote. And, we have to hear his defense for his actions."

Starborn came in and said, "Father, Kiinnum is not in any shape to present his own defense here. And, sister, why were you there?"

"Because the Circle ordered me there," Sosfil said.

"Wait...You knew Kiinnum might snap?" Starborn asked, "What was your mission, Sosfil?!"

"If Kiinnum had defeated you and his friends," Sosfil said, "My orders were to kill him. I am also a direct descendant of Diistkun."

"You would have used a Primal Blessing?!" Starborn snarled, "How could you have ordered that?"

"Because the balance must be maintained," Sol said, "You know this, son...seeing how you are my heir. But, that's a moot point since you were able to stop him.

"Filkiin, if what your sister says is true, Kiinnum won't be able to defend his actions. He will need an advocate. I am assuming that you wish to fill that role?"

"Yes, Father," Starborn said, "There is another Dark Dragon who has said that he will testify on his behalf as well. He would be more neutral than I."

Sol nodded, "It is an unusual request, but, then again, if the accused isn't in any mental condition to defend himself, we will have to allow this exception.

"Both of you, while you will be on opposite sides, remember that this is not to become personal. I know you have issues, daughter, with Filkiin being my heir. That will play no part in this trial.

"Is Rachael able to help in his defense?"

"No," Starborn said, "She had been killed, so, she will never remember what happened. Had one of Life's children not been able to revive her, I think Edward even after we broke through to him, would have teleported into solid rock or the deepest part of the ocean, killing himself. Father, he's despondent. I've never seen any of our people so depressed. And his daughter isn't old enough to help in his defense."

Sol nodded, "Then, we will allow his extended family to help defend him. Those Titans who are the closest to him will be allowed to speak. Tell Nightwing and Robin that they may speak for Edward. They may also pick one other team member from their respective teams."

"Father?" Sosfil asked, "Why are you allowing this? Forgive my curiosity, please. This isn't exactly normal procedure."

"I know, daughter," Sol replied, "I have my reasons. Let's just say that Kiinnum, when he and his team took your brother in, did something that we did not think possible. I am also aware that he is vital to his own universe and now here. I can't speak for the other clans, but, I will make every attempt to not punish him as severely as we otherwise would be entitled to. But, Filkinn, you know that there is likely to be some punishment handed down. Is Edward going to be able to deal with this?"

"He's got his extended family to support him now," Starborn said, "He's done so much to help them and support them over the years...it's their turn to return the favor. Nightwing refused to let him resign in disgrace and put him on a 'vacation'. Father, he might have bruised me up a bit, but, I have to forgive him anyway. He was not in his right mind. And I will petition that the Circle pardon him or at least allow a 'plea bargain'. I think Edward won't forgive himself for a long time anyway. He came so close to forever losing himself that had he killed me...my sister here would have been forced to carry out whatever orders you gave her, or that the Justice League would have been forced to intervene."

Sosfil said, "Brother, that is admirable of you. I might support a petition to allow your friend to plead down to a lesser charge. But, a pardon? I can't fully go along with that, but, if the Circle determines that a pardon is the right course of action, so be it."

Sol listened to both sides and sighed, "The Circle shall convene in one hour's time. Tell Kiinnum's friends that they are allowed to help defend him, per the conditions I already stated. Also, let Kiinnum know that the Circle will allow advocates to speak for him as he is likely not able to defend himself like at the last trial."

Both dragons went their own ways.

 **[Volcano]**

An hour later, the Circle convened and Edward was escorted to the chamber. The mood among the dragons was a mixed one, seeing their leader at his weakest.

Sol stood at his pedestal, looking around. "Children of the Circle. It comes with a heavy heart that we convene. The Rebellion of the Elder Dark Dragons has been defeated, and many have either perished or have been taken as prisoners of war. But at the cost of the respect and trustworthiness of a very powerful agent in our war." Sol looked down at Edward, keeping his face very neutral. "It has been revealed that Kiinnum... Edward Barnes... is a descendant of Oblaan the Traitor. In his rage at the death of his wife, he attempted to attack the mortal city of Tokyo, and proclaimed a desire to eradicate all human life on the First's Creation."

Many murmurs filled the room, and possibly the biggest reactions came from Vilea and Grand Life herself. Vilea was shocked, completely speechless, as she found out that the Circle's prediction came true. Grand Life, on the other hand, seemed absolutely furious, but she dared not voice her opinion. She let out a low growl, though, angry that Edward planned a genocide of such epic proportions.

"While attempting to attack Tokyo, Filkiin of the Light had to stop him. The two fought, and when Edward was about to kill his honor brother, Soskrein of the Twilight managed to hit him hard enough to make him think straight. During this distraction, a child of Life was able to sacrifice a century of her own life to bring Raven Barnes back to life", Sol continued. "However, this does not pardon the serious offenses that have been committed this day." He looked at his brothers and sisters of the Circle. "I have come in contact with two witnesses for Edward's defense, and one witness for the prosecution. With honor, I submit that they are allowed to speak on behalf of Edward Barnes, seeing as his emotional state is preventing him from defending himself."

Earth spoke up next, nodding his head. "I vote to allow these witnesses to speak."

Grand Life, however, shook her own. "One of these witnesses is likely Filkiin himself. He would do anything to honor his brother, and thus has a bias towards the accused. He may have been chosen to become my heir, but Edward Barnes has committed serious crimes in his lapse of sanity."

"All the more reason for Filkiin to defend him", Death retorted. "I personally enjoy seeing a bond like this prevail. We should be allowed to hear Filkiin speak. I vote to allow these witnesses."

Fire and Water both nodded as well, leaving Life heavily outnumbered. Reluctantly, she sighed. "Very well. But excuse my own bias, Grand Circle; Edward has threatened my domain, after all."

"Then it is in agreement." Sol turned to Sosfil, allowing her to step forward. "The first witness is Sosfil, my own daughter and witness to the entire battle."

Sosfil approached the center, where Edward had been restrained to. She looked at Edward with slight disdain, but said nothing to him. "Esteemed Circle... I was approached several days ago by my own father, who made me swear to secrecy before he would tell me what I must do. He was vague, and didn't give up any details willingly, but he asked me if I would be willing to lay my own life on the line... by activating my Primal Blessing." She looked to Edward. "The reason he asked me to do this was to keep an eye on Edward Barnes in his battles against the Dark Rebellion. As a Primal Blessing is able to bypass even the First Circle's immortality, it would surely kill the first Hybrid dragon of our history.

"At first, I had reason to doubt this mission. Edward Barnes is the great Kiinnum, the Commander of the Circle's Army", she said, putting on a look of disbelief. "But it hit me; Edward is almost the same age as a few members of the Circle, excluding Grand Earth and Grand Life. He has had two mates prior to Ruuvak, and from what I understand, he took the losses of his previous mates very harshly. And that was when I remembered the history of the Dark Clan. Oblaan's very own insanity was wrought after the death of the mortal who bore Trigon the Terrible. It took him much longer to lose himself to it, true, but that pain and turmoil he felt as he lost the only mortal he ever loved was staggering. That pain tore at his heart, ripping away every emotion until the only one that remained... was pure hatred."

She shot a glare at Edward. "If this Hybrid is truly partly sired by Oblaan the Traitor... he will follow this path. It may not be now, and it may not be for another hundred years, but eventually the loss of his friends and family will drive him to insanity. Therefore... I implore the Grand Circle to find this creature guilty and sentence him to death. Let his soul join the First, join his beloved mates that he loves so very much."

There was a slight outcry towards Sosfil, many dragons disapproving of her words, but a single roar from Sol himself silenced them all. Many of the Titans were glaring at the female dragon, not liking what they said about their friend and teammate.

"Is that all you have to say, Sosfil of the Light?" When she nodded, she stepped away, leaving Edward in the center of the volcano open for the next witness. "Very well. Vulonsil, if you may..."

The Dark Dragon walked up first, looking away from the Circle, unlike Sosfil. "Esteemed members of the Circle... I came only to recount what had happened to you. As I am neither friend nor foe to Kiinnum, I believe my testimony will be the most neutral, and I saw all the events that lead up to and after his... breaking point."

"Very well, Vulonsil", Vilea said, nodding. "You may speak when you are ready."

Vulonsil nodded, and looked up. "The battle was going according to Kiinnum's plan. The injured on our side were being rushed back to Lair to be healed, and while the Rebellion had more experience over us, they had limited numbers compared to us. We lost maybe one or two over to Slade's necromancy, but we were able to quickly kill the reanimated ones and fight back against them. It seemed that this victory would be swift and just. But that all changed when Malchior took to the battle himself.

"As soon as he emerged, he must have realized he would lose, as he activated his own Blessing to counteract Kiinnum's strength. He set his eyes upon Raven of the native Teen Titans, and attacked, but thanks to Kiinnum's mate, she was able to survive. The Commander managed to get young Raven to safety... but before he could save his own wife, the shield she was projecting was destroyed, and she was killed almost instantly."

Vulonsil looked down, and actually shivered. "The Darkness I felt when Kiinnum found her body... it was like nothing I had ever felt before. The only one who made me feel that way... it felt like Oblaan was reborn into Kiinnum. Immediately, Malchior and the Commander flew to each other, attacking mercilessly. But it was heavily one sided. Despite Malchior's best attempts, he could not harm his opponent, and it ended when Kiinnum incinerated the leader of the Rebellion with his lightning, destroying his body and sending his soul to Trigon.

"But his rage was not satisfied. Kiinnum was so bloodthirsty and angry that he blamed mortals for his falling in love. If it were not for the interference of Filkiin, I fear the casualties would be great. But he stood against his brother, and despite not being immortal, was able to fight bravely against Kiinnum. Unlike Malchior... I could see Filkiin's claws pierce past his scales, and while the Commander was able to regenerate, it was obvious he was causing a lot of pain.

"Eventually, Soskrein was able to enter the fray, hitting her adoptive uncle with her tail, forcing him to look at her. The emotions in his eyes finally shifted from rage into sorrow, and he began mourning the loss of his mate. But thanks to Maldriin, Ruuvak was quickly returned to her body, and the two were reunited. It was then that we discovered that neither of them remembered what had happened."

Vulonsil looked over to Solor. "I believe that, however, if Filkiin had not seen his sister on the horizon, he would have not brought Kiinnum in himself. And while I do understand and sympathize, Kiinnum should face some punishment for what he has done... even if it appears most of it is being self inflicted. The Darkness I felt in his rage is gone - for now. He is in complete and total control now, and I feel that he is beating himself up for something that he could not control. This tells me, Exalted Circle, that he is truly remorseful. He is here, awaiting judgment from his peers and wanting to regain his honor. Something that the Traitor never was capable of doing. Is he capable of this again? First only knows and I hope that Kiinnum is not killed for his crime. I fought against Lair during the War and now I have fought for Lair against my own Dark brothers who refused to see reason. The Circle, in your wisdom, allowed many Dark Dragon back to set the example of how merciful they are and allowing us to redeem our honor. I respectfully ask that Kiinnum not be executed and to be allowed to atone and to heal. Killing the Commander would be a mistake."

Vilea nodded, and allowed Vulonsil to step down, taking his place among his Dark brothers. Sol turned to Solor, nodding. "Filkiin, it is your turn now. I hope you may be able to sway the Circle with your words... as Edward cannot this time."

Solor nodded, and stepped forward. He looked at the Circle, as he slowly chose his words, wanting to convey his message properly.

"Esteemed members of the Circle... I have known Edward for a while now. Over a year has passed, and he has taught me many things. How to control my anger... how to analyze a situation and react accordingly... how to express my love to my mate. He has taught me so many things, I cannot count them on all of my fingers and toes when I am a human." Solor smiled at his brother in arms. "Edward has been there to help me in my toughest times, from my rape at the climax of the Dark War, to raising my daughter."

He then frowned, and looked back at his father. "Do I believe he deserves to die for attempting genocide on such a large scale? My answer to your question... is yes."

There was a huge uproar, as many dragons voiced their disbelief. Even the Titans, from both universes, had their jaws drop in disbelief. Rachael herself had grown four eyes, and was about to strike him down when Kreinyol, in a surprisingly quick maneuver, not only got her into an armbar, but covered her mouth so she could not speak, could not cast a spell.

"Let him finish", Kreinyol ordered. "He is not done yet."

Rachael let out an angry, muffled growl, but couldn't do anything but glare at Solor, wanting to kill him for his words.

"HOWEVER!" he roared, getting the audience to calm down. "However... he has a special circumstance. A new side of him, one he has never faced before, has emerged, and like it or not, it will be with him for the rest of his long life. Therefore, I do not ask for death. After careful consideration about what justice would demand and keeping the balance: I ask for banishment. Indefinite, until he can learn to control the Darkness within his heart. Seeing as I have dealt with my own anger and Darkness before... I ask that as soon as my honeymoon is over, I temporarily live with Edward and his Titans. I will pay Edward back in full for all the kindness he has given me, and carry him through these dark times. And I will not return until I have aided him fully."

This statement surprised many of the Circle and all of the Titans. Despite what had happened, despite the circumstances, he was still refusing to let Edward fight this battle alone. Vilea soon smiled, and nodded. "I would agree. In fact, seeing as I am not a full member of the Circle... I offer to go with you to Edward's universe, so that we both may help him. But what of your daughter? What of Kreinyol and the other Teen Titans?"

"Nothing pains me more than to leave my beloved daughter and my beautiful mate", Solor said, frowning. "But I am not comfortable with letting them come with me. My trust in Edward has been weakened greatly because of this, and I must look out for my family as well. Until I feel that he has better control of himself... Soskrein and Kreinyol should stay away from Edward."

The Circle all looked at each other, and Grand Life looked down at Edward. "I will accept this plea for banishment... but only because I am taking back my offer. Kiinnum is no longer a candidate for the position of Heir to Life... nor to any other Heir until he has learned to control himself. In light of her actions... I will ask that, at a later time, a re-evaluation of my daughter, Maldriin, is brought forward."

Sol nodded. "I, too, accept these terms. What say you, Death?"

"I agree", Death said. "However... I do believe we have asked the mortals for their own verdicts of the dragon known as Edward Barnes. Nightwing and Robin... who have you chosen to be your third witness? This is mostly informal, at this point, as the Circle has already reached their decision. I would, however, like to know what the Titans are planning to do with their member."

Nightwing and Robin looked at each other, nodding. Robin spoke up. "We have chosen Tara Markov of Edward's universe. She has benefited the most from Edward's aid, and while it seems like the Circle has already made their decision... her own testimony might help ours."

"Very well", Earth said. "Tara Markov, Child of the Earth... what should the Titans do for Edward in his time of Darkness?"

Tara stepped to the center of the Circle, having seen the others doing that.

"Exalted Circle," she said, "Before I answer your question, I need to tell you about Edward. He is more than a friend to me. He is my brother and true family.

"Edward encouraged me to get retrained in my powers after they came back. When I was rescued, they discovered my powers were gone for a while, but, when they returned, Edward was there, making time to help. Then, again, that credit goes to everyone in my team."

"Edward encouraged me to follow my heart as well, and, Beast Boy took me back as a friend and eventually his wife.

"But, the emotional damage I suffered required long sessions with Edward as the Titan's informal psychiatrist, especially after Slade returned. He had been brought back to life by Trigon, and abandoned when Trigon no longer had any use for him.

"Slade came back for me and, well, Edward was having none of that. He assumed my form and voice to trick Slade. The fool actually fell for it! Edward captured Slade and allowed me a measure of revenge. I slammed him with enough rocks that his limbs were broken, his ribs were cracked, forgive the mental image...smashed him in the balls to repay him for convincing me to sleep with him.

"Edward's been nothing but a gentleman to me, Starfire and especially Raven.

"What we witnessed, Exalted Circle, is a Dragon who goes out of his way to help mortals, and, I am saddened that his breaking point was reached. He was not in control of his faculties this night.

"While I do agree that there should be accountability and it is something that Edward himself fully believes in, separating him from his adopted niece takes away someone that he loves so dearly that he could not bring himself to attack her.

"To answer your question: Both teams need to help our friend...no...our brother in his recovery. We all have to step up to aid in a wounded dragon's recovery. It doesn't matter if he can't be physically wounded. That regenerates. But, a wounded soul? That takes a long time to heal. It's Edward's turn to be helped.

"I know that Nightwing has told Edward that he is on vacation until further notice, though. I might not fully agree, but, Nightwing, along with Edward know this is for the best. he needs to be healed, much like I needed it. Nightwing believes in multiple chances. If he didn't, I might still be a statue.

"Exalted Circle, can't you see that he is punishing himself far more than you could short of taking his head? He went against EVERYTHING he teaches us. Don't you see that he feels that he let not just us down. I know him! He is in not just disgrace, but, he feels that he dishonored himself, both teams and all of you! He's also dishonored the memory of his Callisto, his Paula, his son and people who taught him the ways of honor. One was a woman named Xena who was also on a path of redemption and her friends Gabrielle and the Mighty Hercules!

"All I can ask for...is that this also be taken into consideration. His world has collapsed about him and the only ones that he has left are these mortals and Solor. Solor, I will guarantee your daughter's safety with my very life. Please, reconsider allowing visits, even for short amounts of time. I can't speak for the other Titans, but, from me...you have my word and if Edward has taught me anything, it is that a person's word is their bond. Edward and Soskrein need the closure and to put this behind them and I think that once they do that, Edward can forgive himself a lot easier. Will you allow this if it helps Edward's recovery? To rip her away would be a far worse punishment. We saw that she made him stand down because it reawakened his ability to love."

Edward looked up and merely said, "I am guilty, Exalted Circle, and I resign as Commander. I am no longer worthy. I accept whatever the Circle deems necessary, including the ultimate punishment. I am deeply sorry for my actions. Solor...I am no longer worthy to be your kin. Forgive me. Please, appoint Golmul in my stead. He has shown he is worthy.

"Susie...My beloved niece...Please, forgive me. If you no longer wish to be associated with me, I understand. I am so sorry for hurting you."

Robin and Nightwing opted to stay silent. They'd deal with Edward in their own way.

The Circle looked to each other, and instantly, they decided what to do. "Edward Barnes of the Circle... we shall not accept your resignation", Earth decreed. "However, you have been found guilty of Treason and we accept your plea to this effect. Normally, the punishment would be death, as you probably know. However, in light of the circumstances... we will not end your life. Instead, as Filkiin suggested... we shall give you the same punishment we once gave him: indefinite banishment. As Grand Life has decreed, you are no longer worthy of consideration for Heir until the day you have mastered the Darkness in your heart, but as for the position of commander, you are under suspension until the end of your banishment. Golmul shall be acting Commander in your absence. You are to remain in the universe you call your home, receiving lessons from Filkiin and Vilea or your friends in both teams. Should you return before we deem your sentence complete...you will be executed and, a word of warning for the Teen Titans: If he comes back, you, too, shall be held accountable to us. Your lives shall be forfeit, your Tower reduced to a debris pile. We will allow you to communicate between the universes, though, to help him and to travel between the universes. You are still allowed to visit Lair as needed. We will not hold you responsible for Edward's actions, unless he returns without our leave.

"As for the matter of Soskrein... it is up to her. We cannot enforce anything, and while Filkiin may try to convince her, there is no force that may stop her. She has mastered the Tear of Oblivion; she can visit you whenever she wishes. The question we ask you, Soskrein of the Twilight... do you wish to visit your Uncle in this time?"

Soskrein was quiet for a moment. She looked to be considering her options heavily. Eventually she spoke up.

"I love Uncle Edward with all my heart, Exalted Circle... but he tried to kill my father. No... I don't want to visit him anytime soon", she said. "I'll visit him when my father asks me to... but I don't think I can forgive him for that just yet." As she finished talking, she grabbed her father's talon gently, finding strength in his touch. He could feel her trembling. Whether it was in sadness or anger, he couldn't tell.

Edward shuddered, trying to hold back the tears of a newly broken heart. Hearing Soskrein's words did more to convict him in his own mind.

"Very well. Edward Barnes, until Soskrein has decided to forgive you... I suggest you do not attempt to contact her", Earth said sadly. "A young dragon holds grudges, as you may have known from Filkiin's own anger against us. Give her time to heal, and she will forgive you one day. When she has forgiven you, then, you may contact her. You may try to get her to forgive you before sentence is carried out."

Sol turned to the audience watching, and spoke up again. "Remember, Children of the Circle... these are special circumstances that are unprecedented in the history of Lair. Should anyone attempt such treacherous behavior, whether in a fit of insanity or otherwise... we will not hesitate to push for an execution. And Kiinnum..." Sol glared slightly, showing his own anger for the first time. "… do not betray my son's trust in you again. Should your Darkness act up again... we will not hesitate to kill you. But, go with the First, Kiinnum. You shall leave within the hour. We grant you this time to say good-bye to your friends here." With that, he adjourned the meeting, leaving his perch and heading to his own cave to calm his emotions.

With that, the rest of the Titans approached Edward, as two Earth dragons were unchaining him and letting him go. "You do not deserve this", Golmul said to his friend. "Perhaps, though... you should follow the Circle's advice. They do not usually give second chances for such behavior."

"Golmul," Rachael said gently, "Please don't make this any harder for my husband. You have no idea what he is going through in his own mind. Regardless, I will see that he redeems his honor in all of your eyes. The Circle has, indeed shown great mercy, and, please tell your leader: Thank you for giving Edward his life back."

Sosfil came over as well, getting a glare out of most everyone, "I am sorry for what I had to say here. I am pleased that Kiinnum is allowed a rare second chance."

Solor, however, outright stood in front of his sister. "Get out of my sight", he growled. "You said you would try not to harm him! You are as twisted and two-faced as many of the villains I have faced in the mortal world!" Sosfil glared back at her little brother, but turned away, knowing if she spoke against him, she'd probably get in trouble. "Do not sully Kinnum's name with your vile tongue!"

Edward said, "I am not worthy of being called Kiinnum. My name is Edward and until I am worthy to be part of Lair once more, I reject the name 'Born Unique'.

Vilea flew down, approaching Edward next. "I am sorry about this... they know that if they do not uphold their word, any dragon will feel like they can act against the Circle. Sol's words were for show... mostly."

Solor shook his head. "No... he meant it. And he will hold me responsible if they have to put down the strongest dragon in Lair. We cannot fail, Vilea. Edward's very life is at stake here."

Soskrein, meanwhile, had shifted to a human form, burying her face into Kreinyol's shoulder. She wasn't crying, but she didn't want Edward to see her face all the same. She was too sad, too angry to face her uncle at this time.

Edward's heart broke even further and he wished, for the first time, that he could die. The only thing that could keep him going was Raven, and, he was about to ask her to divorce him. He couldn't withstand the shame.

Robin came over and held his hand out, "I will need your communicator. I will not have you on my team or associated with us. Not until Solor reports that you are FULLY in control. Nightwing may not want your resignation...I am not giving you that option."

Rachael glared at Robin and said, "You bastard! My husband is already beating himself up to the point, I MAY LOSE HIM! And you want to pull the same crap that you tried in the past in TWO universes. If Solor is willing to work with my Husband and share his banishment, you should at least cut both some slack. If Solor is willing to work with the dragon who raped him and broke his spirit, then, give him a break! Edward stuck his damned serpentine neck out for all of this world, and most of the dragons here will turn their backs on him. It's going to take Solor, Vilea, your Raven and I to help him and if you cut Edward off from my twin's help, it will undermine our efforts. At least my friends here are FAR MORE UNDERSTANDING AND FORGIVING!" By the time she finished, her voice grew quite dangerous and her eyes were glowing red, but, stayed at two...barely.

Robin, however, remained completely calm. Thanks to his time with Raven as her boyfriend, he knew very well how to diffuse this situation. "I never had any intention of taking your counterpart away from him", he said softly. "I know Edward is hurting. His own anger and pain have caused him to do something he may very well regret for the rest of his life. I can relate to that. I regret letting my anger at my mentor cause a rift between me and him. I regret tricking my team with Red X while I was obsessed over Slade. And I regret, most of all, letting my jealousy over Solor get the better of me, when we could have been good friends a lot sooner. Edward has helped me too, Rachael. And I want him to have access to as much help as he can. But if the Circle doesn't want him here until he's better, I don't want him to have any hope that one of us might sneak him back so he can help us on missions. He has to understand that this isn't about what I want. Edward, at this point, is too emotionally unstable for me to trust as a member of MY team. But if my girlfriend wants to help him... that's her choice, and I will support her one hundred percent." He turned to his team. "The same goes for all of you. Effective immediately... if you want to visit Edward and Solor, I will not stop you. In fact... we can set up a schedule so we all can give a hand when we can. I want Edward back on this team as much as you guys do, and it will take all of us to help him."

Kreinyol, however, shook her head. "I will not. I will trust Husband Solor, and I will stay out of this. He has expressed his own concern during the fight with the Dark Edward. Should he lose control and is able to kill either myself or Soskrein, my husband will become just as emotionally unstable as Edward is, and while the Darkness has no hold over Solor, he may do something he will do the regretting over. So, not for my safety, but for the safety of our friends, I will abstain if that is what my husband wishes." She turned to Edward, and after handing off Soskrein to her counterpart, gave Edward a kind, gentle hug. "Do not be mistaken, Brother Edward; I still love you as Soskrein does. It is simply better this way."

Edward sighed, pushing Kreinyol away. "I already gave my word, dammit! I should have been PUT TO DEATH! I know what the penalty is and that's what they should have enforced. Now, I'm told that the bastard who helped create me is one of my worst enemies?! Can you imagine the shame I feel right now knowing that Vilea's damned to HELL father is 1/7th of me? Can you even begin to fathom my dishonor? Richard...both of you...what you felt after being Red-X is NOTHING. I have lost the trust of the only FAMILY I have in both universes. I lost the trust of my adopted niece to the point, she wants NOTHING TO DO WITH ME! The look on her face is one of loathing. Her statement is tearing me apart. SOMEONE END MY DAMNED LIFE!"

That was when, for the second time, Susie struck her uncle. Her tiny handprint left quite the mark; despite her size, she was still considerably strong. When Edward turned to look at her again, she was sobbing softly.

"You... YOU CLORBAG!" She tackled him, like she had many times, but this time she was crying hard as she held him tight. "I-IT D-DOESN'T MATTER H-HOW MUCH O-OBLAAN IS IN YOU! YOU HAVE ONE SEVENTH? I H-HAVE ONE F-FOURTH! I-IF YOU C-CAN'T FIGHT TH-THIS... WH-WHAT CH-CH-CHANCE D-DO I-I HAVE?!" At this point, the tears were rolling down her face very quickly, but she managed to calm herself enough to speak a bit clearer (and quieter). "I love you, Uncle K-Kiinnum. N-nothing will ever change that. H-how much... do you think it would hurt... if I lost you? Have you ever c-considered that w-we want to h-help b-because we l-love you? W-Why w-w-would w-w-want you to die?" Finally, she hit the point in her sorrow that she was bawling now. She couldn't even make coherent words, the thought of her uncle dying was too painful to bear.

Edward held her as she cried her eyes out and he realized something that he voiced aloud, "Soskrien...you're right, baby girl. I can't bear the thought of hurting you anymore. I want you to be proud of me again. So, for you, my precious adopted DAUGHTER...I will fight this with every fiber of the clans within me. Darkness shall not win. I want to be that dragon you love with all your little heart, so, I shall fight to regain what I so carelessly threw away. I shall fight this. But, it will take a long time and, I swear by the First...You shall have your father back. You will have the dragon who bore your egg back as well. And, you will have me back." He gently rocked her while rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. Even though he was hurting way worse, he had to reassure Susie that he'd fight back against his inner demons to give her hope. If he lost to that 1/7th of his DNA, then, what hope did Soskrein have?

He looked at Robin and said, "Robin, I am banished and I will not risk the wrath of the Circle falling on the Tower and you. Even if communications are maintained, I cannot return and, I want Raven to strip me of the ability to cast a Tear of Oblivion until I am deemed worthy to return to this realm."

Raven shook her head, "No, Edward. That I will not do. You've been punished enough. Actually, being cut off from here is more than enough. They only banished Solor from Lair. They threw you out of this whole universe." She went over to Edward and took his head in her hands and said, "Don't let your own stubborn Dragon pride get in the way, Edward. Acceptance of what happened will be an important step, and, to accept this, means trading your pride."

She placed a hand on Susie's head and a few moments later, she started to calm down as the native Raven decided to ease Susie's emotional burden, feeling it was too much for the little dragon to handle.

Solor's jaw dropped...His daughter, wiser than her two years, managed to bitch-slap some sense into Edward and gave him a fighting chance after all. He allowed Edward to comfort Soskrien and thought, _Maybe I am not giving Edward enough credit. Yes, he at first thought about harming my baby, but, twice in the last few hours, Susie's done what even his own wife can't do. I shall have to rethink not allowing Susie to visit and if she changes her mind...it's all right by me._ For the first time since taking Edward into custody, Solor let out a chuckle. "If I'm not careful, Brother, Susie will be asking you to be her real dad."

Susie, despite her tears, still gave a small smile and a light giggle. "It's okay, Dad. No one can ever replace you."

Edward even chuckled, "No, Brother. As much as I love YOUR daughter, I won't replace you as her father. I have Cally and, Susie, even if you do not wish to see me at home...You're always welcome to visit your little sister. Don't paint her with the same brush. She will not understand."

Raven smiled, and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "We'll be careful, Robin. But I don't think Edward will knowingly hurt us. You can trust all of us."

"I trust all of you... especially Edward and Solor", Robin said. "But, I think it's about time all of us head home."

"Yeah", Cyborg said. "My batteries are getting low. We've been active since... twelve hours ago. We need to head back and rest from all of this, and Solor and Star need to head back to Hawaii. They still got eleven days of their romantic honeymoon left."

Beast Boy smiled. "Hawaii, huh? Maybe we should find our own resort when we get married, Terra."

"Agreed", Terra said, "but let's start planning _after_ Edward gets better, alright?"

"Whatever you say, baby", the young changeling replied. "I know what it's like to have a side of you that you can't control; with my help, Edward should be fine in no time."

"That's nice of you to say, Beast Boy", Raven rebutted, "but this is a bit more serious than a primal state. This is a part of Edward that has been dormant until now. I don't know how long this will take."

"It doesn't matter", Vilea said, finally adding her own thoughts. "We will work on it until Edward's Dark aspect becomes as natural as everything else. Until then, guys, it's probably best if everyone goes home. Training starts tomorrow, and Solor will join us as soon as he's done with his honeymoon." She then turned to Edward. "Remember, Edward... my father may be a part of you, but that does NOT make you a monster like him. If I hear anything suggesting otherwise, Ruuvak and Raven be damned, I will slap you silly." She then turned to them, as if challenging them to try anything. "You're not the only ones that know dimensional magic, so don't even try to threaten me with those parlor tricks. Edward is my student now, and I will train him my way until he is worthy of being our Commander again."

Solor got between Vilea and the Ravens before anyone could start anything. "Vilea is right, Rachael, Raven. We have to let her work with us. Edward has forgiven her, as have I. I understand, Edward is hurting right now, but if he starts thinking that he is Oblaan reborn, we have to discourage him and help him remember who he is." Solor turned to Edward. "Being born from darkness is one thing. Remember what you said to me? You know what a real monster looks like. You are NOT, and NEVER will be one. Not if we have anything to say about it." He then opened a tear. "Team... let's go home. After all of this excitement, I need a lot of rest. Susie, say goodnight to your Uncle."

Susie nodded, and kissed Edward's cheek. "Good night Uncle Edward... I'll see you this Saturday. Maybe we can play then?"

Edward couldn't help but smile, wiping a tear from his eye. "Yeah... I'd like that. Starborn, thank you." He gave her an extra squeeze before handing her off to Kreinyol.

Edward said a quick "Good-Bye" to the younger Titans and said, "I'll be back, friends. Thank you for your support as well. Susie, next Predator and Prey: You as Predator, I'll be the Prey, one on one, though. You deserve that much of an opportunity to get a friendly form of revenge. Good night, baby girl.

He switched to Tamaranian, "Koriand'r, please...forgive me. I never meant to hurt you or Soskrein. You do not know how far worse I would have felt had I actually struck her and physically harmed her. But, I have hurt her regardless in ways that you may not fully understand right now. She had to intervene to save her k'norfka from that clorbag I became. But, if she is willing to forgive me...I merely ask for your pardon. I ... could use your help." The last was hard for Edward to openly admit, though.

She thought about it and looked at her counterpart who, of course, understood. Kori nodded and said, "I have already forgiven him, sister Kreinyol."

Kreinyol reached over and gently slapped Edward, "Of course, I forgive you. You've earned a couple of the free passes." She gave him another gentle hug, this time, Edward returned the embrace.

With that, Edward began his sentence and went back to his home universe.


	11. Edward's Therapy, Solor's Surprise

**[Conclusion]** **  
** **[One Week Later]** **  
** **[Titan's Tower - Edward's Universe]**

It had not taken long for Vilea to come over to Edward's Universe for the first time. The minute she stepped in, the first thing she said to Nightwing was, "Remember, I am here to help Edward. I am not a part of your team. But I will offer aid should you need me, which I hope you do not." Nightwing said, "That's fine. When Solor returns from his honeymoon, he will fill Edward's shows while he is stood down."

She then turned to Nova, and bowed her head. "It is nice to meet you, Nova... or would you prefer Iilah?"

Nova only smirked. "So you do know my name. But no, I would prefer Nova. Iilah is an old dragon that died many years ago. I am not her, nor will I ever be her again." She bowed her head. "It is nice to meet the Dark Heiress... I have heard many stories about you. Both flattering and otherwise. If my son trusts you, then so shall I." She then frowned, sighing. "I apologize to have brought this burden upon you. I was so desperate for a child... I did not think of the consequences of mating with a Dark dragon, let alone your father."

Vilea only smiled, and stepped forward, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "I am more than happy to help family and seeing that Kiinnum is your son and Oblann our father, we're half-siblings. You need not apologize. Just be there while he heals, that's all any loving mom can do." That in turn brought out a warm grin from Edward's mother.

Vilea immediately got to work, helping Edward curb his Dark desires. Meditation was helpful, as was understanding where that source came from. Vilea described the powers of Darkness as a necessary evil, an unwanted but important aid. As much as one doesn't want to face their darkness, if they ignore it for too long, it will consume them. Edward's own Darkness emerged from the pain he felt at losing a soulbound mate, a kind of pain he had never felt before. She asked him to describe it, so that he could understand the pain and soon accept it as part of him.

She asked Rachael to join in on this first lesson, knowing she went through a similar situation. "Tell me, Ruuvak... what did you feel when Edward faced the Blessing of Death? What did you feel when you temporarily lost him?" The way she spoke was like a true counselor, wanting to not only teach one to understand their pain, but embrace it, face it, so it did not have any power anymore.

Raven said, "It happened twice, actually. In this universe, Trigon had three sons, each as evil as their father, and capable of amplifying certain sins, like anger for example. They lured Edward to a prison riot and managed to knock him out. Then, they transported him to another dimension, breaking our link in the process.

"It was the first time I thought he had actually been killed. It felt like a piece of my heart and soul had been ripped away. It took Beast Boy, Terra and Starfire to help me, and Terra initially wanted to destroy the prison. The pain was, unbearable.

"I still do not know how it happened, but, I decided to try to meditate and had a vision that Edward was still alive. It turned out that we were meditating at the same time, and, Edward fought Trigon in that realm and despite Trigon having the 'home field advantage', Edward managed to win before the vision was interrupted. I knew he was alive then, and, that gave me hope.

"When the recently departed Grand Death hit Edward with his blessing, I knew when the link snapped again, and, even though Edward told me that it was temporary, if felt that every thought I had towards him fell into an emotional Black Hole...sucked away into nothingness. Even when the Circle allowed me to be with him, it was hard. When the link flared back into life, I was so surprised, I collided with Sol, who brushed it off. But, both times, the heartache was almost too much to bear, Vilea. it felt like a piece of my heart was ripped away. Put it this way...You handled the death of your father a lot better and despite his evil, part of me hoped that you and he were somewhat close. Forgive me if I am out of line, please."

Vilea only smiled softly. "It's alright, Ruuvak... there was a time, yes, when my father and I were close... or as close as we could be. I did not have a normal relationship with him." She looked out the window, frowning as she remembered. "My powers were given to me by him... in a way, I am much like you, Ruuvak. The only difference I can see... is that I willingly served him, unquestioningly... because I had no reason to fear him. My mind was warped by his teachings, and until the very end, when he threatened to kill me for one small mistake, I was not afraid to fight for him." She then looked down. "Then we made the mistake of stealing Filkiin from you, and allowing him to escape with the knowledge of our plans. He told me I would die for my transgressions if it weren't for the fact that I was carrying Soskrein and her siblings. That was the first time I was afraid and questioned my father. I suppose being caught by Edward and some things I think I shall keep secret, convinced me that Oblaan was wrong." She then shook her head. "But this meeting isn't about me. Kiinnum... it's your turn, and while I do appreciate some back story... focus only on the emotions and the pain you felt. Try to remember what happened when you saw your soulmate, killed by Malchior."

Edward said, "Unbearable grief, an incredible rage, and a overwhelming desire to kill Malchior where he stood. He had taken my wife away from me and unlike the previous times, I knew that she was gone. I heard her anguished scream through the link and cut off like breaking a thread. When I saw her there and felt for a pulse. There wasn't any. No pulse, no breathing. After that, I don't remember much. It was like a bad dream, and even after killing that bastard Malchior, my inner pain and rage was still there, and, in my mind, it was mortals who I fell in love with. I know it was because there aren't a million plus dragons here. But, in my rage, it didn't matter where I was at. Even when I was apparently moments from murdering Solor, I knew that if I did that, I would likely have gone on. The sting from Soskrein's tail didn't fuel my rage and hearing her cry doused my anger slowly and I couldn't flick her aside. She rekindled my ability to actually love.

"When I saw Rae sitting up, I didn't know that Maldriin had revived her. I honestly felt that Slade had decided to play the world's worse form of revenge against me. Even when Mally tried to reassure me that she had done it, I wasn't ready to believe her. I could have gone after her ... but, before you denounce me for that, I am glad that never happened. I don't think Grand life would have been as merciful, seeing Mally is biologically a daughter. Then, the link came back and I knew it wasn't the other Raven...it was my wife's voice. I went from deep grief to joy for a bit, but, when my friends told me what I had done and wanted to do...You know the rest, Heiress. The guilt, the utter shame, the despair I still feel. I've had true night terrors since then, Vilea. Dreams where Solor died at my talons. Dreams where Tokyo was a smoking ruin. Dreams where I killed both teams of Titans and your baby girl as well. Dreams where I stayed as a Dark Dragon forever. I am fearful for the first time in a long time."

Vilea smiled, nodding. "Yes, I do know the rest. And I think I understand not only the Darkness in your heart, but also why you get so angry when your family is threatened. It is true, dragons are definitely more territorial than humans, and if a threat comes to our families, we will fight tooth and nail for it. But for you, Edward... it wasn't just instinct. That was the Darkness building up in your heart. And it was bits of Darkness escaping through you during your battles. When the Darkness became too much, you released it in a healthy way that kept you from going over the edge. But when you lost your mate... it became unbearable. It overflowed, and took over. It was all your repressed anger, all of your held back hate and rage and every negative emotion you have ever felt. Edward... you have a very hard time expressing your negative side, and while I understand it is hard to say no... you have to learn to show your anger and frustration more often, and in healthier ways."

She then gave him a mock glare. "Killing Trigon, Malchior, and other threats will only help you so many times. You can't go around killing everyone, as you know, so we have to find a healthy outlet for your stress, besides fighting. Perhaps you should find a hobby that keeps your stress down, helps you relax?" She wrote down a few notes, which would help with future sessions and the training he would face with Solor. "We'll continue these sessions over the course of your banishment, and Solor will teach you how to control the Dark Blessing that you have somehow been able to repress for over three thousand years. Edward, as long as we work together, your banishment might be lifted within a couple of years. Show the Circle that you are recovering.

"But, I will have to be up front with you. The Circle has made it clear that I am to give regular reports to them regarding your recovery. I will try to keep our conversations private as possible, though."

Edward was stunned, obviously. He had been taught how to embrace his anger and then to let it go, but, had that all piled up anyway over the years? Sure, he flattened Trigon in two universes, fought Malchior as well and in a third universe...helped prevent the release of another Malchior. His world was spinning around him and even in the last week, he had been in a depression, that was only lifted a little when Susie actually did come over for Predator and Prey. She managed to catch the Prey and knowing that her uncle wasn't really up for being tickled merely tackled him in their usual game. But, when Susie had to return home, the depression came back.

"I am not used to this," he said, "For my whole life, I have been mostly in control. It wasn't until the last few years when I have felt myself slipping at times to the point that Rae has to intervene and draw some of that out. Other times, Starfire intervenes because she knows I won't hurt her. Terra, because I consider her a little sister in her own right, can get through. Then...Soskrein. Vilea, I was so close to killing her when you were arrested that, had I done that before she was hatched ... Solor would be dead and my execution would have already been carried out. I am glad that she wormed her way into my heart like she has. I guess I should thank you for having her, regardless of the how."

The statement he made about having only had this problem over the last few years had her thinking, and she finally understood. "Well then... what has happened over the last few years? What major events have occurred that has made you think about life differently, to give you all of the joys... but also all of the sorrows you've been feeling lately?" She let Edward ponder for a moment, and slowly his eyes widened. "The Titans. It is because of these Titans, because of Ruuvak, Terra, Starfire, Soskrein, Solor, Kreinyol, the Beast Boys, Cyborgs, Robin and Nightwing... for the first time, Edward, besides your son, you've allowed yourself to bond with these people. Your last wife was so long ago, and from what I understand, you spent a _very_ long time avoiding creating these bonds." She wrote down more in her notes. "Do you think you'd feel this huge roller coaster of emotions if you hadn't met these people? Would you have needed them to hold you back if you never knew they existed?"

Edward shrugged, "I'm not sure. It was difficult for me to make many deep bonds between when Callisto, my baby's namesake, had a breakdown when the son her and I were raising died in a thunderstorm. For almost 1700 years or so, I had to hide what I am from the humans who would have tried to kill me first and ask questions later. When I met a couple who had been exiled from this time period to 1750, they were the first ones I let myself be closer to. When I discovered that Paula was a reptilian shapeshifter, that's when I was able to allow a deeper bond form. We understood each other and while there wasn't any telepathy, it wasn't needed. Paula was there when I discovered that Callisto had become a goddess ... and ended her immortal life.

"When my friends finally succumbed, after fighting alongside them for decades, it hurt, but, I knew that due to the oddities of time, they would return, even if I could take no part in their lives. Same with Paula. She died and while I did take it hard, my son was there to get me through it.

"But, now...how can I burden these Titans with my problems, Vilea? How can I control this Darkness I inherited from your father? And regain their trust?"

"The same way you treat a family", Vilea replied, smiling. "You talk with them. You share your pain. That's what a family does. A family shares, a family loves, laughs, cries, and occasionally gets mad together." She wrote down a few more notes. "Your assignment before we meet tomorrow, Edward Barnes, is to share your pain with at least one person besides your wife. And Ruuvak... if he doesn't share this pain, I want you to tell him that I will not meet again with him until he agrees to the assignment." She got up. "Meditating will only help so much, Edward. And besides... I think the perfect candidate is just arriving."

The statement confused the natural Titans, until the AI spoke up. "Edward, Solor of the Light has arrived one week early. He says he has news he wants to share with you, and you alone. He has requested your presence on the roof."

"Acknowledged," Edward said, "I'll be there shortly. No one else is to be there...No exceptions."

The AI said, "I will let him know and, seeing how I don't want to annoy you, you'll be left alone."

That got a chuckle out of Vilea and Raven, "The Titans back home don't have a smart-ass AI."

Edward actually smiled, "Ours has had a lot of time to learn about each of us. Our moods, how we act around each other, and has learned to anticipate. Sometimes, it will cancel protocol on its own. And, yes, I think Starborn is the right one to talk to."

The AI only said, "I love you too, Edward", in a slightly sarcastic tone, getting another laugh out of Vilea as Edward headed to the roof. There, Solor was in his human form, and the smile would not leave his face.

"Here I am, Brother", Edward said, smiling as he gave Solor a hug. "Now, what's this big news?"

Solor motioned for him to sit down, and they sat across from each other, both in the Lotus position. Solor took a few deep breaths. "I'm sure you've noticed that I'm here a little early", he said.

Edward looked puzzled, "That is obvious, but, I don't need Rae to tell me that you are extremely happy... Should I guess?"

Solor shook his head. "No, no, don't guess, that'll ruin the whole point of bringing you up here." He couldn't stop the smile. "So, I returned to the resort, the one you reserved for me... and Kreinyol and I spent time together. And, while we took some time together outside of the room, I noticed she was feeling a bit off, and when we spoke, she suddenly had a glow about her. So..." At this point, Solor started chuckling. "I finally realized she had a new scent about her. And it hit me. Brother... Edward... Kreinyol... she's pregnant!"

" _ **BOOYA!**_ " Edward yelled...Happy for the first time since the whole ordeal started.

[RAE! GET UP HERE!] Edward shouted through the link...The AI couldn't stop her teleportation or ability to phase through the walls.

He grabbed Solor in a hug and said, "That's the best Oblivion Damned news I have heard in months! Congrats, man!"

"You're damn right, it's the best news ever!" Solor laughed. "I'm going to be a dad... again!" He was so happy, his hug rivaled Starfire in strength!

"I-Is this you way of settling the vendetta?" Edward said, clearly strained, but, also with a twinkle in his eye.

Solor, upon hearing that, quickly put Edward down, slightly panicked. "Oh, First, sorry! I'm sorry, I'm just... I'M SO HAPPY!" It was at this point Raven arrived on the roof, wondering what the hell Solor was yelling about.

"If this is some kind of dragon thing, I can come back later", she said, only to yelp as Solor pulled her into a hug as well. "You're hugging me... why are you hugging me?!"

"Because, Ruuvak, my family is getting bigger!" Solor yelled again. "Kreinyol is pregnant!"

That got Solor a hug from her, "For this, I will tolerate a hug, Solor. Congratulations." Even though her voice didn't change, the feeling was a true one. She was happy for her friend, then her face fell, "Solor, do you know what a half Dragon and half Tamaranian hybrid would look like or even if she will have to sit on an egg or be lucky and carry a live birth like me? Don't get me wrong...I am truly happy for both of you."

Solor thought for a moment, and shook his head. "I have absolutely no idea! This is a first, not only for dragons in my universe, but for two species of different planets ever! And to be honest? I don't care how my kid is born! Whether it's an egg, a normal birth, whether he or she is born with wings, a tail, a spine, or looking just like their mother, I don't have a care in the world! I will love them as much as the rest of my family, and I will raise them to the best of my ability." He then looked at them both. "Do I have to beg you guys to be my kid's godparents, or are we agreed on that?"

"We'd be honored," they both said at the same time. Edward continued, "Solor...You're already a great father. Look at how Soskrein is turning out. You've done a great job with her and, I know that Moonlight is looking at you with extreme pride. And, Solor...I think I said something to you in my rage about her...I'm sorry. I know how much she meant to you. I know you have probably forgiven me for that, but, as part of my penance...I apologize, again, for crossing that line."

Solor shook his head. "You weren't yourself, Brother. I forgive you." Solor tried to calm himself, but he was just too happy. "You know, if these were normal circumstances, I would want to start training right away... but I want to celebrate. How about we call over the other team for dinner, and you and I can whip up something for everyone to eat? I'm sure Kreinyol is home by now, telling everyone the great news."

"I should ask my half-sister first," Edward said with a smirk, "Something tells me that Vilea is a harsh mistress. But, I think if you offered to let her be the baby's aunt, she'd relent for a night. But, Solor ... there are things that I am under orders to reveal to someone who is not Rae, and, Vilea suggested you. Given that I do not want to spoil this moment...let's bring your Titans over and share the news and have one helluva party! But, first thing tomorrow, well, after breakfast, we need to meet in your room. It's still my office when you're not visiting.

"We'll have the AI run some tests as well. It did a good job predicting Cally. I think we can get Kori to assist seeing how they are the exact same at the DNA level."

Solor nodded, putting on a sober look. "Of course, Edward. My priority is to my family, and you are my brother. I would be more than happy to help when we can find time to talk again. Anyway... I'm going to find Vilea and let her know what's going on. Then we can gather everyone else, let them know, open a Tear, bring the others over, and have our party."

Solor gave both of them a tight hug, still overjoyed, and rushing downstairs. "Computerpeopleareallowedontheroofagainthanksbye!"

"... I'll record this moment of unadulterated un-Solorness for future blackmailing purposes", the AI said, and Edward could practically hear the smirk in its voice. "The stars have aligned once in a million years. This will probably never happen again."

Edward burst out laughing his tail off! He realized that the AI was no longer just an AI, it had "woken up" and gained sentience. "Devious pile of boards and chips," he said after he stopped laughing, "You know...you take after one of the AIs that you're based on. KITT would be proud."

"Says the guy who is also a smart-ass when he's not trying to rip someone's head off who probably deserves it," the AI said.

"You know, I can rewire you into a toaster, right?" Edward said.

The AI was silent for a moment, probably thinking over if Edward could do that..."I'll shut up now."

They also headed downstairs, arm in arm and Edward said, "I don't know what I did to deserve you, Raven...But, I'm glad we're a family again. Let's get Cally and celebrate. The guys will be thrilled to hear this news."

"You read my mind", Raven said, smiling as she kissed her husband gently. "I think you're gonna be alright, Edward, especially with your brother here."

"You know what?" Edward said as the door closed behind them. "I think I will be too."

 _Edward Barnes writes..._

 _It's been a while since I've had a reason to be happy, but, with Solor announcing that he's going to be a dad again has been the morale boost I needed and I am glad that despite that dark night, Solor chose to honor me by telling me first._

 _Yet, finding out that Oblaan was one of the dragons who donated DNA to my egg is troublesome and I will be working with Vilea for a long time, I think. I will have to get used to having a half-sister in my life as well. It'll be worth it, though, if I can master that part of me that was released. If I can do this...it gives Soskrein a fighting chance as well. Oblaan went mad over time and unless we can find a way to forestall this fate for myself, it is still likely I could end up that way. But, unlike Oblaan, I have a family who cares for me as much as I care for them. Sure, most of them will join the First, but, once I am welcomed back into Lair with my head high and honor restored, I have a whole dragon family who will fill the place of the Titans. It's something that Oblaan never realized. Had he and his clan not been banished, maybe Oblaan would have ended up all right. Yeah...and I'm the President._

 _Vilea...it's odd to realize that she is related to me. A half-sister. To think that when we first met, we were enemies. I did not expect to actually flip her. Solor said that she was as unredeemable as Oblaan. Yet, she is now allowed to sit in on meetings of the Circle and taking the time from her duties to help me once more. Then, again, she's already earned a spot as Family and the blood ties make it impossible to deny her that._

 _And, Maldriin...I do not know how I can ever repay her. She gave Raven a century off her life. That act has tied such a sweet, caring Life dragon into my personal family. If Grand Life would not object, I want to call Mally my daughter. I owe her that and so much more. She is part of Raven now. I do hope though, that she finds her own mate in 50 years. She's a sweet kid, but, I think after it's Rae's time to leave this mortal world, that I may want someone of my own kind. Nothing against the mortals, but, if I were offered the right to be an Heir, having a pretty dragoness would be...nice._

 _I have a long road ahead of me...one that is full of hope._

The End ... for now.


End file.
